In a Matter of Days
by Charles Lee Ray
Summary: Kyle's and Craig's views of each other change drastically in the course of a few days. And as a new couple they struggle to keep their relationship on the down low. Soon after Pip's cousin visits from England, the boys gain themselves a pair of stalkers! Drama and crazy shit ensues! (Other pairings include: one sided Kyman, one sided Tyde, Buttman, Tweeken, Stendy, and more!)
1. Chapter 1

**We own nothing and do not make a profit from our written works! Matt Stone & Trey Park own South Park and all the characters in it!**

**I role-played as Craig, Clyde, Stripe, Token, Stan, Tweek, Cartman, Craig's mom, Millie.**

**kylexcraig played as Kyle, Kenny, Sheila and many characters who are introduced later in the story as it progresses. (Kuroshitsuji characters enter the story later on!)**

**Find me, chuckylover911, and kylexcraig (my RP partners user) on Deviantart!**

* * *

The blue chullo (topped with a yellow puff-ball) wearing boy, know as Craig Tucker, shuffled down the street with his hands thrust in his pockets and a blank expression on his face. One couldn't tell by looking at him, but he was deep in thought. He was pondering about how disturbingly mellow South Park had been for the last few months. Something drastic was bound to happen any day now. It was past due.

Kenny sat in a tree, and looked down at Craig with tired eyes, his blonde hair shading his face. "Hmm..."

Craig stopped walking for a moment, and raised a hand to block the blazing sun from his eyes.

Kenny backed off, he wanted to stay hidden. A branch broke, but he didn't fall. He breathed in fast. He was close to hitting the ground!

Upon hearing the sharp snap of wood and a gasp, Craig turned around slowly and looked up to find a wide-eyed, guilty looking boy, perched in a tree. "Just what the hell are you doing Kenny? Did Stan send you here to spy on me? Tell him I said-" Craig flipped the other boy the bird before finishing his sentence. "Hi."

"What ever Craig.." Kenny lost his grip and fell down, hitting the ground. "Crap..."

Craig huffed angrily. Thanks to Kenny, he'd completely forgotten about what he was thinking about before he was so rudely interrupted from his 'daydreaming'. But all was forgiven when the dumbass fell out of the tree. Craig cracked a smile at the look of agony on the smaller boy's face.

Kenny rose again, and brushed the dirt of his clothes. He left the spot, hoping he wouldn't bump into Craig again.

Craig turned back around, and continued his walk forward, he seriously didn't want to meet up with another member of Stan's gang. Those kids were more trouble then they're worth... well, that is except for that saucy red-head. He was nice to look at, and unlike the other three, he was smart, which Craig secretly admired.

Kyle was sitting on a bench next to Tweek. He had his green hat in his lap, and held a book. Tweek was reading as well, with a cup of coffee next to him.

Craig smiled a little when he caught sight of his twitchy friend but back-pedaled when he noticed the figure lounging on the bench beside him. He walked straight up to the two boys, fully intending on disrupting their quiet time. "Hey, Tweek!"

"Gah!" The spazz flinched, nearly dropping his book. "Oh, Craig it's you! What are you doing here?"

"Me? I was just taking my pet guinea pig out for a walk." Craig pulled out the small creature that had previously been tucked inside his jacket pocket, and held it out in front of him to show off his prized possession to the two book worms.

"Hi Craig." Kyle looked away from the book, holding a finger in it so he wouldn't lose his page. "Hi Stripe."

Stripe turned his nose upwards at the greeting he received from his owners 'enemie'.

Craig observed his pet with a loving smile on his face and slowly returned his fuzzy friend back into the warmth of his jacket. His face became stoic once more when Stripe was finally safe within his pocket. "You guys studying or something? And why wasn't I invited?" Craig attempted to fake a pout, but the result was something more of a grimace.

"We're just reading for fun. The book I'm reading is called 'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'."

Craig's eyes landed on Kyle as he spoke and he found himself unable to look away when the boy flashed the most gorgeous smile he'd ever seen! He felt he forgot to breathe for a moment before Tweek cleared his throat, thus bringing his attention to the jittery blonde. "Y-yeah?"

"Craig? Gah! Me and Kyle just kinda met here by coincidence... it turns out we both like reading here in the park!"

Kyle looked at Craig, wondering why he lost connection to the world for a second. "Are you okay dude?"

"Why do you ask?" Craig feigned ignorance, it was something he was good at. "Well... it was fun chatting with you guys... but I gotta feed Stripe, he's probably hungry..."

Tweek gave a nod and his eyes returned to the pages of the book he held in shaky hands.

Craig Walked briskly away and patted the pocket containing his pet as if apologizing for the hold-up on their time and followed the path leading to his home. All the while thinking of Kyle's beautiful flash of teeth.

-The Next Day-

"Hey Craig? Craig? Craig!? Are you even listening to me?" Clyde cried impatiently, his lip jutted out while he stomped his foot angrily trying to get the taller teenagers attention. "Jeez... are you giving me the silent treatment? Is it because I'm fat? I'm sorry!" By this point Clyde was a mess of tears and snot, it was truly a disgusting sight, but it did the job to bring Craig out of la-la land.

"What are you whining about now? I don't want to listen to your problems... so just go away." Craig said crossing his arms over his muscular chest. He was feeling particularly cold today, he was frustrated, confused and just damn outright angry and was feeling all these strange emotions all because of one of Stan's lackeys... Kyle.

Angry at both himself and the world. Craig pushed the caterwaul away from him and began searching for the troublesome boy whom he couldn't seem to get off his mind. He finally found him in the court-yard, he was talking with Stan who had his hands in his pockets listening to Kyle's words. After a while the both started to laugh about something.

"Wait here, Kyle. I'm just going to the bathroom really quick," Stan said, leaving Kyle behind, he ran to the nearest bathroom. Kyle looked after him, still smiling then up at the sky, he closed his eye's, letting the sun shine on his face. He had the feeling of that this day, would be a good day.

Watching as Kyle lifted his head towards the heavens, Craig slunk stealthily and silently behind the boy who was none-the-wiser.

"Hello, Kyle! Beautiful day isn't it?" Craig popped out from behind the red-head a sour look on his face that said otherwise.

Kyle jumped, he did not expect that Craig would pop up like that unexpectedly. "Oh.." Kyle smiled at Craig friendly. "Hi Craig."

"Where'd Stan go?"

"The bathroom."

"Come with me. We're ditching him." Craig said in the same uncaring monotone voice he always used. He gripped Kyle's wrist and tugged him gently in the direction away from the school.

"Wait what!?" Kyle looked confused at Craig, walking with him.

Pulling Kyle along, Craig lead the two of them to his house. "You've never been in my home have you? Sure you and Stan and the rest of his gang have been on my porch but you've never actually been inside. Accept the invitation, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to hang out with me."

"I... I... " Kyle didn't know what to say, he never expected Craig would invite him inside his house.

Beads of sweat rolled down Craig's temple, it wasn't that it was hot outside, in fact, it was the middle of winter, but it was Kyle's thin wrist in his hand. He was almost holding hands with the boy. And for some reason, it made him nervous.

"Are you okay?" Kyle put his cool hand on Craig's warm cheek.

Nearly melting in that comforting hand resting softly on his cheek, Craig shook his head firmly from side to side cursing silently to himself. "Peachy." He replied in a sarcastic, harsh voice. He knew Kyle was only trying to help, but he was only making it worse!

Kyle took his hand and put it in his pocket again. "Okay.."

Now Craig felt like an asshole. He didn't mean to shrug him off like that... Reluctantly, the raven haired boy released the other boys arm and continued to walk home, he hoped to god Kyle would follow him, but the decision was all his.

Kyle understood Craig didn't mean to act the way he did, or at least Kyle thought so. And Kyle did want to spend more time with him...

Craig's lips turned ever so slightly up at the sound of Kyle's footsteps behind him. Within no time Craig's house came into view and he happily climbed the steps opening his front door with the key he produced from his front jean pocket. Pushing the door open Craig made a gesture for Kyle to enter first. Yes, yes. Gasp and awe, Craig Tucker has manners! It surprised even himself that he was acting so suave.

Kyle stepped inside, hands still inside his pockets. He thought Craig was acting like a real gentleman. His heart started beating faster. Kyle's eyes open wide. Why is it beating faster!?

"Make yourself at home." Craig grumbled. Pushing past Kyle and closing the door behind him and his guest.


	2. Chapter 2

**We own nothing and do not make a profit from our written works! Matt Stone & Trey Park own South Park and all the characters in it!**

**I role-played as Craig, Clyde, Stripe, Token, Stan, Tweek, Cartman, Craig's mom, Millie.**

**kylexcraig played as Kyle, Kenny, Sheila and many characters who are introduced later in the story as it progresses. (Kuroshitsuji characters enter the story later on!)**

**Find me, chuckylover911, and kylexcraig (my RP partners user) on Deviantart!**

* * *

"Want something to eat?" Craig called from the kitchen. He was famished, some pizza bites would solve that problem though. Opening the freezer door, Craig rummaged though the frozen snacks and meats until he pulled out a half-empty, not half-full mind you (That was much too optimistic in Craig's opinion.), bag of the scrumptious treat. Emptying the contents onto a plate of which he immediately stuck inside the microwave and punched in some digits before pressing start.

"Sure dude." Kyle walked to Craig, smiling sweet like always.

Not daring to turn around and fall prey to that adorable smile he knew Kyle was wearing, Craig stared stubbornly at the food un-thawing in the cooking appliance on the counter. He froze up when he felt Kyle brush up against his shoulder, and made the mistake of glancing in his direction and was immediately captured by Kyle's sweet smile. It was drawing him closer. And since Craig had never used self-restraint before, he couldn't control his urge to kiss Kyle. Slowly, but surely, Craig leaned down to get better access to Kyle's mouth.

Kyle blushed lightly as Craig came closer. 'What's happening? Why was he coming closer?'

Now their lips were only centimeters apart, and Kyle wasn't running away, pushing him, or beating him to death. His eyes wide and focused on Kyle's large emerald orbs. Craig brushed their lips together slightly, too afraid to go any further until he received a positive reaction from Kyle.

Kyle saw this as his only chance to ever kiss Craig, so he made their lips connect completely, and not just by some simple brush.

Craig's stomach did pleasant flip-flops as Kyle pressed fervently against his mouth. His arms snaked around Kyle's back as the kiss became more intense, and he continued to place sloppy, inexperienced kisses on the other.

Kyle enjoyed the taste of Craig's soft lips. He deepened the kiss slowly. Heat ran through his body like lava from a volcano.

Already losing himself in the passion, Craig licked at Kyle's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Kyle opened his mouth so Craig's tongue could enter his mouth.

Exploring new territory, Craig did so with caution at first, but gained confidence in his actions while watching through half lidded eye's, Kyle's reactions. Who knew kissing would be so erotic? Craig was officially hooked. A battle of tongues ensued, and Craig emerged victorious. Kyle was panting heavily, tongue hanging out of his mouth and saliva dripping from it. The very sight had Craig diving back down for more, except this time he went for Kyle's neck.

Kyle blushed, from having Craig's lips against the neck. Every now and then he gave away a sound of enjoyment. Kyle closed his eye's, moaning softly. He started to get really aroused from all the kissing and sucking.

Pushing Kyle back to lean against the counter, Craig slid his hand under Kyle's shirt and ran his palm and fingers up his chest. He brought their hips together with his free hand, and groaned against Kyle's neck.

"Ahh " Kyle's breathe quickened, his body heat rising. He started by removing Craig's hat to give Craig a slight idea of where he was going. Kyle opened one eye just a bit to see how to open up Craig's jacket. He shut his eye again, and moved his hand to Craig's chest. Then he started opening up the jacket.

In his lusty haze Craig barely noticed his chullo's removal. But the tugging on his jacket caught his immediate attention. Craig pulled away from Kyle's neck and dove down for his lips. Eye's slipping closed just before he crashed his mouth into Kyle's, forcing the boy to react to his harsh and earnest kisses. Kyle pulled down his jacket zipper, and now it was Craig's job to complete the task. He pulled his arms through the jacket holes before letting the drab piece of clothing hit the floor, all the while remaining locked to Kyle's lips. Craig cupped the bulge forming in the other boy's pants and grinned at the realization that they were both excited...

Just like Craig had realized, Kyle was aroused and hard as a rock. Kyle with ease, unbuttoned his own pants, and Craig was happy to help him remove them. Grasping the belt hoops of the jeans, Craig pulled them down slowly, savoring the show of skin that was being revealed to him. Boxer briefs, it was fitting that the boy would wear them. "Can I-" Craig's words faltered in his excitement. "Can I touch you?"

Kyle nodded. "Y-yes..."

Craig leaned forward to catch Kyle's mouth with his own before his hand lifted the waist band of the other boys underwear, and slid into them, in search for his prize. He wrapped his hand around Kyle's member and gave it a pump, watching as Kyle jolted at the sudden pleasure that rippled through him. Craig pulled the boys underwear off his hips and let them drop.

Kyle started to blush, he had never let another person see, or touch his body like this. And now, another boy just did. Kyle gave away a moan from Craig's touch.

Another jerk of his wrist sent Kyle moaning wantonly. Craig set in a pace that grew gradually swifter as he continued to fist the other boy. He pulled away from Kyle's lips and went for his neck once more, licking and sucking on the delicious skin. Craig tweaked Kyle's nipples with his free hand.

Kyle's moaning became louder and got more passionate. He didn't even know you could feel like this from someone touching you.

Griping the base of the cock, Craig slid his hand up Kyle's length, thumbed the slit for a brief moment, and slid his hand back down before repeating the process over again.

He blushed harder, knowing how close he was to cum. Kyle, reaching his limit for holding it in, and breathes deeply, small beads of sweat ran down his face.

Craig pulled away from Kyle's neck and watched eagerly for his climax. He was finally rewarded when Kyle exploded in his hand. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen! A quick move was made on Craig's part; he snagged a nearby dishcloth off the counter and successfully caught Kyle's release before it covered both the boys in a white, sticky mess.

Kyle stood on wobbling legs breathing heavily, his face red from the hot action.

Craig wiped his hands clean on the rag he still held and tossed it carelessly in the sink behind him. Never once taking his eyes off the object of his desire.

"All... tuckered out?" Craig smirked, inwardly clapping himself on the back for the pun.

Kyle, as shy as he is. Didn't know how to answer really, so he just answered with a simple nod.

Craig's erection made itself known, he grimaced at the pain it caused him. But quickly composed himself, too embarrassed, despite what they'd just done to ask for Kyle to help him with his problem.

Just then, a persistent beeping sound erupted and the smell of pizza wafted through the air.

Kyle looked at the microwave without turning his head, then back at Craig. He dried his mouth on his arm to get rid of the saliva that he had on his lips. He wondered what they would do now, since the pizza was done. Kyle also wondered if the other boy was satisfied or he still wanted something more.

"I'm hungry." Craig said. "Are you gonna prance around half-naked all day? Or are you going to put on your pants? Not that I mind, but my parents are going to be home soon." Craig preferred Kyle naked, and immediately regretted his advice for Kyle to put his clothes back on, and mentally kicked himself.

"I better put them on." Kyle replied. He pulls his under wear back up, he takes his pants and puts them on again.

Pulling the plate of pizza bites out from the oven, Craig walked the steaming pile of food to the table, his hard on rubbing against the fabric of his jeans painfully. Did Kyle really not notice his erection? Or did he not care? Craig brooded silently as he placed the snacks on the table.

Kyle noticed, but being the shy guy he was, didn't dare do anything. He didn't even know if Craig wanted him to do anything. "Fy fan va hungrig man blev." 'What the hell did I just say?'

'What the hell did he just say?' Craig's brows furrowed in confusion, and he spun around to give Kyle a bewildered look.

Kyle looks at Craig. "Oh... That wasn't really English.. I pretty much said erm.. Okay, I can't translate it good." He stops to think. "I kinda said: Wow I got hungry."

Craig pulled a chair out from under the kitchen table and plopped down, his focus now directed at the food in front of him, and essentially 'dug in' to the hot plate of pizza bites.

Kyle sat down too. He takes up a pizza bite. And he starts eating.

Ignoring the erection in the front of his jeans the best he could, Craig continued to eat the tasty treats. Sure they were good, but all Craig really wanted to eat at the moment was Kyle.

Kyle got something stuck in his teeth, and used a finger to get rid of it. But in the end it looked a bit sexual as it looked like he was sucking on his finger. He pulled his finger out again and kept on eating.

Craig watched Kyle slip a finger between his lips and pull it out again. This scene played before him in slow motion, and he imagined it was his dick Kyle was sticking into his mouth. A small groan escaped his lips.

Kyle looked up at Craig when he groaned, raising one eyebrow. But decided to make nothing of it, and went back to eating his food.

Craig needed to get rid of his stiffy, it was getting increasingly uncomfortable. Sneaking a hand under the table, Craig unbuttoned his pants and stuck his hand under both his boxers and jeans to get to his throbbing cock. He groaned a bit louder at the first pump he gave to his member.

Kyle looked confused at the boy in front of him. "Why.. are you.. moaning?" Kyle thought it was a bit awkward to even ask, but he really wanted to know why was going on.

"You caught me! I'm actually jerkin' off under the table!" Craig said while idly putting another piece of food into his mouth.

Kyle raised one eye brow. "Why didn't you just ask me to do it for you?"

"I guess I was being shy." Craig answered monotonously. "Truth be told I've got blue balls because of you, you need to fix this." He pushed his chair out from under the table and sat expectantly, waiting for Kyle to do... something.

Kyle put his pizza down and pushed his chair out. He got out of it and walked to Craig, getting down on his knees in front of him. Even though Kyle never had done this before, he was pretty sure he knew how it was done. Since when he and Stan where younger, they competed in who could make a candy cane pointy, or "sharper" like a spear. You had to suck on the candy cane for that and Kyle usually won... He started to pull Craig's pants down, so he could get easier access to Craig's naked cock.

Craig watched intently as Kyle dropped to his knees before him and pulled out his poor, tortured dick.

Kyle brought his mouth closer to Craig's cock, sticking his pink tongue out. He starts off by licking the tip, then takes Craig's dick deep inside his mouth, and starts to suck.

Craig's eye's rolled in the back of his head, and his toes curled. He was in ecstasy. Craig watched through slitted eyes as Kyle bobbed up and down on his engorged member. "Ah! K-kyle!" He cried out. Why was he so good at sucking dick? It made Craig wonder if Kyle had ever done something like this before, and if so, with who!? These thoughts troubled him deeply, but Kyle's ministrations soon had him forgetting. It was too bad he couldn't enjoy this foreign sensation for much longer, Craig could feel his orgasm fast approaching.

Hearing Craig's enjoyment turned Kyle on.

He bucked his hips up into that moist heat, his head hitting the back of Kyle's throat. "I'm going to-" Craig held on tightly to the seat of the chair and clenched his teeth together to keep from shouting as he came hard. Shooting his cum into Kyle's mouth.

Kyle slowly pulled Craig's dick out, a saliva string was between his mouth and the other boy's dick. He licked Craig's dick clean from the cum.

"K-Kyle! That was-" Craig managed, coming down from his orgasmic high. "Amazing!"

Kyle grined at Craig. "Really?"

"Y-yeah! Your a great cock sucker!" Craig said as he put his manhood away and buttoned up his jeans.

Kyle stood on his legs again. A bit surprised over that his performance was that good.

"Have you ever do something like that before...?" Craig asked.

"Me? No, I haven't."

"So I'm your first!?" Craig grinned. He didn't know why, but he liked the idea that it was him who took Kyle's innocence. "So... wanna continue this in my room?" Craig said noticing the small tent pitched in Kyle's pants.

Kyle swallowed, he couldn't say no to that. "Yes " Kyle answered, eyes closed half way.

Craig gathered Kyle up in his arms and carried him bridal-style up the stairs and into his room, where he dropped the cute boy on the bed and climbed on top him, ravishing his lips with kisses. He could taste the remnants of his cum inside Kyle's mouth and was indeed disgusted. Still he refused to let something that small, ruin the moment. He snuck a hand down the backside of Kyle to play with and fondle the others buttocks. Craig gave each cheek a nice firm squeeze before he released them both and said. "Bebe was right! You do have a nice ass!"

Kyle couldn't help blushing at that. He liked the comment, well not from Bebe, but from Craig it was totally fine. And just by having Craig so close, had already made Kyle a bit worked up.

He brought his lips up to Kyle's ear as if to tell him a secret, and licked the shell while rubbing Kyle's erection forming in his pants.

Kyle gave away a pleasured sound. Shutting his eyes, blushing still.

Craig ground his hips down into Kyle's, releasing a moan of his own. If it felt this good with clothes on, Craig imagined how it would feel without them. Craig groaned at the thought and continued to roll his hips into the boy's underneath him. He worked on pulling Kyle's ear into his mouth so he could suckle gently on the appendage. Kyle's responses were encouraging Craig to thrust faster.

Kyle's arms reached up and wrapped around Craig's neck, he pulled the boy on top of him closer and arched his back as Craig ground down into his hips a bit harder.

Craig watched Kyle through slitted eyes, it was such a turn on to look at the sexy boy underneath him pant and moan. Rocking with Kyle faster, Craig lost himself in the pleasure.

Kyle's cheeks turned red and his body became warmer. Now Kyle was really erected and his nipples had turned hard. "Ah-h..!"

The sexy noises Kyle was making were driving Craig insane. He covered the others mouth with his own, stifling his own moans as well as Kyle's. Not wanting to cum so soon, but unable to contain his excitement. Craig opened his eye's and stared into Kyle's as he came, violently, inside his pants. Craig cried out Kyle's name, still thrusting into the boys hips erratically. He gripped the sheets on either side of Kyle's frame and shook from the force of his orgasm.

Kyle opened his eyes up, moaning loud as he too came in his pants.

Craig panted on top of Kyle, his eyes now fully open were glued to the boy still under him. He smiled wide and rolled over on his back so he was lying beside Kyle on his small bed.

"God! That was fucking incredible!" Craig said after he caught his breath back.

"Yeah, totally awesome..." Kyle looked at Craig with a smile.

Craig closed his eye's savoring the moment. Being here with Kyle was relaxing, he sighed contently with a smile on his visage.

Kyle closed his eyes, since he's a bit tired and laying next to Craig just mad him feel... Safe.

"Craig! How dare you eat my pizza bites, your dead meat!" A squeaky voice called from down stairs. Craig identified this voice to belong to his younger sister Millie, and sat up on his bed quickly at the sound. 'Crap' he thought to himself. Smoothing down his ruffled up hair, Craig realized he forgot his hat down stairs. Hopefully Millie wouldn't notice, it was rare for him to ever take the thing off and it might arouse suspicion from his younger sibling to see him with out it on, especially in the company of someone he'd recently got on good terms with.

The Jewish boy looked up, he heard Millie's voice too. He sat up and looked at Craig from behind.

"Act casual." Craig said with out turning around to look at the other. He bent down and reached under the bed in search of his comic book collection, his wrapped his hand around a few of the comics, pulled them onto the bed and handing Kyle one, flipping the comic book open to a random page. He did the same for himself and sat cross-legged with the thing in his lap.

Millie didn't even knock on Craig's door, he of course expected just as much and pretended to be engulfed in reading the comic book, when he was actually just staring blankly at the pictures.

"Craig you asshole! You ate my- who is that?" Millie asked pointing her little finger in Kyle's direction.

Kyle looked at Millie. "I'm Kyle, Craig's friend." Kyle replied with a friendly voice.

Craig gave his sister a livid look, and discarded the comic book he was pretending to read and stood up to his full height. He towered over his sibling menacingly and stalked up to her. "You're bothering us. Go away." Craig ordered coldly.

Millie frowned and flipped Craig off before scampering down the hall to the sanctuary of her room. "What ever! I'm telling mom when she gets home!" Craig pulled back all his fingers with the exception of his middle one, and pointed it at his sister as she ran away. Craig shut, and locked the door, turning around with a grin plastered on his face.

"Alone at last." Craig walked back to the bed and laid down once more beside Kyle. He turned on his side until he was facing the boy. "What exactly does this make us?" Kyle shot Craig an confused look and lifted himself up and turned over to face Craig more easily.

"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked staring back into Craig's beautiful blue eye's.

Craig sighed deeply before answering, irritation evident in his tone. "I'm talking about the sex we just had!" Craig answered exasperated, and he thought Kyle was smart...

Kyle's cheeks lit up pink and he stuttered his reply uncertainly. "Oh! Oh...um, I don't know."

"We fuck buddies now?" Craig didn't want whatever he and Kyle had to end so soon. He wouldn't mind a physical relationship with Kyle, he himself certainly didn't know why he was attracted to him, and so it was a sort of experiment he wanted to try.

"I guess " He replied. Well, fuck buddies, but Kyle preferred to call it lovers.

Craig gathered his comic book collection and stuffed it back under the bed. "I'm going to change... do you want to borrow some boxers?" Craig asked.

"Yeah I kinda need that."

Craig opened up his dresser drawer and yanked out two pairs of boxers. He tossed Kyle a pair and went about removing his jeans. He did so shamelessly in front of Kyle, thinking since the two of them had already had sex, that taking his clothes off in front of the other wouldn't be a problem.

Even though Craig had seen him naked before, he still felt shy about it. But Kyle couldn't just sit there, so he started unbuttoning his pants.

Sneaking glances at Kyle while he un-dressed, Craig pulled on his fresh pair of boxers, he dumped his sticky ones in the hamper and grabbed up his pants again so he could put them on once more.

Kyle got his cum stained boxers off, then he put the clean ones on. "What should I do... with these?" Kyle held his dirty under wear.

"Put them in the hamper. The next time you come over they will be clean and waiting for you."

"Ok." Kyle put his pants on before putting the boxers in the hamper.

A knock brought Craig's attention to his door and the jiggling of the knob caused him to inwardly panic.

"Craig, open the door this instant!"

Kyle just looked at the door, freezing up. "Erm "

"It's my mother," Craig informed Kyle. "Millie tattled on me for eating the food and mom's here to lecture me." Craig told Kyle as he obediently unlocked his door to allow his mother's entry.

The woman stepped into the room immediately and began bitching away. "Craig, Millie told me about- who is this."

"I'm Craig's friend, Kyle." He thought Craig's mother looked a bit scary? Well, maybe cause she was angry or in that mood...

"I didn't know you brought company over Craig." The woman ground her teeth together as she spoke his name, furious at her son for not informing her. "What a nice surprise! Kyle, will you be staying here for dinner?"

"I don't know, my mother doesn't even know I'm here."

"Why don't you give her a call then!" Craig's mother suggested with a friendly smile on her face. "I'm sure my little boy would enjoy your company!"

"Where's the phone? So I can call her?"

"You don't have a cell?" Craig spoke while he pulled out his phone from his pocket and handed it over to Kyle.

"I have one, but it's home" Kyle answered.

"Well, I'll leave you boys be. There will be an extra plate set at the table just in case!" Craig's mother walked away merrily while humming a tune as she descended the stairs.

Kyle called home, and talked with his mother, after a while he convinced her to let him eat at Craig's place. He hung up and gave Craig's phone back.

Craig eyed Kyle curiously as he talked to his mother on the cell phone. At first it seemed Kyle was losing the battle at convincing his mother to let him stay, but he witnessed as Kyle pulled through victorious after all. Craig took the offered phone from Kyle and pocketed it, grinning back at the boy with a new found respect. Everyone knew just how controlling Kyle's mom was, and Craig had to admit that his mother wasn't half as obsessive as Sheila was about her children. Kyle had to deal with that woman every day. The guy deserved a trophy.

"What you wanna do now?" Kyle asked, looking at Craig and leaning on his hip.

"Xbox?" Craig suggested.

For the next two hours, the boy's enjoyed a half a dozen rounds of Modern Warfare 2 online, and they even snuck in a few plays of Nazi Zombies. A Game Kyle was much better at.

"Dinner's ready!" Announced Craig's mother.

Kyle paused the game and looked at Craig

"Come on." Craig abandoned his controller on the floor and trotted down the hall. He climbed down the stairs and joined his family who were all already seated and waiting for the two boys to accompany them. Craig took his usual seat beside his sister and began dishing out the food onto his plate.

Kyle came down to the dinner table. He sat down at the free seat. Then he started to eat.

Everyone ate in silence, not a word was spoken. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was tranquil, and something Craig was used to. Dinner time was meant for eating. Not (another word that rhymes with eating, but has the same meaning as talking). After the meal, Craig bounded up the steps again and started up the game once more.

Kyle sat down, on the floor and played the game with Craig. He liked the game since he was good at it, if he hadn't been good then Kyle assumed that he wouldn't like it.

It was rare he ever met his match. Since, Tweek didn't much care for electronics, and Clyde cried every time he lost or died, and Token, well, he wasn't very good... at all. Craig really enjoyed himself, they were already on round 19, and Kyle had more kills than him, more points and he hadn't even gone down yet, unlike Craig who had been revived by Kyle three times before.

The sky turned a shade of dark blue signifying it was getting late and the day was coming to an end. Craig reluctantly turned his game station off and bid his farewell to Kyle

Kyle said bye to Craig, then he left the house and returned home to his own house. He reached his room where he sits down on his bed, thinking. Thinking about the day and how it came out be, and how he didn't expect would end in hot loving with Craig.

Craig too thought about how the day turned out. It was certainly the contrary of disappointing.


	3. Chapter 3

**We own nothing and do not make a profit from our written works! Matt Stone & Trey Park own South Park and all the characters in it!**

**I role-played as Craig, Clyde, Stripe, Token, Stan, Tweek, Cartman, Craig's mom, Millie.**

**kylexcraig played as Kyle, Kenny, Sheila and many characters who will be introduced later in the story as it progresses. (Kuroshitsuji characters enter the story later on!)**

**Find me, chuckylover911, and kylexcraig (my RP partners user) on Deviantart!**

* * *

Craig tread the sidewalk on his way to school. He decided that he would ask for Kyle's phone number today, so he could give him booty calls and what-not. Also, he wanted an excuse to chat with him. For some odd reason, he wanted to get to know Kyle. Once he neared the school, Craig caught sight of Kyle, who was talking animatedly with Stan. God how Craig hated Stan. Craig walked past the boys and pulled open one of the doors to the entrance into the building. He slipped inside and made his way to first period.

"Dude," Stan began. "Why'd you ditch me yesterday? I thought we were going to hang out!"

Kyle explained to him that he went with Craig to his house and the two of them had a great time playing Modern Warfare together.

"You abandoned me for Craig?! That's just not right!" Stan ranted on, on how disappointed he was in Kyle until Kenny jumped into the conversation followed by Cartman. Kenny seemed exited over something and he started talking to them all.

Now Kyle couldn't help feeling bad, and didn't listen to what ever Kenny was talking about. But Kyle guessed, like always, that it was about some chick he thought was really hot. The gang walks inside, well, not Kyle. Kyle didn't wanna be in school. He decided to stay outside.

Sitting in first period, Craig wondered just where in hell is Kyle at? Didn't Kyle take the same first period class as him? He knew for a fact the Jew was NEVER late to class, and so it worried him that he was now. Taking it upon himself to look for Kyle, Craig exited the class room and searched for him in the halls, in the bathrooms, outside... Until he found him. Resting under a tree, the leafs shading him from the unforgiving rays of piercing sunlight. His eye's were closed and he looked so peaceful, Craig guessed the boy was sleeping, but that idea was dashed to the wind when Kyle opened his eye's.

Kyle saw Craig standing in front of him, and sat up a little, rubbing at his eyes. "Craig?"

"What are you doing out here? Class is in session, and the teachers pet is missing!" Craig stepped over Kyle's legs and took a seat in the dirt beside him.

"I'm really not in the mood for school today, I have felt this before, but this time, I really just don't want to." Kyle replied, still looking at the boy next to him.

"Kyle Broflovski, dare-devil. I like the sound of that! So... since you've obviously decided to skip, and I'm missing first period because of you... the least you could do is let me tap dat ass!"

"You do that " Kyle put himself in another position, so Craig could 'tap that ass'.

"Eager are we? Let's go somewhere private, can't have any unwanted disturbances, such as people now do we?" Craig stood up and offered his hand to Kyle. "Have any suggestions lover boy?"

"Well... my house?" Kyle took Craig's hand and stood up.

"Good plan." Still holding hands with Kyle, Craig began to run, forcing Kyle to sprint alongside him.

Kyle ran, keeping up with Craig. Holding onto his hat so it wouldn't fall of.

Kyle's house soon came into view and the boys bounded up the steps.

"Parents home?" He asked pulling Kyle into a kiss as soon as he was sure the door was shut.

Kyle shook his head. "Not, many hours until that."

"What about your little brother?" Craig kissed Kyle again

"He's with my dad at work today The only ones here are me and you "

"How convenient!" Craig purred, pulling Kyle close up against his chest.

Kyle grinned. "Should we head up to my room?"

"Fuck it. I have to have you now!" Craig pulled the boy into another long, heated kiss, his hands already pulling Kyle's pants down. Lust. This had to be what Craig felt for Kyle, if it wasn't lust, what else could it possibly be? Before Kyle knew it, his jeans were torn off him.

Craig ravaged the Jew's mouth, swiping his tongue over the roof of the boys mouth. Pulling away, Craig spoke, his voice slightly shaky. "Could you maybe... jack me off while I do the same for you?"

"Mhm... I can." Kyle grinned wider.

Craig unbuttoned his jeans and Kyle grabbed hold of the fabric, and began pulling them down, and off. Kyle striped Craig of his jacket and shirt and drops them on the floor.

A heavy make out session ensued once more. As soon as the clothes were gone, Craig reached for Kyle's hand and forced him to wrap his fingers around his growing arousal. Letting out a low moan upon contact. Craig too, griped the base of Kyle's cock.

Kyle started moving his hand up and down along Craig's dick. And when Craig started, Kyle moaned from pleasure.

Craig nearly melted into that perfect hand working on his shaft, but he forced himself not to give up on servicing Kyle, lest the boy stop pleasuring him altogether.

Kyle moved his hand a bit faster. While he himself, got harder.

Leaning forward once more to capture those two perfectly shaped lips with his own, Craig pumped his hand more vigorously along Kyle's length.

"Craig!" Kyle moaned.

Craig's name sounded so sexy coming from Kyle's lips. He needed to hear more. Stroking Kyle's cock faster, Craig groaned when his ears were rewarded with Kyle's voice shouting his name and pleas for him to move his hand even faster.

Kyle was close to cumming, he breathed heavily. Kyle thought it felt so damn amazing. The boy continued to jerk off Craig.

Craig could feel his own impending orgasm building rapidly, his hips moving up on their own accord to meet Kyle's strokes.

The Jewish boy couldn't hold it in and came hard. Kyle turned ill red in his cheeks. 'Oh dear.'

When Kyle exploded, he not only covered Craig's hand with the white substance, but also Craig's jacket which was caught in the cross-fire. But Craig didn't seem to mind for the moment. What he did mind though was Kyle's flaccid grip on his member and the obvious lack of hand movement. "Kyle! Don't stop." He growled.

Kyle followed his order and moved his hand up and down faster so he could bring Craig to his climax.

Needing something to bite down on so he wouldn't cry out, Craig raised a hand up to his face and clamped down onto the flesh with his teeth. Craig fell into Kyle as he too reached the peak of pleasure. Cum pouring over and covering Kyle's bare chest. Craig breathed heavily into Kyle's neck, he pulled his hand from his mouth and let it fall limply to his side, basking in the after glow of his orgasm.

"Did you really need to make yourself bleed?" Kyle said with out turning his head, looks at Craig.

"I'm not bl-" Craig lifted his hand and witnessed as trickles of blood ran down his knuckles. He pulled away from Kyle's neck and looked from side to side in search of his pants. As he did so, his eye's landed on Kyle, in his naked glory, he felt himself begin to harden once more at the erotic sight of that ivory skin splattered with cum.

The Jewish boy looked at Craig, then he realized what Craig was looking at, causing him to blush like hell. Being this close to Craig, and thinking about sex, gave Kyle a 'wild' boner.

Craig wondered if Kyle would ever let him fuck him. He wanted to badly, but the boy seemed content with all they had been doing so far, not to say that Craig wasn't, but he wanted more. "I was going to suggest we go upstairs to your room... but it seems your a little too excited for that. So what are you thinking about? I'm not even touching you and your getting a stiffy, what's up?"

Kyle didn't see a reason to lie, and he was a bad liar anyways. "I kinda had a s-sex.. thought.."

"What kind? Is it something we haven't already done together- something new?"

"More like... fucking." Kyle answered, blushing.

"I thought you were too prude to want to try something so... scandalous, and so soon."

"I didn't dare to suggest it.."

"You want to do it now? Do you have any lube? Condoms? It's going to hurt a hell of a lot more without them."

"I don't have any, but my dad has condoms... maybe lube." Kyle replied

"Lead the way."

Kyle nodded, then he walked to his parents bedroom to get it. "Condoms, that glow in the dark... all of them" He took one. "And some lube." Kyle took the bottle of lube too.

Craig gathered his clothes up in his arms and followed Kyle, cradling his garments to his chest. Craig waited outside the bedroom until the other emerged with the stuff and together the boys entered Kyle's room. Craig dropped his clothes as soon as the door was shut and locked behind him. He pushed Kyle onto his back on the bed, and climbed on top of him, snatching the condom from his hand.

Since the bottom half portion of Kyle was already naked, it took Craig a matter of seconds to strip the boy completely. Craig robbed Kyle of his hat so he could free the fiery red curls from their prison. He feasted his eye's on the sexy boy underneath him and licked his lips in anticipation. "Turn around, I need to prepare your ass for the pounding it's about to receive."

Kyle nodded and rolled over, so Craig could prepare his ass. How can you prepare an ass?

"I don't really know what I'm doing... I'm pretty much going by instinct. Just thought you should know. I kinda just confessed I was a virgin, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did..." Kyle replied.

"If it hurts too much, tell me, and I'll stop." Craig picked up the bottle of lube and opened the container, he emptied a generous amount into his hand and gave Kyle a warning before pressing his lubed up finger against his waiting hole.

Kyle opened up his eyes, it felt so... so... it was a totally new feeling.

Craig put a little more force behind his finger and saw as Kyle's hole gave way and allowed the appendage to enter, albeit, at a slow pace.

Kyle gave away a pleasure filled sound from having Craig's finger inside him.

Taking this as a sign to continue, Craig pushed his finger deeper into Kyle.

"Ah-h !" The Jew held onto the sheets.

Craig pushed his finger into Kyle until it was knuckle deep. He experimentally curled the finger, all the while straining to hear Kyle's reaction.

He flexed his feet and his toes constricted. He let out a moan of pleasure. Kyle never knew that a finger, a finger, could give out this pleasure..

Kyle's shaky moan gave Craig confidence in his work. Craig pulled his appendage out slowly, and he felt the insides of the boy's ass he was invading, clench around his finger as he did so.

Kyle, opened an eye, keeping one closed. With out turning his head, he looked back, trying to get a sight of the other boy

Craig leaned forward, pushing his finger in and pulling it out slowly and repeating the process all over again. He pressed feather light kisses on Kyle's back and relished the sounds he made the other boy make. Craig hoped his kisses would be enough to distract Kyle from the pain of adding another finger.

Even though it hurt a bit, the Jew enjoyed the added finger, which surprised him. Now his manhood begins to stand.

Craig thrust his digits deep into Kyle searching for THAT spot. He knew as soon as he hit that tight bundle of nerves, Kyle would be in ecstasy.

After a short time, Craig hit that spot. Kyle opened his eyes up wide, moaning Craig's name out.

For that, Craig slid another finger into Kyle and scissored his digits fast, hitting his prostate over and over.

Kyle closed his eyes. He held the sheets tighter in his hands, moaning the other boy's name. He became harder and more rigid. The feeling of it all was... According to Kyle, fantastic.

Craig latched his lips on Kyle's neck and sucked a patch of skin he had not already gotten to. His fingers felt oddly comfortable embedded in Kyle's ass. Craig pitched his digits deeper still, into Kyle. He stretched and jabbed the source of Kyle's pleasure while ironically causing him pain in the process.

"Craig... I-it kinda hurts now.." Kyle said with a weak voice.

"Want me to stop?"

"With the fingers Yes."

Craig slipped his tactile member's out of Kyle's backside and brooded. "Sorry for hurting you... I guess I was rushing into things and you probably don't even want to have sex with me..."

"No no, I enjoyed it before it started to hurt all too much... "

"...Do you want to stop altogether? The sex I mean, for today. We can always try some other time if that's what you want."

"Yeah I think so, you're okay with that, right?" He sat up.

Craig shrugs his shoulders. "Now that that's done and over with... what do you want to do now?"

"Well, getting dressed would be a good start."

Craig nodded in approval, and backed away from Kyle who crawls off the bed.

Craig lingered on the mattress for a moment longer, and then followed Kyle's lead. Picking himself off the bed, Craig glanced around the room for his clothes.

"My clothes are still downstairs... I'll be right back."

Craig stared into space after Kyle excused himself to go fetch his habiliments. He was pensively thinking about what had ALMOST occurred ten minutes ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**We own nothing and do not make a profit from our written works! Matt Stone & Trey Park own South Park and all the characters in it!**

**I role-played as Craig, Clyde, Stripe, Token, Stan, Tweek, Cartman, Craig's mom, Millie.**

**kylexcraig played as Kyle, Kenny, Sheila and many characters who are introduced later in the story as it progresses. (Kuroshitsuji characters enter the story later on!)**

**Find me, chuckylover911, and kylexcraig (my RP partners user) on Deviantart!**

* * *

His clothes were still on the floor. Kyle bent over to pick them up and then started to put them on. When putting his jacket on, Kyle thought about the fingering.

Craig found his clothes in a pile near the door. He walked over to retrieve his 'cool threads' and pulled his shirt over his head before anything else.

Once Craig was entirely dressed he walked down the hall to look for Kyle.

"Hmm..." Kyle finished dressing himself.

Craig reached the bottom of the staircase and called out. "Kyle?"

"Wha... WHat?"

Kyle spun around, clearly shocked to have been called out so suddenly.

"Are you angry at me?" Craig asked.

"What, no I'm not angry. You tried to please me, hurting me wasn't in your thoughts was it?"

"No, it wasn't." Craig muttered in reply.

"So I won't be angry at you... cause you didn't mean to hurt me."

"You mean it? So that means we can continue to 'hang out'?"

"Yes, I mean, I hang with Stan, even though he injured me last year..."

"...Stan."

"Yeah... He kinda gave me two black eyes..."

"What the hell for? I hope you gave it back to him tenfold."

"Well, I broke his arm in my fury..."

"That's my Kyle!"

Kyle just smiled a very sweet smile. He was happy over hearing 'My Kyle'. It made him feel... Special.

Craig glanced at the expression on Kyle's face and swooned at the sight. He was smiling! Smiling at what Craig had said!

Kyle noticed the dreaming look in Craig's face and spoke up. "You there?"

"Y-yeah..." Craig stuttered in reply. STUTTERED! Craig tucker didn't stutter! 'Hehehe that rhymed'... Anyways, something was wrong with him.

"I kinda lost you there..." Kyle spoke, smiling friendly, looking at Craig.

"Maybe it was your imagination?! I'm a down to earth kind of guy, clouds aren't anywhere near my head." Craig answered. "So... on to another subject, should I leave? You probably want to be rid of me."

"Nooooo... I want you stay... "Kyle said with a sweet voice.

He was happy, Kyle didn't want to shove him out the door just yet. What would the boys do now? Video games? Maybe they could makeout later? No sex, but kissing was alright, right? He'd have to ask Kyle later.

"You're awesome to hang out with... I'm not just saying that 'cause of the kissing and stuff..."

Craig grew more thrilled as Kyle spoke. "Does this upgrade our status to; friends with benefits?" He finally asked.

"Yes" Kyle replied with a kind voice.

"Alright! So how long do you want me to stay?"

" A few hours... Or more."

"I can do that. But do you have anything to do around here?"

"Games to my Xbox, computer, books, drawing stuff... "

"The only books I read are comics. I'm not exactly an artist... so drawing is out of the question. That leaves us with the Xbox or computer. You decide."

"Xbox, so we can play two player..."

"What games do you have?" Kyle led Craig to his game station and the two sat criss-cross beside each other on the carpet. Kyle leaned forward and produced a basket of games from under the table that supported the television. He handed Craig the basket and he immediately lifted the burden from Kyle's arms and began to shift through the many cases the container stored. 'Little Big Planet' looked interesting. Craig retrieved the disk and held it out to the slit in the Xbox where the machine eagerly swallowed it whole. Picking up his controller, Craig waited for the game to begin.

The game started with a person telling what Little big planet was, then it was time to choose the level. Kyle chose level three.

Craig began punching in random controls. He'd never played this game before, but so far it looked like there was not going to be any blood and gore. Craig's character, which was apparently a brown sackboy, latched onto this weird bird thing, Kyle's blue character followed close behind, and grabbed onto the brown sackboy's legs and the two of them were carried up into the air. Craig's plain looking player followed Kyle's more beautifully decorated one through the map and to these... what ever they were supposed to be.

The boys had to pull levers, push buttons and other objects to safely pass the wooden flying ghosts.

When Craig tried to karate chop the first ghost he saw to death, Craig was the one to die! Can you believe it! "The heck is this game even about? I can't kill the ghosts! And I died! This is so unrealistic..."

"You're a puppet Craig, and the ghosts have a poisonous gas that kills the character, or sackboy, if you touch it... You have no weapons really.."

"That sucks..." Craig's player lunged at the ghost one final time before deciding he better stop attacking the immortal- dead- whatever! He jumped on the platform things and at the precise moment dodged the ghosts.

Kyle pulled a lever and a shoe elevator came down so the boys could climb higher.

Craig jumped up and down to catch the bubbles. The top right hand side of the screen showed a meter that indicates he is the one with the most points.

They are now close to the end of the level and are riding a skateboard.

Craig held onto the board with all his might. On accident, he released the button that kept his character in place, and the sackboy flew backwards with nothing to hold onto. At the last moment Craig re-applied pressure to the action key and successfully caught onto something. That something being Kyle's blue sackboy.

Craig held onto Kyle just in time, then the skateboard went to the finish line, the level was over. Since Craig had more points, a trophy appeared over his head. With a blue number "1" on it.

The camera lens zoomed in on Craig's drab looking character as he messed around with the controls, experimenting with them. "I win?" One button Craig pushed, turned the expression of his characters face into a smile.

"Yeah, you won, you got a trophy."

"Let's play another round! This game turned out to be surprisingly fun. Do we get to defeat any mob bosses? Are there explosions?"

"Yes, and car races... We will fight a rapper..." Kyle started up the city level. The sack boys landed in what resembled a construction area. They had to jump on the platforms, to avoid touching the red gas on the bottom.

"Car races?!" Craig charged his character ahead of Kyle's. He avoided falling into the dangerous looking red swirling mist. Craig flung his character at the bubbles and the meter in the corner showed that Craig would most likely be the winner of the game once more. He is working the controls like a mad man, completely absorbed in the game. Craig was 'in the zone', so to speak.

A little while after platform jumping and bubble collecting. The sack boys reached a rapper with dark skin and a carrot outfit, standing in front of two cars, his was red while the boys were plain. He challenged the boys for a race. Then he jumped in his car. Kyle hoped in the plain car, followed by Craig, who was all to eager to race the annoying lyric spewer. Kyle pulled the lever that made the car roll. But the rapper drove off the bridge and falls down. While the boys drive into and elevator with that takes them down a floor, to the rapper.

Craig subconsciously leaned forward, thrumming away at the controls.

The rapper had two body guards, and they started shooting at the boys. Craig and Kyle had to use a kind of trampoline to make the so called bombs bounce back at their foes.

After half an hour, the rapper was defeated and the level was over. Outside, in the 'real world', the sky started to darken.

Craig didn't notice the drastic change in time. To him, he'd only been playing with Kyle for an hour, while in reality, he'd actually been playing for more than four!

"Kyle!?" A voice said from downstairs.

"Yeah mom?!"

"What is this!? You've spilled something, come down here and clean it!"

Kyle sighed heavy, putting the controller on the floor, he walked downstairs. Then he looked on the floor seeing this thing that he spilled. It was the boys sperm.. Kyle ran to the kitchen to get a towel and cleaned it up real fast.

Craig, flinched at the sound of Kyle's mother's voice. He pressed a button to pause the game and watched as Kyle left the room. He stood and took a few hesitant steps out of the room, not wanting a confrontation with the retched woman; Sheila.

"What is it anyways...?" She asked her son, that was cleaning the mess on the floor.

"I really don't know mom.." Kyle replied with a sigh, he threw the towel in the trash. Then he started walking back.

Craig sat on the top of the stairs and amused himself with the sight of Kyle's posterior raised in his direction. He knew what Kyle was cleaning up, and grinned.

Kyle didn't notice Craig until he was just a few steps in front of him "What are you doing?"

"I was just watching this naughty little boy clean up the mess he made..."

Kyle couldn't help him self, and his cheeks flushed red.

"Awww! How cute!" Craig said in a half-playful, half-serious tone. "Kyle is blushing!"

That comment made him blush more... Wait, cute...? He knew Craig was mocking him a bit, but, still.

Craig chuckled as he rose from his seat on the stairs to his full height. "What time is it by the way?"

"Nine thirty."

Craig was taken aback. It was that late already!? He whipped out his cell phone and checked the time. Crap! He was going to be bitched at the second he walked into his house... and wasn't looking forward to it. "I think I'll get going..." Craig muttered.

"Oh.. Okey then." Kyle replied. He didn't really want Craig to leave, a part of him wanted to stay close to Craig.

"Before I leave," Craig began. "Can I catch your cell number?"

"Of course" Kyle replied. He waited for Craig to take his phone up, the he told Craig his number slow enough for Craig to catch what he said.

"Your name on my contact list is; Foxy Babe."

That caused Kyle to blush. 'Foxy babe'... but wait.. isn't foxy like, sexy?.. That was it that gave Kyle a funny feeling.

"Want my number?" Craig asked, not waiting for him to answer, Craig stuffed his hand into Kyle's pocket to search for his cell. He pulled it out and began adding his own number in the boys phone. He named himself; Cum Whore, just for kicks and stuffed the device back into Kyle's pocket. "Don't check for my number until your at the table, eating with your family." Craig said before turning to leave, He walked out the door without Kyle's mom discovering him ever being there.

"... Okay then." Kyle said.

Craig walked home. He pulled out his cell to check for any texts or missed calls, he'd always kept his phone on vibrate, none of the ringtones Craig had ever heard sounded good enough to be a ringtone. He had received a handful of texts, and only two missed calls. Craig began reading the first text... it was from Clyde.

'Y u no tel meh u skipin scewl 2dey? I is mad! I wana'd to skip wit chu' Craig found Clyde's grammar atrocious and to be nothing short of retarded, and annoying. And so he didn't bother to type a reply and simply pressed a button to delete it. Craig moved onto read Tokens text next.

'Did you fail to recall we planned to study together today!? How many times have we made plans and you 'forget' to make an appearance? And by the way, I've personally collected your homework from your classes today. Missing school, really? Your on the road to delinquency. And you're never going to get into a good college if you keep this up.' Token's text message was laborious to read. The guy should have called if he had so much to say... Jeez.

Craig deleted Jimmy's text the instant his eye's fell upon it. His texts were strung out in stutters much like his usual way of speaking.

Craig's eye's widened a bit at the last text, it was from Kenny! How in the hell did he get his number? Craig had no recollection of ever giving to him himself.

'Dude, why did you skip school, with Kyle?..' - Kenny

'How did you even get this number? Are you stalking me? And to answer you question: it's frankly none of your business.' Craig texted back.

Craig walked into his house and was instantly assaulted by his mother. "Where were you? Why didn't you tell me you were out playing with your friends? "

'Got it from Token... And why can't I know why you skipped school with Kyle...?' -Kenny

'Because I hate u' Craig ignoring his mom's bantering, and typed in the words.

'F U bitch... You've been fucking weird lately..' - Kenny

'Well, we haven't been on the best of terms with each other... How would you know if I've been acting wierd? We aren't even friends. And fuck you!' Craig texted.

'You look 'dreaming' all the time, plus, Kyle hasn't been hanging with the game since he started being with you more... '-_-' -Kenny

'Fine I give in! Me and Kyle... we're actually best friends! Ha! bet you thought I was going to say 'dateing'? Was I rite? Go and fuck off Kenny.' -Craig

'Wait what?! Best friends... o.o...?! Dafuq ?' -Kenny

'Don't tell anyone else... ok? It's a secret.' -Craig

On to the missed calls. Craig's mother had called, of course, she was almost as controlling as Kyle's mom, so he could relate. He hit delete and presumed to browse through his missed calls.

Craig clicked play, on Tweek's missed call and listened as he 'gahed' and 'arged', he realized it was just Tweek asking if he was alright and if the underpants gnomes had stolen him or some crap like that... yeah. Craig knew a lot of weird people...

Kyle was eating dinner, but a few minuets into the dinner, he remembered what Craig said earlier. So Kyle took up his phone to check. The second he saw Craig's contact name, he opened his eyes up wide. Kyle just finished dinner, he walked to his room and looked at the contact list and looked at the name 'cum whore'. "It's not that he'll look in my phone anyways... Kyle changes the name to 'Sweetheart'. Kyle liked the name 'sweetheart' better.

Craig shut his eyes and placed his phone on the nightside beside him. When he opened them again, it was a new day, and the sun was shining through the window.

Kyle was already up, getting dressed. The sun was shining bright through the window. He took his cellphone and put it in his pocket.

Stan wondered if Kyle was deliberately ignoring his texts or if he simply didn't know they were there. He'd only sent a few dozen of them and some voicemails. How could he not notice them?

Kyle saw them, right now- Since he missed some calls, so he decided to call Stan and ask what he called for.

As Stan was about to put his cell away- it came alive in his hand! The ringtone blared loudly causing Stan to almost drop it in surprise. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hi dude, it's Kyle... You called? And sorry that I didn't pick up, I didn't see it until now.."

"Kyle! Why'd you skip school? Get your ass out the door and meet me at school." Stan said all in one breath. He was angry and relieved that Kyle called him back. But he wanted to talk in person. He hung up without waiting for Kyle's reply and snatched his back pack as he flew out the door.

Kyle sighed in shock, he shoved his cell down his pocket and took his pack. Then he ran out the door in a hurry, he started running to the school.

Stan stood in the front of the school building waiting for Kyle. He folded his arms, one over the other whilst tapping his foot, in an impatient pose.

Kyle ran up to Stan and stopped right in front of him.

Stan felt a little guilty for making Kyle run all the way to the school, but he was more happy Kyle would be willing to do such a thing just because Stan told him to.

"So... You wanted something?" Kyle asked, trying to get his breath back.

Stan unfolded his arms and ceased the tapping of his foot. "I was worried! What was so important that you had to skip school for? I thought we were best friends! Best friends don't keep secrets from each other..."

"I-I... erm, didn't feel so good. SO I decided to go home and rest."

"Well now I feel like a total asshole... I'm sorry dude. Did you go to the doctor?"

"No, I wanted to wait... But I'm all better now"

"I feel like such a douche..."

"It's fine dude" Kyle said, giving Stan a friendly smile. Then Kenny comes running. Not in his happy mood. "Something wrong dude?" Kyle asked Kenny.

"No...", Kenny replied, clearly lying. But Kyle decided not to disturb on trying to find out.

Kyle stepped to the side. "I just need to make a call..." He walked to a tree far from the other. He took his phone up and called Craig.

Craig felt his phone go off in his back pocket and he stopped walking for a moment to pull the device out. A picture of a phone appeared on the screen when he flipped his phone open with the words: 'incoming call from Foxy Babe' underneath. Craig immediately answered. "Kyle?"

"Hi Craig." Kyle replied with a happy voice. "I'm just wondering, where are you?.. 'cause I'm getting bored to death here... at the schoolyard."

Craig smiled wide. "I'm on my way there. Want me to kid-nap you?"

"I wouldn't mind it " Kyle grinned.

"They might get suspicious if you skip again. As for me, I usually am absent..."

"We can go on lunch brake...?"

"Meet me in the mens room." Craig said before pressing the 'end call' button and stuffing the cell back into his pocket.

-(Lunch Brake...)-

Kyle waited in the mens room as he leaned against the wall with his hands down his pockets

Little did Kyle know, Craig was already in the mens room. He was crouched on a toilet lid hidden in a stall. Craig stealthily scaled the stall and landed behind Kyle. Creeping silently behind his prey, Craig's eye's never left Kyle's back. When he was close enough to hug, Craig made his move. He wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist pulling him into an embrace.

Kyle snapped out from la la land the second Craig's arms where around him. When he saw it was Craig, he smiled happily. "Hi."

"I didn't scare you? Oh well." Craig said snuggling into Kyle's hat. He removed it so he could have better access the red locks underneath. He rested his chip atop the mound of hair and sighed a happy sound. "This is going to sound... Outrageous, but I actually enjoy being with you! Like this, and when we hang out, especially when we do dirty things together..."

Kyle smiled wider. "I love spending time with you too.." Kyle realized after he said it, that he said 'love'.

"Me too." Craig answered.

"I'm glad you do..." Kyle said, with a sweet voice, and without really realizing it. Kyle grabbed the other boys hand.

Craig looked down over Kyle's shoulder and watched as the boy wound their fingers together. Craig got this warm fuzzy feeling in his chest and he gave a gentle squeeze to the hand in his own.

Now Kyle thought to him self that he felt more for this boy, Craig, more then a friend with benefits, so much more, and wondered how Craig felt back.

"Hey, you know, we should hold hands more often..."

"Yeah.. hehe, we should" Kyle reply with a smile.

"What were you going to say? Before, it looked like you wanted to say something."

"Well, Craig... There's kinda something I wanna tell you..."

Craig cocked his head to the side in question.

"Well, I'v-" Kyle was interrupted by Craig's phone that started ringing.

Craig gave Kyle an apologetic look before answering the call, who knows, Clyde might actually have something important to tell him for once. "What is it?" Craig hissed into the receiver.

"WAAAAAAA!"

Craig flinched at the sound. "Shut up Clyde! Why did you call me?"

Craig listened as Clyde sniffed and seemed to calm down a bit. "B-Bebe dumped me! *sniff* *sniff* *sob* *sob*"

"I have to lend Clyde some moral support or what ever. He was dumped and might try to kill himself, this is kind of serious as he's attempted the act twice before. I'll see you later?" Craig clicked off his phone and put it back in his pocket. He walked out of the restroom to find Clyde.

"God damn it!" Kyle leaned his head against a wall. Why did Clyde have to call NOW!? Kyle hated the interruption. Kyle walked out from the mens room, hands in his pockets.

-(In a different room of the building...)-

"I'll do it! I swear I'll do it!" Clyde wailed holding a pair of scissors directed at his wrist.

"Clyde calm down, put down the scissors and lets talk this through..." Token said carefully phrasing his words.

"Clyde, put away the goddamn scissors already! So the bitch dumped you, so what? Get over it you pussy." Cartman said.

"Wow, I'm surprised you want to stop Clyde from killing himself. I thought you enjoyed watching people suffer." Craig said.

"Yeah, well I can't very well do that if the guy's dead, now can I?" Cartman replied spitefully.

Kyle reached the exit to the building and walked outside and sat down on a bench. He took up a little pocket book and began read. This book was his favorite. It was very dramatic and romantic at the same time. And Kyle never got tired of reading it.

There was plenty of drama occurring in the very spacious storage closet, that was strangely enough, empty, with the exception of four boys, all about or around the prime age of 17.

"Killing yourself isn't going to help!" Token continued.

Where Tweek was at the moment, Craig didn't know, but it was probably best he wasn't here. The guy would be having a spazz attack screaming 'too much pressure'!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~ don't do it!" Cartman said.

"I do not advise that you slit your wrists, your blood would stain the carpet and the school would have to pay to have it pulled up and replaced. I don't believe you put the scissors into consideration. They're rusty, and the blades are blunt. Therefore it'll be harder to cut-" Token was interrupted by Clyde.

"Bebe... *sniff* I miss you so much, I cannot bear to live in this world without you... I'm so lonely!"

"Will you all just stop!" Craig's voice rung out above all the others. 'I can't believe I left Kyle for this' Craig thought to himself. "Clyde cut it out..." 'Pun intended.'

Craig crossed the room and swiped the scissors from Clyde's hands. "Your so stupid." He said before grabbing the boy by the collar of the shirt with his free hand. He dragged him over to Token and practically pushed him into his arms. "Make sure this guy is supervised at all times. Can't have him dying on us. That'd make one less member in our gang."

Craig left the room with Cartman flanking his right. It seemed the fat ass was only there for the entertainment, and now that it was over, we was looking for trouble. "Where are we going Craig? And who're you texting?"

Craig briefly raised a middle finger up to Cartman, and resumed his texting to Kyle. 'Where R U?' he typed.

Kyle felt his cellphone vibrate, he pulled it up from his pocket. On the screen it said, 'You've got a message from Sweetheart'. Kyle opened up the message and read it, he replied with, 'In the schoolyard.'

'I'll be there soon.' Craig typed back. Now, to ditch the schizo fat ass... "Cartman, I'll race ya!"

"Wha-" Cartman began before Craig tore off down the halls and out the door. He knew Cartman wouldn't follow him now, he'd have to run and the piece of shit wasn't willing to do much in the exercise department. Craig saw Kyle on a bench with a book in hand- predictable~ oh wait! Is Kyle crying? What was Kyle so sad about? Craig walked up to the boy and without a word and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hi Craig. Didn't see you there..." Kyle dried some tears off his cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, It's this book... It's really sad..."

"Book?" Books never piqued Craig's interest, why should the one Kyle held be any different? But he couldn't deny he was curious about what made Kyle cry. "What's it about?"

"It's a love story. A couple that has problems and enemies who try to ruin their relationship all the time.. But they keep it up, but sometimes it cracks.."

"I don't understand? A book can't move a person to tears."

"This one always has..."

"Can I borrow it? After your done reading of course.."

"Of course Craig"

I stopped Clyde from killing himself... again! Why am I even friends with that wailing idiot? I'd much rather be with you..."

Kyle smiled, Craig would rather hang out with him then Clyde! "I'm glad to hear that, no, more like overjoyed..." Kyle replied with a cute smile

Craig took a seat beside Kyle and purposely pressed his leg against the other boy's.

Holding the book in his lap. Kyle turned and looked at the other boy. "What do you wanna do?"

"You don't have to stop reading on my account. I think I'll just sit back and relax."

"You sure?" Kyle asked, just to be sure. Craig nodded and said yes. So Kyle returned to the book. And after only like two minuets later, Kyle was already crying from the content in the book.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were related to Clyde." Craig draped his arm over Kyle's shoulders and leaned against him slightly. He hoped this would comfort the crying boy.

"I'm just at the saddest part... It's super sad."

"Don't even think of spilling the story. I want to read and find out for myself."

"I won't spoil it... I promise," Kyle answered. The sun shined over the two boys, even though it wasn't super warm outside.

"Good."

A blond boy crossed the school yard. His eyes flashed green and he wore purple shorts, high socks, boots with high heels and purple ribbons. He wore a white shirt and a great bow tied around his neck, the color of soft light brown. He also wore a red jacket he held a butterfly that was missing a wing cupped in his hands.

Craig failed to acknowledge the third presence and he snuggled up against Kyle, his eye's slipping closed.


	5. Chapter 5

**We own nothing! Matt Stone & Trey Park own South Park and all the characters in it! Yana Toboso owns Butler/Kuroshitsuji and all the characters in it!**

**I role-played as Craig, Clyde, Token, Stan, Tweek, Cartman, Craig's mom, Millie.**

**kylexcraig played as Kyle, Kenny, Sheila and Aloise Trancy, Claude Faustus, Alan Humphries, Grell Sutcliff, Undertaker.**

**Find me, chuckylover911, and kylexcraig (my RP partners user) on Deviantart!**

* * *

The blond boy put the butterfly in a black box and dug a hole in the ground, and set the box in there, and covered the hole up with dirt and snow.

Craig sighed a content sigh, and relaxed into the bench.

"Hi Pip" Kyle said to the blond boy.

"Hi Kyle."

"What did you do there?"

"Well, my cousin is coming to visit and he said that everyone deserves a proper funeral. And the butterfly died." Pip replied.

Craig eye's snapped open when his peace was interrupted by a girly voice with an rich English accent, he looked back unhappily at the awkward blonde boy and watched as Kyle and the intruder engaged in conversation.

"Well, a good cousin?"

"No, he's a bit of a bitch... Very much is. And he acts weird around his butler, REALLY weird. And he creeps me out..." Pip answered. " Well, have a nice day." Pip moved on.

"What was that about? And do you think he noticed I had my arm on your shoulder the entire time you guys were talking?"

"I don't think he did..."

Another boy came running in a similar type of outfit like Pip. But he also wore eye liner and mascara. And after him, a man in a fancy suit, his hair black, and he wore glasses over his emotionless face.

"What the fuck is going on? Who are these people? Are we being invaded?" Craig kept his arm around Kyle's shoulders and refused to move it.

A leaf fell down, almost touching the boy before the man caught it in his hand. When the blond boy tripped, the man captured him quick like hell.

"Claude, let me down before I destroy your knees!" The kid yelled at the man. He like Pip, had a British accent.

"As you wish," the man replied and set the boy down.

Kyle looked at them with wide open eyes, and feeling a bit scared he looked away quickly.

Craig took one look at the duo and stated: "Not interested." Craig pulled out his phone with his free hand and began to play Sudoku.

Craig wasn't really paying attention to the puzzle game on his phone. He kept glancing at the strange pair and couldn't help but find the tall, raven haired male to be kinda hot. He was no where near as attractive as Kyle... but still.

The blond boy twirled in a circle on his high heels. The man watched him. Then Cartman came out from the school building. He spotted the man and the boy, but not Craig and Kyle "That is so gay," Cartman said to him self. He decided to show his disapproval by throwing a snowball. But the fancy looking man, with out seeing the ball, smacked it down as if it were a pesky fly. The guy turned and looked straight at Cartman with cold eyes. Cartman walked inside again, feeling creeped out. The blond boy clapped.

"But now, we need to fix this.." The boy looked around and saw the two boys. Then he said something to the suited man. The man walked up to Craig and Kyle.

"Excuse me, but is there any chance I can I ask you two for a favor?" He said with his deep and calm voice, assuming the boys were a couple.

Craig watched, his eyes fixated on the black clad man walking towards him. The man stopped before the bench and asked if the boys would do a favor.

"Depends..." Craig began, he stared into those cold eyes and finished. "On what kind of favor it is you want."

The man took out a key from his pocket. "I just want you to hold this key, it's a secret, you're not allowed to tell anyone about it... keep it one meter away from you at all times."

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"I am not allowed to tell, but will you do it?"

The two boy accepted the favor and the suited man handed them the key.

"MIght I ask why we must keep the key a meter away at all times?"

"So you won't lose it. It's highly important that you don't. We can't hold it ourselves, because if we do, the one who wants the key, will find it. But he won't search for it on two young boys."

"oh... kay?" Craig said. "We'll be sure to um... keep it safe."

"Good." The man turned away from them and started walking back to the blond boy.

"He succeed in creeping me out..." Kyle said watching.

"That hot guy is either on a serious trip, or just plain crazy. But damn, he sure is hot.."

"The blond kid?"

"No, not that brat. The man that just gave us this key!"

"Wait, you find the gown man hot..?"

"Yes! You don't?"

"No, I don't find him hot."

"What about the snooty blonde?"

"Nope, not him either..."

"So you like girls then?" Craig turned a bit in his seat to face Kyle.

"No! They are not just the type I find attractive." Kyle got a bit irritated.

"You're gay, Broflovski?" The corners of Craig's mouth twitched upward slightly. It was more than amusing to watch Kyle get angry. He sorta understood why Cartman did it all the time. The fierceness in Kyle's eyes, the clenched fists... it was all so cute.

"Haven't you found that out already!?" Kyle said with a pissed voice.

The blond and the man look over at the boys from where they stood.

"Is the couple fighting?" the boy asked his butler. The man nodded.

"I think so, yes"

Craig smirked. Kyle got so worked up over small things...

"No, to be honest. I'm stupid."

Kyle just got more angry. "Stop it! If I weren't gay, then I wo-..." Kyle stopped him self, right there.

"You wo- what, Kyle?" Craig pressed.

"Nothing!" Kyle covered his mouth with his two hands, shaking his head.

"You shouldn't leave sentences unfinished, Kyle." Craig purred.

"It will stay unfinished.." Kyle answered and shook his head again.

"Is that so? I'll make you talk." Craig pushed the boy backwards so he was sprawled on the bench. He then climbed atop the boy and leaned down.

"W-what are you doing?"

Craig leaned down and hovered over Kyle's exposed throat. He brought his lips down on the skin and sucked it into his mouth.

"Nngh... C-Craig.." Kyle shut his eyes hard, blushing

Those delicious sounds! Craig sucked harder on the flesh.

Needing something to clamp onto, Kyle grabbed Craig's jacket arm.

The grip on his arm only tightened as Craig continued to suckle on Kyle's neck.

The boys actions took the blondes attention.

"Oh hot damn..." The blonde boy said. The butler looked down on him.

"Master?"

"Don't mind me, c'mon let's go.." They both start to walk away from the schoolyard.

Craig released the flesh and licked up Kyle's neck up to his ear where he whispered. "Are you going to finish what you were saying earlier?"

"No" Kyle was definitely not going to say it.

"You're making it more difficult than it needs to be..." Craig said just before he covered Kyle's mouth with his lips.

"Fuck, it's not everyday you see this.." a voice said.

'shit! We're caught!' Craig thought. He froze in place. His lips still connected with Kyle's Slowly, he pulled away from the boy and turned to look for the owner of the voice.

A man with long grey hair stood there, he had long black nails that went nicely with the black clothes he wore.

"Sup..." He said with a teasing voice.

Kyle looked at him, wondering who the hell he was.

Craig stood up, off the bench and glared daggers at the person who interrupted his fun.

"Stop bitch glaring me, I just wanna ask if you guys have seen a bitch sissy faggot and a boring piece of crap that is walking with the bitch sissy faggot?"

"What?!"

"Blond girly boy, and black haired no fun man."

"We haven't seen anyone that fits your description." Craig snapped. He just met the guy and he already hated him.

"But if you see a suited man and a little shit kid that walks with him, tell him I need the key.." He walked away again.

"Shiiiiiiiit..."

"What?"

What the hell, who the hell was he...?"

"Let's not let that bother us! I was kinda in the middle of making you talk." Craig said, his words laced with suggestion.

"Well, then go on. Make me talk." Kyle smirked.

"Shit! I just remembered where we are. We're outside, what if someone see's us?"

"Oh yeah... I mean, the man that randomly popped up, what if that had been...someone from class..."

"I really don't care who see's us. It's you who I'm concerned about.."

"Me? Why?"

"Do your friends know you're gay? What about your parents?"

"No, neither of them know..."

"That's what I'm worried about you for. Do you want your friends and family to find out your gay by catching us in the act? Or by gossip?"

"No.. I don't want that..."

"Do you understand now? If this, what's between us, gets out. The person who it will effect most will be you."

"I understand.."

"How about we continue where we left off later? After school, my house?"

"Sounds swell..." Kyle smiled.

"And what should we do with this key anyway?" Craig asked holing the small item in his palm out to Kyle. "You wanna hold onto it? I'm not that great at keeping things... I often lose them."

"Sure Craig, I can handle that..." Kyle took the key and placed it in his chest pocket.

"How about we get back to class? Everyone will be wondering where you are."

"Yeah... We should.. " Kyle returned with Craig, to class.

Craig's mind was occupied with the events that followed after entering the school yard. Who were those people...

'Those people' had returned to the school yard and could be seen trough the classroom window.

'holy shit! We're being stalked!' Craig thought to himself as he gazed out the glass.

The suited man looked at Craig, and their eyes meet.

Craig couldn't pull his eye's away from the ones that seemed to peer into his soul.

"Dude, what are you looking at?" Kyle asks.

Craig was thankful to be broken out of his trance. He blinked a few times and looked at Kyle. "They're back."

Kyle turns to look out the window. "Fuck... Why the hell..."

"Let's just ignore them and act like were not being followed by a handsome freak and an obnoxious squirt."

The suited man left the place, leaving the blond boy on spot. Kyle still looks out, then wonders where the suited man is going.

"If that guy comes into our class room..." Craig didn't know how to finish his sentence. So he added. "I'm going to do something."

"He's scaring me"

They're harmless..."

"How do we know?"

"We don't."

Kyle was really scared right now, since he viewed the suited man as someone who easily could make a kill.

Craig sat back in his seat, he repositioned his hands so they were behind his head in a lazy, care free position, even though he was feeling worried.

The bell rang and students rushed out from the room. Kyle dragged himself to his feet, not wanting to leave the classroom.

Craig followed close behind Kyle, he felt protective over him all of a sudden. And Kyle's anxiety was adding to his.

When the crowed eased out, the two boys could see the suited man right outside the classroom.

Craig stopped in his tracks.

Kyle with out realizing, backed off.

Craig tensed up as he watched Kyle scurry backwards.

Kyle stopped when he hit the wall behind him.

Craig stood his ground and leveled his gaze with the tall, dark and handsome fellow in front of him. "What is it?"

The suited man stepped into the classroom with an emotion cold face. "Have you spoken with Undertaker?"

"Undertaker? Do you mean that weird old man with long white hair?"

"Yes, him." The suited man replied, holding his arms behind his back.

"There's your answer. We saw him, so what. We didn't tell him we saw you or your blonde kid."

"Stay away from him..." The suited man replied, then he left the classroom all casual like.

"Ok..."

"He still creeps me out..."Kyle said from the back of Craig.

"I have an idea, how about he stay away from both of them? The White haired guy, and hot dude. Sorry if the 'hot' term is getting a little repetitive, if I knew his name I wouldn't be calling him that."

"Sounds swell to me..." Kyle said, then he yawned.

"You tired? Let's hurry up and get to my place then..." Craig grinned inwardly. He couldn't wait to get Kyle alone.

"Oh... Yeah, sounds great..." Was Kyle' reply. He starting to leave the classroom with Craig.

"I have to get my bag, wait here." Craig said before speed walking down the hall to search for his locker.

Kyle ran to his too, so he could get his. He snatched his pack and then closes the locker in haste.

Craig spotted his locker and took off in a sprint. He twisted the combination in the lame lock and it opened with ease. Craig pulled out his bag and swung one strap of his back pack on his should and then slammed the locker shut. He retraced his steps back to where he left Kyle.

Let's go then, shall we..." Kyle started walking out with Craig. When they come out, a cold wind met them both. Kyle shuddered.

"Kyle, are you cold? Want my jacket?"

"No no, I'm fine..." Kyle said, giving Craig a smile.

Craig looked from side to side to see if anyone was in sight, when he was satisfied no one was, Craig placed a quick peck on Kyle's lips and rested a hand on his waist to pull him closer. "Then let me keep you warm." He whispered.

The second Craig came closer, Kyle's heart started to pump faster and his cheeks turned a rosey red. When ever Craig was near, Kyle reacted in this way.

Craig smiled at Kyle's cheeks darkening and pulled Kyle along with him by the waist as he walked home.

When the two boys arrived at the Tucker family's house. Kyle waited for Craig to unlock the door to the house and stepped inside once it was opened.

Craig made sure to lock the door after he entered.

"What do you wanna do now?" Kyle asked, looking at Craig.

Craig pretended to think. "We could play video games... but I'm not really in the mood to do that. I'd much rather play with you."

"I like that idea" Kyle smirked and walked up to Craig.

Kyle looked into Craig's eyes before connecting their lips.

Craig kissed back eagerly, his eye's falling half way closed.

Kyle wrapped his arms around Craig made himself move closer

'This is what I'm talking about! Some alone quality time, with Kyle.' Craig thought, 'No distractions, just us, and this.'

Craig pulled Kyle's bottom lip into his mouth and he sucked on the soft, plump feature of his face.

Kyle's minty breath hits Craig's face and he released his lip to dive his tongue into Kyle's mouth.

"Mhh..." Kyle highly enjoyed this, and got a bit exited.

Craig slid his tongue against Kyle's, his hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they grabbed at Kyle's posterior and kneaded the flesh.

"Nngh..." Kyle wanted to be closer to Craig then ever.

Craig slipped a hand down the back of Kyle's jeans, past the tighty-whiteys and to the two soft mounds of flesh. Craig squeezed the cheeks relentlessly, he just couldn't seem to get enough of the feeling! Craig's hand retreated from Kyle's pants and tugged on the shirt Kyle was wearing, fully intending on yanking it right off. Craig barely acknowledged the 'clink' sound of the key, that was located in the breast pocket of the shirt as it hit the floor. That small detail hadn't an ounce of meaning to Craig and he proceeded with the striping of Kyle's clothes, not caring where the articles landed, and craving for skin on skin contact. It was Craig's first priority to undress the beautiful boy, and even if he couldn't exactly fuck him, Craig could leer at his body and play with it to his hearts content!

Craig got Kyle naked faster then Kyle thought he would, he was even surprised by it.

Craig's hand's were upon Kyle once again, and they were everywhere. Winding through his hair, grabbing his ass, touching his chest... Kyle lost track of where they were.

Craig broke from the heated kiss and panted out. "Don't you want to touch me? Do I have to do all the work?!"

"S-sorry..."

"Don't say sorry! Just let your body do what it want, don't think too much, just do."

Kyle nodded and then they start kissing again. He started with getting Craig's upper body naked.

Craig helped Kyle remove his t-shirt after he unzipped and shrugged his jacket off, his clothing pooling on the floor next to Kyle's. Craig attacked Kyle's lips again once freed of the sweltering layers.

Kyle reached for Craig's pants unbuttoned his button . He pulled Craig's pants down, but can't get them longer down then to Craig's foot ankles.

Craig kicked his shoes off and his pants came off next. His boxers were the only thing that stood in his way now.

Kyle striped them off too, getting Craig completely naked.

Craig pushed Kyle away, so he could get a better view at his body. He was practically salivating as he drank in the sight of Kyle naked. Without thinking about it, Craig's tonque darted out from his lips and slicked them slowly.

Kyle wondered what the push was all about but he got lost in his mind viewing Craig's body.

"Oh," Craig broke free of the trance Kyle's milky skin put over him as he remembered something serious. "I forgot my sister was home."

"But don't freak out. I'm sure she wouldn't care if she caught us." Craig said. "But I think we should take this to my room, just in case she decides to be a bitch and spread the word."

"Yeah" He grabbed his clothes.

"Next time we should probably wait till we get to my room before we get naked." Craig smiled. The boys quickly gathered their things and began walking for the stairs, Kyle in the lead.

Kyle's ass swayed from side to side and Craig couldn't resist the urge to- 'clap!', Craig grinned deviously after delivering a loud smack to Kyle's ass.

Kyle opened his eyes wider, didn't expect that. "Are you having fun?" Kyle asked, closer to Craig's room.

"Do you need to ask?" Craig smiled.

"I really don't know" Kyle was to shy to give him a better answer. He didn't really know either.

Craig dropped his habiliments in a pile beside the door and strolled up to Kyle, he took the articles Kyle was holding and threw them to the floor as well. "Can I?" Craig asked dragging a hand down Kyle's stomach, he paused above his abdomen and stared into Kyle's eye's questioningly.

"Of course... " Was Kyle's reply, his cheeks growing a shade of light pink.

Craig licked up the side of Kyle's neck and grabbed the half-mast erection between his legs.

"Nngh. " Kyle closed his eyes, and held Craig to him.

Craig stroked Kyle's stiffening member and decided it was necessary to give Kyle's neck yet another hickey. In the back of his mind he hoped Kyle wouldn't be angry at him for marking his skin, he would now have to wear scarves and such things to hide the evidence of their 'play time' with each other.

Kyle really enjoyed this, VERY much. His cheeks were now a vibrant red and his lips seemed to have gained some color as well.

Craig nudged Kyle on his back, and crawled atop him, straddling his hips. His hand never left Kyle's reproductive organ and he actively jerked his wrist up and down, just to hear those sweet sounds Kyle was eliciting.

"C-Craig..!" Kyle moaned. Craig's actions really turned Kyle on.

Craig shuddered at hearing Kyle cry out his name. He swooped down to place a brief, soft kiss on his lips, before he planted his lips on Kyle's chest, slowly trailing downward.

'Is he...?' Kyle thought when he watched Craig move down his body with tantalizing lips.

Craig didn't know how blow jobs worked, or how to do them, but he sure knew what it felt like to receive one, thanks to Kyle. He decided it was time to return the favor, and give Kyle that pleasure.

Craig let his tongue lap over Kyle's stomach before he continued to kiss down Kyle's slim body. Craig stopped these ministrations when he come in contact with Kyle's red pubic hair. He pulled away so he could get a better look at Kyle's dick. He'd never seen a cock so up close before, much less put one in his mouth. He swallowed suddenly feeling nervous. Craig took Kyle's member in his hand and he bent over slightly to kiss up his length, much like the way he did to Kyle's chest just moments before.

'He is...' Kyle thought.

Craig gave the pre-cum dripping slit of Kyle's dick a small lick and decided the taste wasn't so bad. Craig drew in a deep breathe to calm himself, he didn't want to disappoint Kyle, especially with something as intimate as a blow job. He would not disappoint. Craig would give it his all.

Craig opened his mouth and wrapped it around Kyle's head, giving it a sharp suck, and looking up to catch Kyle's reaction.

Kyle was now completely red and he moaned. "Mmhhh.."

Craig wasn't satisfied with that reaction, he wanted to hear Kyle scream his name, but he remembered his sister was home and that would give the boys secret away. He hoped Kyle would remember to keep reasonably quiet.

Craig held down Kyle's hips just in case the boy got impatient and started thrusting into his mouth. He placed his mouth over Kyle once more and relaxed his jaw, and throat to accommodate Kyle's length. Because Craig was inexperienced, he could only fit half of Kyle in his mouth before he began to gag. He pulled back an inch and sucked on the throbbing cock in his mouth.

"Ahh... Craig!" Kyle moaned. 'that feels amazing!'

Craig breathed deeply through his nose, taking in Kyle's distinct musk though his nostrils. Craig couldn't stop himself from stroking his own cock, Kyle was being too sexy at the moment, and Craig needed release.

Craig moaned lowly on the dick in his mouth and took it deeper into his throat.

Kyle enjoyed it and gave away pleased sounds as he got closer to cum.

Craig released his grip on Kyle's arousal and slid his hand under the boy, he spread the cheeks of Kyle's ass easily and pushed two fingers between them.

'Oh my..' Kyle thought when he felt fingers enter him. "Ahh-h!"

Craig pulled his digits out again and rammed them in, in search for Kyle's prostate. He hoped his stimulations would give Kyle the best orgasm the nerd had ever had. He thrust his fingers in and out, as his mouth worked over Kyle's shaft. He brought himself closer to orgasm with his own hand, working skillfully on his engorged cock.

Kyle's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Everything was amazing and feelings were abundant, now Kyle was on the edge to cum.

Craig pounded that spot inside Kyle over and over. He moaned brokenly around Kyle's cock lodged down his throat and his hand just went away pulling on his own flesh. 'So close!'

Kyle came, and he came a lot! Kyle's face grew impossibly redder.

Craig's eye's flew open as a hot fluid shot down his throat and filled his mouth. He sputtered, pulling back from Kyle's member as he choked.

"You okey Craig?" Kyle sat up, he crawled over to the other boy. "I'm so s-sorry..."

Craig coughed a few more times before he could breathe again. "I'm... fine." Craig managed through gasps of air. "Next time, give me a warning."

Kyle nodded. " I will... Again, I'm so sorry.."

Craig reached a hand up to wipe the remnants of Kyle's cum off his lips and he licked the substance clean from his hand.

Kyle looked at Craig, feeling a bit ashamed.

"You can make it up to me by finishing me off." Craig said, referring to his still rather stiff member.

"Of course... Lay down on the bed and I'll please you."

Craig obeyed eagerly. He spread his legs and his arms flailed out on the bed in the spread-eagle position.

Kyle started with kissing Craig on his chest while wrapping his hand around Craig's manhood.

Craig moaned lowly, the attentions paid on his chest and the feeling of Kyle's hand wrapped around his cock, made him feel like he had died and gone to heaven.

Kyle started pumping with his hand, kissing Craig's chest.

Craig had to hold onto something, and the sheets just weren't doing it for him. He wove his fingers through Kyle's jumble of curls and pulled on them. He bucked his hips into Kyle's welcoming hand and broke out in pants. At this rate, he wouldn't last much longer.

Kyle started pumping faster, sticking his pink tongue out and lick Craig's nipple.

"Oh god!" Craig moaned at the wet sensation he felt on his chest. 'When did Kyle get so good at this?' He was on the edge now, he tried to hold back, tried to make this moment last... but to no avail. He exploded in Kyle's hand.

Kyle felt Craig's sperm flow over and onto his hand of which he lifted up to examine before licking it clean from Craig's 'little' mess.

Craig watched through slitted eye's as Kyle licked up his cum. He groaned needily and pulled the boy down to him for a kiss.

Kyle kissed Craig back, closing his eyes.

The kiss was slow, deep, passionate, and sweet. Craig didn't want to break away from Kyle's lips, but his lungs desperately needed air.

Kyle watched him as he backed away, and noticed the saliva string between their lips.

Craig's tongue darted out to flick at the string connecting the boy's lips together and effectively breaking the string. He sighs contently and hugs Kyle to his chest.

'A hug?' Kyle didn't think Craig would want to hug him... He though that was more of a... couples thing maybe.

Craig smiled lazily as he held Kyle tightly against him. It never occurred to him he was actually cuddling with the boy, he just wanted to feel Kyle close to his beating heart.

Kyle closed his eyes and relaxes into the loving hug.

Craig pulled the blankets over himself and Kyle, and began to stroke pieces of Kyle's hair.

'This is great' Kyle thought while being in Craig's arms.

Craig pulled on a curl and watch in amazement as it sprang back. "Hey, Kyle?"

"Yes Craig?"

"Do you wanna maybe..." Craig began. He played with Kyle's hair but avoided his eye's as he spoke, a blush creeping into his cheeks. "date me?" Craig asked holding his breath as he waited for Kyle's answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**We own nothing! Matt Stone & Trey Park own South Park and all the characters in it! Yana Toboso owns Butler/Kuroshitsuji and all the characters in it!**

**I role-played as Craig, Clyde, Token, Stan, Tweek, Cartman, Craig's mom, Millie.**

**kylexcraig played as Kyle, Kenny, Sheila and Aloise Trancy, Claude Faustus, Alan Humphries, Grell Sutcliff, Undertaker.**

**Find me, chuckylover911, and kylexcraig (my RP partners user) on Deviantart!**

* * *

Kyle was filled with joy and hugged Craig. "You bet I wanna date you..."

Craig smiled, pulled Kyle in for another long kiss and laughed giddily against the boys lips. "Awesome."

"Kyle... could you wait here for me while I take a shower? I'll be back in ten minutes, and then you can take one." Craig didn't want to at the moment, but if he didn't now, he'd risk one of his parents finding him and a boy in his bed covered in a white sticky substance, naked. That certainly wouldn't arouse any suspicion!

"Okay Craig" Kyle answered and sat up so Craig could get off the bed without crawling over him. Craig stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist. He tucked a fresh set of clothes under his arm after digging through his dresser, and excited the room. He strode to the bathroom, which happened to be directly across from his room, and walked in, shutting the door behind him and pulling off the towel as soon as it was closed. Craig tossed it on the counter, along with it, he dumped the clothes. Craig stepped into the tub and adjusted the curtain to stretch across the length of the tub, then twisted the knob to activate the water.

Kyle picked his underpants off the floor and put them on. As Kyle was pulling his shirt over his head, he looked out the window and gasped. In the lawn stood two suited men. As if the one wasn't creepy enough already. This new character had dark brown hair paired with green eyes, and like the other man, wore glasses. "Fuck.." Kyle said to himself, moving away from the window. "Why are they here?" He finished getting dressed and then hurried to knock on the bathroom door.

Craig stood under the warm water rushing over his body. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and poured a dab onto his palm, he set the bottle back down and rubbed his hands together to spread the soap. He lathered up his chest and underarms, his previous activities with Kyle had him sweating a waterfall, he was surprised Kyle didn't complain. Craig heard a rasping sound and automatically turned the water off so he could listen. "Yeah? Kyle? The door's open!"

Kyle opened the door and steps into the room which is filled with hot mist from Craig's shower.

Craig pushed the shower curtain aside and stepped out of the tub. He snatched his towel from the counter and began to dry himself off. "What do you want? I'm done showering now, it's your turn."

"Two suited men are outside... the house.."

"What?" Craig stopped ruffling up his hair with the towel and stared stupidly at Kyle.

"Yeah, the one with black hair and glasses and this new guy I've never seen before!"

"A... a different guy?"

Kyle sighed. "Yes"

"...We gotta fucking do something!" Craig exclaimed. He dropped the towel and grabbed for his clothes so he could hastily pull them on. Once fully clothed, Craig took Kyle's shoulders in his hands and looked into his eyes. "So... what do we do?"

"I have no idea... Come here."

Kyle walked with Craig to the window so he could see the men. "Both of them look strong."

"Yeah..." Craig said observing the two male's. They both had more weight on them than Craig, but at least the brown haired one was shorted than him. "They're also both hot!"

Kyle looked at Craig with one raised eyebrow.

Craig cleared his throat before speaking again. "Um... what I meant to say is... they're some creepy mother fuckers! Um... so should we call the police? Or go outside and ask the guys what they want?"

"Maybe it's 'cause of the key..."

"Well, let's go find out for ourselves if you're right." Craig said as he walked out of his room. He descended the stairs and swung open the front door. Then he stepped out and stalked straight up to the two fine gentleman.

The men look at the two boys in front of them.

"So we meet again..." Craig said, speaking to the taller suited person.

"Indeed we do." Came the black haired man's reply.

"So... what are you doing?"

"Watching you."

"...What the hell is it that you hope to accomplish with your spying?"

"We're here to make sure the Undertaker won't approach you."

"Grey haired old man? Why? I believe you owe us an explanation!"

"I don't think I do."

"Really now? You know what school we go to, you know where I live and you think you don't owe me an explanation for you stalking us?" Craig said in his usual stoic disposition.

"I will not tell you anything."

"What if I give the Undertaker what he wants? Will you leave us alone then? Is this all about that stupid key? Here we'll give it back to you; just leave us alone."

The man just shook his head.

"I'm getting angry over here if you didn't notice."

"I've noticed, but it doesn't frighten or bother me in the least..."

"I'm going to be honest with you and just say it. I highly doubt I would win against you guys in a fight. But that won't stop me from getting Kyle over there to give the police a call."

"Okay, call them then."

"You heard him, Kyle, call them."

Kyle takes his phone up and calls the police. "They will be here shortly."

Craig stood still, glaring at the refined 'gentlemen' as he waited impatiently for the police to come running.

The police arrived ten minutes later, but the two men remained calm.

Craig waited for the officers to exit their vehicle and come up to the crowd before he spoke. "These men have been stalking us, could you lock them up in a jail sell so I can sleep peacefully tonight?"

"Alan, would you mind covering their eye's while I take care of this?" The black haired man asked the other.

"Not at all." The one named Alan replied. He stepped forward and shielded the boys view with his hands. Loud crashing sounds could be heard and Craig batted at the hand in front of his face to see what caused all the racket. His eye's took in the most unforgettable sight of the black haired man holding a car up and throwing the piece of metal far, far away. He could see the explosion in the distance as it crashed quite a distance away from South Park. 'That did not just happen!' Craig rubbed his eye's in disbelief and when he opened them again, he was met with the same sight as before. 'Holy shit, this is really happening right now.'

Alan dropped his hands as soon as the police cars, along with their owners, had been done away with. Kyle stood confused as he looked around himself.

"You don't even want to know what just fucking happened... besides, you wouldn't believe me." Craig said noticing Kyle's confusion.

"Good job Claude... But still, some practice wouldn't kill you..." Alan said.

"You know... you didn't have to do that. You could have probably bribed the cops, it doesn't look like money would be much of an issue for you two."

"I am not a rich man, my master is."

"Master? What are you, a dog? But judging from the nice suit your wearing, I'd say that isn't the case. Then that leaves... you're a butler?"

"Yes, I am."

'I can't believe I'm not freaking out about what I just witnessed. Oh wait, yes I can. I'm Craig Tucker, nothing fazes me.' Craig thought.

The men sat down on a bench.

'Since when was there a bench in my front lawn? That thing just appeared out of no where.' My parents are going to be home soon and they're not going to be too thrilled to find two strange men sitting on a bench in front of their house."

"To bad for them then..." Alan said taking up a newspaper from the ground; another thing which hadn't been their the last time Craig had checked. 'Shit is just randomly appearing...'

"I think we need the national guard, or an army of a million men to get rid of these guys." Craig spoke in a hushed tone to Kyle. He turned back to look at the objects of his annoyance and sighed deeply. "You can't kill my family, got it?"

"We won't..." Alan replied with his eyes focused on the newspaper. Kyle look at him, then at Craig.

"Don't kill them even if my parent's happen to flip you off..." Craig said for good measure.

"We won't... Unless if they point a gun to our heads..."

"I doubt a gun could take you guys down, maybe a silver bullet, but no ordinary gun." Craig turned to leave, pulling Kyle along with him back into the house.

"Okay, I'm officially scared to death"

"Those guys are dangerous, we stand no chance." Craig revealed. "I'm not over exaggerating either..."

"Aren't you?"

"Maybe just a tiny bit... but we have to do something about those guys, find their weaknesses."

"Hmm... What do we know about them?"

"I don't know... they're stalking us? That's all I got."

"Hmm... Claude, he seems to have the blond boy as a master."

"...The brat? I doubt that. Maybe he's his master's son. A little kid can't have a butler."

"Should we ask then?"

"I guess every little piece of information is vital. I'll ask." Craig exited his home once again leaving Kyle behind, he felt protective over him, and certainly didn't want one of those guy's hurting his Kyle. Craig trekked up to the little gathering on his lawn and asked the raven haired, and golden eyed man; "Is the blonde kid your master?"

The brat looked at Craig, like a bitch."Yes, he's my master."

Craig walked away, restraining his hand from flipping the boy off, nothin' good would come of it, surely. He shut the door behind him and Kyle was gazing back at him expectantly. "You were right. The blonde is the guys master."

"...That boy is really really bitchy..."

Craig had nothing to say to that. All he wanted at the moment was some food to sate his hunger."I'm making us some food."

Kyle nodded, then he walked to the window to look outside. He noticed the kid sat in Claude's lap.

Craig come up from behind Kyle and too, peaked out the window. "That is illegal."

"What's illegal?"

"It looks like there's something between butler and master... don't you think? Claude is in his twenty or early thirties and the boy is like... a teenager."

"Are you saying they're a couple, Tucker?"

"Maybe... just look at them! That is not something a person would do with another unless they were in some sort of relationship."

"I wonder, wouldn't sex hurt?... I mean, the butler has gotta be big for the kid..."

"So, what do we do now?" Craig changed the subject, already growing bored of the conversation.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do... Sweetheart?" He couldn't believe he just said that!

A warm feeling spread throughout Craig's chest and he felt happy, all because of that name. "Call me that more often... I think I like it."

"Sure thing" Kyle hugged Craig, just wanting him close. Craig in return wrapped his arms around Kyle."I like being close to you sweetheart."

"Like if anything's better then so! You're a bomb Claude!" The moment was lost, all because of that horrible voice. The kid continued to rant about what ever and Kyle and Craig pulled reluctantly apart.

"Sorry master if I'm such a bomb." Was Claude's response.

"What?" Kyle said watching the scene unfold behind the window.

"What's goin' on?" Craig asked coming out from behind him to look over his shoulder.

"They're talking about... bombs?"

"He's not really doing anything.. but I still don't like the kid."

"Me neither."

"Maybe if we ignore them... they'll go away eventually." Craig suggested weakly. He didn't know what else to do.

"Yeah, they can't sleep there..."

"Exactly, it's the middle of winter, they'd freeze to death."

"Yeah, and the kid is wearing shorts,"

Craig waltzed into his kitchen satisfied with his conclusion and shuffled through the refrigerator.

Kyle stayed put and gave the window one last look and walked over to Craig."Ok, his butler just gave the brat his jacket to put on his legs so he wouldn't freeze."

"Well... damn." Craig said, defeated. He yanked out the milk and slammed in hard onto the counter. He reached in the cupboard for the cereal and slammed that too next to the milk. He pulled out a bowl from dishwasher and a spoon and began making himself cereal.

Kyle leaned against the wall as he watched the other.

Craig munched on his cereal and didn't ever bother to sit down, he just stood there, chewing.

Kyle chuckled softly at Craig

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Kyle stood up straight before continuing. "I'm gonna use the bathroom...".

Craig scooped the cereal in his mouth without really tasting it.

Kyle returned five minutes later and walked back to Craig.

Craig finished up his bowl of cereal and placed the empty dish in the sink.

"Do you think they're still out there?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah... I do. I'm just going to try my best to ignore them."

Kyle checked outside and confirmed that they were still hanging around. The brat was currently sleeping soundly with his head resting on his butlers chest.

Craig listened as he received Kyle's report of what he'd seen their stalkers doing.

"What do you wanna do?" Kyle asked.

"What I want to do is kick those guys asses." Craig said referring to the men loitering on his lawn. "But, I can't exactly do that when they posses super fucking powers."

Someone knocked on the door drawing the boys attention to it.

Craig opened the door and looked from the wound on Claude's arm to his face and back again. He wanted badly to shut the door and lock the guy out, but he realized that might only anger the guy and he'd bust the door down any way. What startled Craig was not the amount of blood that was dripping steadily from Claude's arm, but that he was calm about it.

"Any chance I can borrow something to wash my suit?" Claude asked Craig, looking down on him. "Well... may I?" He asked again when the boy didn't answer.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes, either I can't or I can."

"You can't. But you can use the hose, it's around the back."

"Thank you.."

Craig shrugged his shoulders and closed the door.

"Was he... Bleeding?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah... but it seemed he was more worried about his suit then his injury, so I think he'll be fine."

"Oh... Wait, that's just messed up."

"Don't concern your self with him, he could die of blood loss for all I care."

"Okey Sweetheart..." Kyle replied while leaning on his hip.

Every time Kyle called him that, Craig felt butterflies fluttering in his chest, and he wanted to kiss him. This moment was no exception. "Come here." Craig said opening his arms up wide.

Kyle smiled sweetly and walked over to Craig who enveloped him in a hug and then promptly kissed him. Kyle relaxed into the lovely kiss, not at all minding the affection he was receiving.

Craig marveled at how their mouths seemed to fit together like two corresponding puzzle pieces. He deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue into his mouth and one of his hands came to tangle and pull in Kyle's hair.

Another pleased sound was released when Craig's tongue prodded his own in invitation. Kyle eagerly wrapped his wet organ around Craig's eagerly.

Craig raised a hand to cup Kyle's jaw as he kissed him, his eye's fell half lidded.

'WAIT! I'm just kissing! Not now!' Kyle thought as his cheeks flamed up in red and his manhood began to stand.

Craig sucked on Kyle's tongue and pressed his body closer to his lovers. It was then he felt something jab his leg. He looked down and noticed the tent in Kyle's pants. Craig smirked at Kyle's obvious arousal and continued to kiss him without paying attention to his growing need.

Now Kyle's dick stood like a flagpole. This caused Kyle to shiver and buck his hips.

Craig felt Kyle thrust his hips into his pelvis and hissed as pleasure rippled up his spine and clouded his mind with lust. His own groin began to stir in his jeans and he kissed Kyle that much more deeply.

Pleasure flooded Kyle's senses and he moaned into Craig's mouth, his grip on the boys jacket becoming tighter.

Craig bucked his hips and shuddered when they crashed into Kyle's. The hand that was once cupping Kyle's face was now firmly planted on his ass, as well as the one that was in his hair. "Fuck! Ah~ Kyle! Upstairs!" Craig breathed deeply he grabbed Kyle's hand and tugged him upstairs and into his room. He kissed Kyle all the way to the bed and pushed the boy to lay on his back, then climbed on top him while straddling his hips. Craig unfastened the button on Kyle's jeans and pulled the zipper down. He leaned in wanting to plant a another kiss on the fair boy beneath him, but was stopped by the sudden vibration in his back pocket. Craig growled in the back of his throat and reluctantly sat up and ripped his phone out of his pocket.

'incoming call from Token' The screen flashed.

Craig pressed talk and put the phone to his ear. "What are you calling me for?" His tone venomous.

"Great... a phone call..." Kyle grumbled to himself.

"I'm in the middle of something!" Craig ground his teeth together, angrily. "Call back later!"

"It's really important!" Token insisted.

"What is it?" Craig's voice softened at the desperation in his friend's voice.

"You remember when I told you I liked someone?"

"Yeah..." Craig answered.

"Suppose that someone were a boy... and... a friend,"

"You're gay?" Craig was surprised but he felt like he'd known this fact all along.

"Yeah... could you come to my house? I'm struggling to find the words to tell you..." Token said, his voice cracking. It sounded like he was close to crying. This was serious!

"I'm on my way." Craig said before pressing the end call button.

Kyle's excitement died a little from Token's phone call.

Craig returned his phone back to his pocket and gave Kyle a apologetic look. "Can I take a rain check?"

"What?" Kyle said and looked at Craig. "Why?"

"It's Token... he has something to tell me. And it's REALLY important." Craig said. "I'm sorry, don't be angry."

"Okay... I'll just go home in that case." Kyle re-zipped his pants with a sigh.

Craig planted one last sweet, chaste kiss on his unsuspecting lips. "I'll call you later tonight, alright?"

Kyle nodded and rose from the bed, refastening his pants button. "Well... bye.." Kyle said. Then he left the room and made his way down the steps and pushed open the front door to exit the house.

Craig could tell he had not been forgiven for blowing Kyle off, but he promised himself he'd make it up to him. He flew down the stair case and began to jog in Token's house's direction, he passed the two butlers and the blonde kid, and since he was traveling in the opposite direction of Kyle, their paths did not cross.

"Why did they leave the house?" The brat asked and looked to his butler and the other suited man for answers.

"I don't know," Alan replied, still reading the newspaper.

"They do still have the key, right?" the boy said.

"Yes." His butler said as if he was hundred percent sure of it.

Kyle reached his house and was currently sitting in his room. He snatched a book up to flip through, reading always calmed him down and made his mood go up. Kyle sighed again, he was, for once, not in the mood for reading. He laid his head on the desk. "Meh..."

He looked out the window and the man, Alan was sitting there, on a bench that hadn't been there before, and a newspaper in hand. "Wait... Alan?..."

Kyle backed away from the window and sits down on his bed. "I have never hated suited men more then I have now..."

"Excuse me?" A voice said behind Kyle. Kyle jumped and turned around to see Alan.

"H-how did y-you..." Kyle forced himself to say, now he was scared, the door was locked! How Did he even come inside!?

"I just need to do something..." Alan replied, taking a step closer to Kyle.

Kyle wanted to scream, but was scared of what Alan might do if he did.

"I'm just wanna borrow you..." Alan said, then grabbed Kyle, covering his mouth. Alan lifted the kicking boy that was fighting to get out from his iron-like grip. "Calm down..."

-Meanwhile...-

Craig knocked on Token's door when he reached the Black's humble abode. He waited for someone to unlock the door and allow him entry. He didn't wait long before the door swung open and Token stood in the door way, beckoning him to enter quickly. Token closed the door after pulling him in when Craig didn't make a move to do so himself.

"Token? What's going on?" Craig asked.

"I'll tell you, just, come along." Token ushered Craig into his room and then shut the door behind them.

"The friend I like... well he's one of my best friends actually... He's... Now I'm not sure I should tell you..."

"What? I didn't come over here for nothing! You are going to tell me what this is all about, Token! I'm not leaving here until you do!"

"Fine!" Token shot back. "Um..." He averted his eye's and looked everywhere but Craig. "I... god! I'll just come out and say it! I love-"

* * *

**...Muhahaha! Cliff hanger! I love cliff hangers! Now, send me a review, they make me upload new chapters faster!**


	7. Chapter 7

**We own nothing! Matt Stone & Trey Park own South Park and all the characters in it! Yana Toboso owns Butler/Kuroshitsuji and all the characters in it!**

**I role-played as Craig, Clyde, Token, Stan, Tweek, Cartman, Craig's mom, Millie.**

**kylexcraig played as Kyle, Kenny, Sheila and Aloise Trancy, Claude Faustus, Alan Humphries, Hannah Anafeloz, Undertaker.**

**Find me, chuckylover911, and kylexcraig (my RP partners user) on Deviantart!**

* * *

"I love- I'm in love with Clyde!" Token blurted. "And I've felt that way for a while now..."

"...WHAT?" To say Craig was shocked would be an understatement. How could one of his closest friends love another friend of his without him even realizing it?

"That's not all. Do you remember the last time Bebe dumped Clyde?"

"No..."

"Well, that time she dumped him, he didn't try to kill himself, so that's why you don't remember. Clyde doesn't call you unless he's planning on killing himself, which leads me to believe he doesn't actually want to die. Because why would he call you every time knowing you're the only person to stop him?"

"Token, you just launched yourself into a theory. Can you continue on with the story already?"

"Yeah... well... that last time, and the very night Bebe dumped Clyde, he came over to my house all 'boozed up' so to speak, and he was crying. I helped him up the stairs and into my room and I tried to comfort him. It broke my heart to see him like that! I didn't know what to do, and so I hugged him. He sobbed into my shirt for a good ten minutes and then he lifted his head and whispered Bebe's name and then he kissed me!"

"But Clyde's strait."

"I know that... He was intoxicated... and mistakenly confused me for Bebe, and I pushed him off me, but he kept on kissing me and he told me that he loved me... well Bebe, and it all felt so good. He was so gentle and sweet- It all happened so fast, I didn't want to- ok so I did. But, it wasn't right what I did! I shouldn't have let him!"

Craig was unsettled and had a pretty good idea about what Token was hinting at. "Shouldn't have let him what? What did you let him do?"

"We... had sex."

"You and Clyde did it? IT!"

"Yes." Token lowered his head in.. Shame? Sadness? Regret? Possibly all three.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?"

"Do dreams leave you with a pain in your ass?"

"...No?"

"'No' is correct. So you see, I didn't imagine that IT happened, because IT did."

"But... you guys haven't been acting wierd together..."

"Apparently Clyde has no recollection of the night ever happening! I love Clyde so much... and so I acted as if nothing were wrong. But I'm dying inside, I had to tell someone... and you were the first person that came to mind."

"Do you want my advice?"

"You haven't the experience to base the advice on. I asked you over here because... I don't know, I trust you and I wanted to be heard. You're not overwhelmed, are you?"

"No, I'm surprised, but not overwhelmed. You're my best friend, Token. I'm not too good with words... but I hope I can help you get through this... I really want to help you, but I don't know what to do, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I wasn't expecting anything."

"You're strong you'll get over Clyde. Your also smart and cute, you'll meet another guy." Craig smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah I hope so... Are you mocking me? Cute?" The corners of Token's lips twitched upward in amusement.

"No I'm not mocking you, you're cute, AND sexy. Especially when you bat those long, beautiful eye lashes of yours. You're also sweet... and I've got a craving for some chocolate... do you wanna share yours with me?" Craig waggled an eyebrow playfully at the other, and hoped his flirtatious joking would help brighten Token's mood. He was rewarded when his friend cracked a smile and walked up to Craig and punched him lightly in the arm. "Ow!" Craig said without conviction, a smile forming on his own face. He then proceeded to rap. Mix my milk your cocoa puffs. Milky, milky cocoa- mix my milk with your cocoa puffs. Milk, milky riiiight!"

"No more! I can't breathe!" Token gasped, clutching at his stomach as his body shook with his fits of laughter. "You are a terrible singer! Really, that was just awful!" Token said, hiccuping and wiping away the tears that formed under his eyes from laughing too hard. Craig chuckled.

-(Meanwhile)-

Alan walked with Kyle in tow and came up to the butler and handed him to Claude. "Here you go Claude, here's the key boy." Alan said. Claude took Kyle and held the Jew in the same iron-grip Alan used. Kyle froze up, scared to death. 'Can't I just give them the key, instead of them carrying me around!?' he thought.

"He has the key with him, in his left chest pocket." Alan said to Claude. "Where's Alois?"'

"He's around, he's at the school, where we met the boys."

"The other one, the boy in blue... is he not needed?" Alan asked.

"Not as it looks... Bye Alan." Claude turned his back on the other and walked away in the direction of the school. When he arrived to the building, his master stood waiting in front of it.

"Now you have your chance to ask anything before we start." Claude said to Kyle, and removed his hand. Ready to shut Kyle's mouth again if he tried to scream.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Excellent question..." Claude said and covered Kyle's mouth again. "England."

'WAIT, ENGLAND!? I CAN'T GO TO ENGLAND!' Kyle screamed in his own head.

"WAIT WAIT, hold your horses Claude!" the brat said. "This is the boys home..." He looked to Kyle. "Go back home and gather the last things you wanna bring along, you have twenty minuets."

Claude walked back to the house and set Kyle down in front of it. Kyle ran inside. And the first thing he did was ring up Craig. "You have to pick up..."

Craig felt that familiar vibration in his back pocket and picked it up. 'Kyle is calling me... I wonder what for'

"Yes?" Craig asked, answering the phone.

"Craig, the butler and the brat are taking me to England! I don't wanna go to England!" Kyle said in a high pitched anxious voice.

"ENGLAND! What the fuck?!" Craig shouted. "Run away! Don't let those assholes catch you, they're insane. I'll be over there... hopefully soon."

"Running is awfully foolish..." A voice said from behind. Kyle dropped the phone and turned around.

"Erm..." He shivered.

"Get what you need so we can leave this place." Claude said with a strict face.

"O-okay.." Kyle replied frightened. He took up a bag and began filling it up with his wardrobe.

Craig pumped his legs as fast as he could, running for all he was worth. When Kyle's house came into sight, Craig didn't slow down, but sped up. He leaped up the stairs after swinging the front door open, and burst into Kyle's room.

Claude looked up at Craig, holding Kyle under one arm and his bag in the other. "Hello..." He said and tried to walk out the door, but a certain someone moved blocked the way.

"I don't think so. You're not going anywhere until you give me Kyle back."

Claude sighed, and easily picked Craig up. Craig struggled in the mans grip for a moment before giving up, the dude was inhumanely strong and Craig was only wasting his energy. It didn't help that he knew what the man was capable of, and frankly he didn't want to piss him off. Claude then walked out of the house and to the school to his master with both boys tucked under each of his arms. "Here they are master..." Claude squatted down to allow the blonde to climb up on his shoulders and then set off running.

"So much for my show of bravery. Did you know I ran all the way from Token's house, to yours? Do you know how far apart the houses are? Hey Kyle? Are you ok? This sure does suck, too bad I can't save us like I did that one time in Peru back when we were kids..."

"It's okay Craig..." Kyle replied, he felt bad that Craig ran all this way just to lost the battle in less than a minute.

"Claude, I will reward you greatly for this..." The Brat said, leaning his chin on the mans head.

"Sounds great, my lord.."

Before the boys knew it, they had arrived to their destination; England. They entered a very grand and spectacular manor, and Claude set the two boys on their feet. The kid on his shoulders jumped down and spoke arrogantly. "Feel free to walk around here, the windows are all locked so don't try anything. If you break any of them, Claude or one of the other workers here will see to it that you are punished." And with that, he walked away. Kyle looked at Craig, then rushed over to him throwing his arms around him.

Craig was fearful, but he'd never confess his worry to Kyle, it would only upset him. And so he hugged him back, comforting the boy as well as himself.

"Craig... I'm scared." Kyle said, his head pushed into Craig's chest in seek for protection.

"It's going to be alright. We'll get out of here." 'eventually' Craig thought.

"I hope so... What do they want anyways..?"

"Our virginity? I don't know!"

Footsteps announced a new arrival and the boys turned to watch a woman descend the staircase. Her beautiful face framed by startling blue hair and a curvy body to pull it off. "Hello" she said with a sweet voice. "I'm Hanna, the maid. And you must be, what master calls, the 'little key boys'."

"Little key boys... Interesting name, I don't like it." Craig spoke monotonously.

"Then what's your real names?" She asked.

"I'm Kyle, and his name is Craig."

"Okay Kyle and Craig, let me show you to your rooms..."

"We'll be sharing a room, can't let my eye's off this one." Craig said referring to Kyle.

"Of course... follow me." The woman led the boys to a gigantic room with a king sized mattress. "Here we are." Kyle and Craig entered the spacious room and, Hannah closed the door behind her and leaving the boys alone.

"Wow, the bed.. it's huge..."

"While we're here, let's pretend were on a date! Or something romantic..." Craig suggested. He wanted Kyle to feel as comfortable as possible. It wouldn't help either of the boy's if they were freaked out.

"Yeah... This room can might as well have been a five star hotel room."

"Exactly..."

"So... Craig... What you wanna do?"

"Want to explore? I know how much you love to snoop!"

"The manor?... Hmm... That would be fun."

"We might even find a way out of here."

"Maybe... " Kyle answered.

"You don't seem as enthusiastic to get out of here as before." Craig commented.

"I'm just tired, Craig, that's all..."

"So, you want to post-pone the exploring and sleep... I'll join you, I'm exhausted anyway." Craig made a move to close and lock the door.

"Yeah, maybe we should... We can be explorers tomorrow." Kyle said climbing on top of the mattress. Craig joined Kyle on the bed and crawled under the blankets. Kyle took his jacket and hat off, then got under the blankets with Craig who slung his arm around his waist and snuggled up against him. Kyle smiled and laid his hand on Craig's. Craig spooned Kyle and a warm smile crossed his face when he felt Kyle's hand atop his own. His eye's fell shut as he beckoned for sleep to take him.

* * *

**Oh, and if you didn't know, that part where Craig is singing, that's a song reference to The Black Eyed Peas song, My Humps.**


	8. Chapter 8

**We own nothing! Matt Stone & Trey Park own South Park and all the characters in it! Yana Toboso owns Butler/Kuroshitsuji and all the characters in it!**

**I role-played as Craig, Clyde, Token, Stan, Tweek, Cartman, Craig's mom, Millie.**

**kylexcraig played as Kyle, Kenny, Sheila and Aloise Trancy, Claude Faustus, Alan Humphries, Hannah Anafeloz, Undertaker, Grell Sutcliff, and the triplets!**

**Find me, chuckylover911, and kylexcraig (my RP partners user) on Deviantart!**

* * *

Craig awoke to the sound of his stomach gurgling. He remembered how he'd left his home, or was rather, kidnapped, last night without anything to eat but a lousy bowl of cereal. He was hungry.

Craig dragged himself out of bed, leaving Kyle behind. He needed to eat. It was his first priority just like any other morning.

Craig followed the hypnotizing smell of... food he couldn't quite place, that wafted through the halls. He tracked it down, never once opening his eye's to see where he was walking. Only when the aroma took over all his senses did Craig open his eye's. He found a full coarse meal set on a dinning table that seemed to stretch from to the ends of the spacey room.

Craig paid no mind to the company and dropped down into one of the many chairs surrounding the table. He grabbed up the first platter of food he saw and just scarfed it down. The variety didn't matter to him, He liked to focus on one food at a time. It was simpler that way.

The blonde boy looked up, were on another chair, and on that chair a pile of pillows where placed.

Before Craig knew it, he'd eaten everything on the dish. He belched loudly, and leaned back in his chair lazily.

The blonde rolled his eyes.

Craig was in a sense, a zombie, in the morning. He was slow, the things he said made no sense, and he walked like there was some unseen force that dragged him around. So in a way, Craig substituted brains for food.

"Master, are your legs any better?", Claude asked his lord softly.

"No... You wrecked them. But it's not any worse then any of the other times..."

Craig ignored the voices around him. It was more than easy to block them out. He began to drift off to sleep once more...

Kyle came down, not looking nearly as tired as Craig, and joined the table, taking a seat next to his sweetheart. Kyle then began to eat.

Craig nodded off, but was awaken by nearly falling out of his chair. He caught himself just as he was slipping out of his seat, a quick save. Craig saw Kyle enter the room and the last bit of his drowsiness, drifted away. Craig, was now fully awake and alert. What were the butler and his master just talking about? Something related to legs? Not like it mattered... but Craig was a bit curious.

"Claude, I need a new mattress... You need to fix that."

"As you wish, my lord." Claude replied, then left again.

Craig smiled while watching Kyle, he reached up and ran one of his hands through Kyle's hair.

"Are you guys dating?" the brat asked, looking at them. Kyle looked over at him.

"Yes."

"Ever had sex?" the brat asked. Kyle opened his eyes wide.

"Why do you even ask!?" Kyle said, a bit pissy over the question. "Don't you think that's our privacy..." Kyle crossed his arms. "I mean, if you got the question... wouldn't it bother you?!"

"No, I would tell whoever asked what they wanted to know... Even if I was uncomfortable or not... It wouldn't bother me at all..." The brat replied, eating after his answer.

Meh... Craig was already bored of the conversation. He kept playing with the red curls and relished their velvety touch.

"So if ANYONE asked, you, you'd just tell them!?" Kyle said, looking at the brat.

"Well, maybe... It depends... I wouldn't answer to a cop..."

"What?... Wait... You got to be kidding me.." Kyle said leaning back.

Craig just kept out of the argument and realized how thirsty he was when the word 'cop' was brought up. He didn't know why, but it just did. His hand withdrew from Kyle's hair to the table where he searched for a pitcher or cup that might contain a liquid.

"No, I'm in an illegal relationship with one of my butlers..." The brat replied, he looked up form his plate to face Kyle.

Craig finally found just what he was looking for. He picked up the tea pot and poured himself a cup, he raised it to his lips, and took a sip."Disgusting!" He sputtered instantly putting the tea cup a distance away from himself. Craig looked up and found his little outburst drew everyone's attention to him. "What?"

"You just said the tea didn't taste good... Which it does, Claude knows how to make good tea..." The brats said with a pissy voice, then he leaned back. "But Claude knows how to do other things to... " He said quietly.

"I don't like tea." Craig said disregarding that last thing the blonde mumbled. "So... Do you have and soda?"

"No, I don't have any pesky soda... I don't buy stuff that tastes like crap..."

"Well that's a shame. Soda's about the only thing I drink. I think I'll go to the store a pick up a few cases... Kyle, let's go." Craig spoke as he made a beeline for the door.

Claude come out from nowhere and blocked the exit. "You're not leaving the manor..." he said, looking down on the boys.

"Then would you go out and fetch me a few cases of Coke?" "Coke?"

"It's soda Claude!" The brat shouted from his seat. "You stay on the manor Claude, just send a brother out to do it..."

"Oh, of course, my lord" Claude said and left to retrieve a purple haired man to do his masters bidding.

"Okay, don't you have any games here?" Kyle asked and looked at the Brat. Kyle didn't wanna spend hour walking around at the manor. "You must have something you do around here!"

"I play chess, I read, I drink tea, I dance, I dress up, I take walks in the forest and I have sex. That's how I normally kill time here.." the brat replied.

"A walk in the forest? Sounds fun! Let's go!" Craig said as he brushed past Claude to get to the door.

"Hold on!" Claude said and lifted the boys up. "Don't you guys remember what I just said...?"

"Hey... it was worth a shot." Craig said as he was hoisted in the air. "You can put us down now, there will be no more escape attempts today, you have my word."

"In that case.." He put the boys down again.

"CLAUDE! I need a bath, set the water so I can take one.. "The brat shouted from the spot, looking at Claude.

"Yes, my lord" He rushed up the stairs.

"I hope that guy, brother or whatever his name was, doesn't pick up diet coke."

"Yeah... It doesn't taste as good.." Kyle said, looking at Craig.

Master, you bath is ready. Claude said when he came down again.

Carry me up, I still have a problem with walking... the blond boy said, holding his arms open for Claude. Claude walked to him and lifted him up to carry him up to his bath.

"You think those two are fucking?" Craig asked Kyle.

Yeah, I thinks so, the brat said they had a relationship... And he did say he killed time with sex.

"What are you talking about?" Claude came down the stairs.

"We were talking about who the Blonde kid gets it on with. Is it you?" Craig asked

Claude didn't expect that question, and just ignored the question and walked off.

"Erm... Do we take that as a yes or no?" Kyle asked, looking at Craig.

Craig chuckled and slunk down comfortable in his seat. "That guy is scary."

"He sure is..." Kyle chuckled.

The boys could here the open and shut of the door and a man entered the room. In one hand the man held a bag and his most noticeable feature was his flamboyant purple hair. He set the bag down on the table and then walked off.

"Finally!" Kyle said and walked over to the bag uncovering the soda bottle.

"A bottle? I ordered a couple cases! You're fired!" Craig pointed at the direction the purple headed boy left and gave the empty space a stern look before twisting the lid off the coke and pouring him and Kyle a glass.

"You can't fire my workers..." Aloisesaid, he reappeared on the flight of steps, clothed in nothing but a red bathrobe. He leaned against a wall with half shut eyes. "It tastes the same anyways.." The boy had a soft voice that sounded a bit... strange?

"What tastes the same?" Kyle asked, disturbed by the tone of voice the other used.

"Soda... " the brat replied in the same naughty tone. The brat made a 'Mmm' sound and closed his eyes.

'Now he's creeping me out' Kyle thought.

"Yeah... Kyle, want to take the soda to our room?"

"Yes, please.. " Kyle answered and took the soda bottle and grabbed Craig, wanting to get away from Blondie. In response to the two boys fleeing, the blonde chuckled and went about locking the doors and drawing the curtains so viewing the room from the outside was impossible.

"I can't stand Blondie!" Kyle said and rushed into their own room that had been given to them.

"You stealing my nickname I gave him? We're asking him his name the next time we run into the creep."

A loud crash could be heard, coming from downstairs and followed by a scream. A scream... of pain?

"You wanna check it out? I'll hang out here, I'm not really interested."

"I feel like I need to check it." Kyle said and rushed down and to the room he'd previously left. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. "But... No no..."

On the other side of the door another scream could be heard.

"That sounds like... Blondie?"

Craig lounged on the huge mattress waiting for Kyle's return.

"This is... Weird.." Kyle said to himself as he listened to the screaming. He then returned back to his room.

"You don't think they're.. you know?" Craig did a crude gesture with his hands where one of them curled into the shape of an 'O' and one of the fingers on his other hand moved in and out of it.

"I don't know... It came from the dining room, where we ate breakfast... there's no sofa or bed there." Kyle sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Why are you so curious anyway? Is that the detective slash explorer in you?"

"I just wanna know what was going on... Blondie is screaming."

"He has all those butlers doting on him I'm sure he'll be fine."

"But st-..." Kyle was interrupted by another scream. "Well... erm.. " Kyle said, then he closed the door.

Craig picked his wine glass off the night stand and took a big gulp of the soft drink.

"What you wanna do?"

"I wanna put some music on so I won't have to listen to the kid scream. Do you think they have a stereo?"

Kyle looked around, he doesn't spot any stereo, but he caught sight of a violin. He walked over to it. "Maybe this?"

"What can we do with a violin? I don't know how to play, do you?"

"I do... now I shall play Beethoven's 5th symphony."

Craig listened and watched Kyle intently. He pulled a stick from the case as well as the violin and then put the instrument on his shoulder and set his chin on it to keep it in place. He lifted the bow and brought it down on the strings. Swift nimble fingers took turns holding down strings at the top of the violin as he drew the bow across the wires. The result was amazing. Kyle's posture was so very relaxed as he played and worked easily with the violin to create beautiful music. Beethoven would be proud to hear such a perfect performance.

"Did I do good?" Kyle asked smiling when the piece came to an abrupt end.

Craig was speechless, and just stared wide eyed back at Kyle and finally answered with a stupid nod of the head. He nearly fell out of his seat when an annoying voice called from downstairs.

"Little key boys!?" the shrill voice rang out. The door was opened and the boy stood in the hall. "There you are."

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"Yes, but I prefer not to do so..." The brat replied, looking at his nails.

"You came for a reason?" Kyle asked.

"Oh.. yeah. Erm.. Come here..." He stepped to the side so the boys could walk out.

"We got nothing better to do." Craig got out of his seat and exited the room accordingly.

Kyle walked after Craig, putting the violin away. The brat lead the boys to Claude. "Here you go.. Don't forget to put them in the web if they get cocky..." he said to his butler and then left.

"...The web? Like a spider web? So, what are we doing?" Craig asked.

Claude walked into an garden, with the boys following close behind.

Craig looked about the new room filled with rose, un-amused.

Claude handed a knife to both Kyle and Craig.

"I'm not killing anything. Or anyone." Craig announced.

"Yes, you both will just train in battle... If undertaker ever bothers to attack you, then you both will know how to protect your selves... Who do you wanna fight? Each other, me or master?"

"I'm not fighting Kyle. And I don't wanna take you on, that's for sure. I have a chance with Blondie, so, I pick him."

"Ok then... Meanwhile, you wait for your turn to fight. " Claude said to Kyle. "Master!?"

"Yes." The blonde said from the door, apparently he'd been standing there for a while.

"This boy challenges you..." Claude said, pointing to Craig.

"Do we have to use the knifes? What about hand to hand combat? If you couldn't tell, I don't like the idea of getting stabbed and bleeding out to death."

"I won't kill you, I'll just hold my blade to you and stomp on you with my high heels..." The blonde smirked and took out a knife from behind his back. "Let's start, shall we?"

"I don't know a thing about knife fighting or what ever it's called. Can you give me a demonstration first?"

With in two seconds the blonde placed the menacing blade to Kyle's chest. "Is that enough...?"

"Get off Kyle and remove that knife, NOW!" Craig took a battle stance with his hand poised on the handle of his weapon.

"As you wish.,..." The brat chuckled. " Now..."

Craig frowned. He was officially pissed. Putting a knife up to Kyle like that... this kid had a death wish.

"Now, now you ha-..." The brat was interrupted by a obnoxious voice.

"OH DEAR! The drama!" a man's voice shouted. The supposed owner of the said voice leapt out of no where and jumped at Claude.

'Oh great! A new addition!' Craig thought sarcastically.

"This is highly adorable! Claude hates me for sitting on him..."

Craig commented. His attention was no longer on the blonde, but the new arrival. He was a thin man, with long hair, an unnatural shade of red. The man wore a lengthy red trench coat, and black slacks. From the angle he was standing at, Craig couldn't see the man's facial features.

"ANd get off now!" Claude growled at the man who now sat on top of him.

"You're worse than Bassy..." the red haired man said and crossed his arms.

"GRELL! Stop bothering us!" The brat shouted at the man.

"Calm down Alois, why are you with these boys.. Do they even know that Claude is a d-" Grell was shushed by Claude's hand.

"Secret?"

Grell removed Claude's hand. "They think it is, but I don't see that it is one, especially now that they are pushing two boys into the big thing... Well, Alois is normal, but I'm not... or Undertaker and Claude..."

"Would you shut up!" Claude shouted.

"We already know you people aren't normal. I witnessed Claude throw a car single handedly." Craig said.

"In that case.." Grell jumped off Claude and landed in front of Craig, holding his chainsaw. "Let me present myself, I am Grell Sutcliff, the reaper." He bowed a little.

Kyle didn't understood what he just heard. 'Did he say reaper?!'

"Aren't reapers supposed to have a syth? And I think Kyle even met the grim reaper himself when he was a kid." Craig said. "Oh, and I'm Craig, and this is Kyle."

"No, I am I reaper, so is undertaker."

"Is Claude one too... ?" Kyle asked.

"No no, he's a demon"

"Demon? Kyle and I have met Satan himself, and his son Damien. Do you report back to him?"

"Clause only has a contract with Alois.." Grell said and jumped at Claude and hugged him. "Isn't he sexy? Bessy's sexier... But still..."

"Get off me Grell!. You creep me out!"

"You can have sex with a fourteen year old, but not me? That's isn't fair..."

Craig leaned down and whispered in Kyle's ear. "The screaming we heard earlier. I now have reason to believe it was the kid and Claude getting it on."

"Shut up Grell!" Alois shouted. "You always come over uninvited!"

"Yeah yeah, cut the crap Alois.." Grell replied with Claude still wrapped tightly in his arms.

"STOP IT!" Claude growled trying to get the other to release him.

"On one condition..." Grell said softly and then resumed to whisper in his ear.

"WHAT, NO WAY!" Claude said, and struggled to move away from his captor.

The blonde kid was now completely forgotten as Craig just stood quietly and observed the men interact. Grell seemed to be quite the flirt.

"Pleeeeaaaaase!" Grell begged.

"NO! Neither me or Alois would never do that... and specially not with you!"

"But... I want it... PLEASE!"

"NO NO NO NO! GET THAT INTO THAT BRAIN OF YOURS!"

"Quit it Grell! What do you want anyways!?" Aloise demanded and received the answer by whisper, just as Claude had. "WHAT! NEVER!"

"Did you expect something clean, Alois. I'm a pervert..." Grell said with a raised eye brow.

"I've noticed we get left out of a lot of things these guys say." Craig spoke lowly in a volume only Kyle could hear.

"What are they talking about?" Kyle whispered back.

"If you're so curious why don't you find out?" Craig suggested.

"Should I just ask?" .

"You go ahead. Tell me about it later. I'm going to leave, hopefully without Claude noticing."

"You go ahead... I'll ask.. Alois."

Grell lifted Claude up and spinned him around. "Look, we're dancing!"

"GRELL!" Alois yelled. .

'I'm sooo ditching this crowd.' Craig thought

Kyle walked up to Alois, and tapped him on the shoulder. Alois sighed a bit, then told Kyle what Grell wanted so badly.

Craig heard foot steps behind him and was happy to find Kyle running after him. "Want to look for a way out of here? Clause is distracted and we have a chance to escape."

"But how will we get back to South park?"

"...We could give that Chinese man a call. Remember? Shitty Wok owner. We've paid for his services before... oh wait. We have no money. We could tell him we'd pay him back once were back in South Park."

Kyle reached for his phone, then he remembered. "Oh right, Alois has my cell..."

"Escape first. Call later. We can borrow a phone when we get out of here. Come on lets go, before they notice." Craig grabbed the front door's handle and jiggled the handle, the door did not give way.

"Where's the key?" Craig asked, and turned around to find Claude glaring down on him.

"I have it in my chest pocket..." Claude replied and took up Kyle in his arms. "Im gonna borrow this one for a while.." Claude said and kicked the door down with his powerful legs and walked out.

"You can't take what's not yours." Craig followed the demon and his captured boyfriend.

"Yes I can..."

"Just, take me with you. I can't leave him alone with you." Craig practically begged in his desperation, he didn't want to leave Kyle alone with that... that monster!

"Yes. I. Can." Claude said, then he started to run with Kyle freaking out in his grip.

'I can't outrun that freak!' But despite the fact that the odds were not in his favor, he chased after the butler. Claude was too fast for him. Even when he ran a long distance ahead of him, Craig kept on working his legs and charging forward. The butler was now out of sight, but Craig kept on searching for Kyle.

Claude left Craig in the dust and a new door came in front of him. "Cry... I need human tears to open the door." He said to Kyle.

"I can't just cry on cue!"

"Then I'll make you..." Claude held a knife out and pressed it to Kyle's waist. He pushed the blade into the flesh there, making Kyle cry out and tears fall from his eye's. Claude pulled the knife out of the semi-deep cut he made and snatched the key from Kyle's pocket and dipped it in the crying boys tears and blood. He then opened the door and entered it.

The more Craig ran and searched for Kyle, the more he felt helpless and lost. Craig's lungs ached for air, it was then he ceased his running and gasped for oxygen. While recovering Craig noticed a small puddle of blood on the floor before an open door. Craig ran through the door and followed the occasional drop of blood that stained the concrete floors of the corridor. He tracked the dots down to another open door and raced into it.

Claude walked up to the alter and took something from there. Kyle never caught sight of what it was. "P-please C-Claude, it hurts..." He whined.

Claude leaned Kyle against the wall. "Stay still." He opened up Kyle's jacket.

Craig leaped into the room at just that moment. And announced his arrival by releasing a growl.

Claude didn't bother to look at Craig, he concentrated on Kyle and removing his coat. Kyle saw Craig, and gave him a forced smile, but got rid of it quick when the pain in his side became too much.

"Is that Kyle's blood? Let him go!" Craig dashed over to the wall Kyle was pinned to and attempted to rip Claude off him.

"I'm helping him right now... The blade Kyle got stabbed with had poison on it, I need to get the poison out.."

'POISON?!' Kyle thought, freaking out. Claude lay Kyle down.

Craig rushed to Kyle's side and took his hand in his own. Claude pushed his lips Kyle's bleeding wound and sucked on it. He spit the blood that filled his mouth out onto the floor and repeated the process.

'How'd poison get on the knife anyway? Who stabbed him? Was it Claude!? I'll kill him!' Craig felt murderous rage build within him. Would Kyle make it through this? Craig sure hoped so...

"Now the poison is removed.." Claude announced.

Craig gazed down at his lover and held his hand with both of his own to his chest. "Are you in pain? We need to get your gut to stop bleeding... a doctor! We need a doctor to stitch you up and use medicine on you."

"I can do that..." Claude said, and took a needle and spool of thread out of his pocket.

"No. He needs a REAL doctor. Not some amateur to sew up his wound. You're not skilled, you have no experience, you'll just screw everything up. I'm not leaving his life in your hands." Craig scooped up Kyle and carried him out the door.

"Kyle won't make it to the hospital... It's to far from here..."

"I'm not handing him over to you! You're the one who stabbed him in the first place!"

"I'm the only choice you have..." He said.


	9. Chapter 9

**We own nothing! Matt Stone & Trey Park own South Park and all the characters in it! Yana Toboso owns Butler/Kuroshitsuji and all the characters in it!**

**The lyrics/song Alois sings is Disturbia by Rihanna, we don't own the song or anything.**

**I role-played as Craig, Clyde, Token, Stan, Tweek, Cartman, Craig's mom, Millie.**

**kylexcraig played as Kyle, Kenny, Sheila and Aloise Trancy, Claude Faustus, Alan Humphries, Hannah Anafeloz, Undertaker, Grell Sutcliff, and the triplets! And Bebe.**

**Find me, chuckylover911, and kylexcraig (my RP partners user) on Deviantart!**

* * *

Kyle twitched in pain, his skin quickly draining of it's lively color. Claude looked at the boy breathing heavily in Craig's arms and walked up to him to lift Kyle up. He spun the boy around once and then set him on his feet. "All done, I've sewn him up." Claude, amazingly enough, had stitched Kyle's wound up, and just like that!

Craig blinked his eyes rapidly in disbelief. Kyle's injury was now closed! "He can't walk on his own! He's hurt! Kyle, don't worry I'll carry you." Craig, as gently as possible, knocked Kyle's legs out from under him and caught his small frame easily, pulling him to his chest as he did so. "God... are you okay?" His face hidden in Kyle's red curls.

"I-I'm better..." Kyle answered, and held Craig tight. He needed comforting, and was glad Craig was there.

"Playing doctor are we now?" A voice said. Claude turned around. A man stood there, with dark hair, glasses and a suit. He held a spear.

"No, these boys needed help.. And now they need to get home."

"I'll get Eric to do that." The man replied, as another stepped forward and out from the shadows. "Eric, take these boys home."

"Where do you boys live?" The blonde haired suited man named Eric asked.

"Colorado, South Park, it's a small town in the mountains." Craig said pulling his head away from Kyle's hair to address the man.

Eric grabbed hold of the boys and the scenery around them changed drastically. One minute they were standing in a dark corridor of Alois's mansion and the next they were back in their home town. Conveniently outside Craig's home. 'Did we just teleport?'

"Is this is the place?" The man asked.

"It is..." Kyle said with a weak voice. Eric released Craig and the boy he was cradling in his arms, and then disappeared.

Craig carried Kyle bridal-style up into his house, up the stairs and into his room. He lay him gently on his back in his bed and pulled the covers over the ghostly pale body of his boyfriend.

Craig pulled up his computer chair to his bedside where Kyle and took his hand. "Thank you... Craig.."

"That certainly wasn't how I imagined our first date. You don't have to thank me, it's my fault you were hurt."

"No, it's not your fault... and the fact that you where willing to do all that for me... It really makes me happy that you did that, Craig." Kyle smiled softly. "...I love you."

Those words coming from Kyle, made his heart soar. And Craig was afraid that he'd already fallen for him..."WHY?" Craig choked out.

"Cause... you're nice, kind, beautiful and you risked your life for me, and you make me happy. Just being around you makes my heart jump out of my chest..."

"Did Stan set you up to this? Or are you just mumbling things because your injury is making you?" 'This has got to be too good to be true..'

"You think... I'm joking... about this..?"

"I'm sorry, Kyle, it's just hard to believe that someone as wonderful and smart as you, loves me."

"Why...?" Kyle swallowed heavily, something catching in his throat. Kyle's mind was blank. Even though it burned behind his eyes, he managed to keep the tears from spilling out.

"You're not going to cry are you? I think I'd have to kill myself if you did."

Kyle closed his eye's and opened them again, he felt the warmth drain from his body. 'Did my love just got rejected?!' Kyle swallowed. "Craig, do you mind if I sleep... for just a bit..."

"No! I mean, sure. But I should reply to your confession first." Craig gazed into Kyle's lovely emerald pools as he summed up the courage to tell Kyle how he felt. "...I love you..." Craig said, a blush blossoming on his face, but he refused to look away even though he wanted desperately to hide his face away.

At first Kyle didn't do anything. But then his face brightened up and he smiled radiantly, and pulled Craig into a hug.

Craig sat still as a stone as warm soft arms encased his chest. Kyle nuzzled into him and Craig's heart sped up.

Kyle could feel Craig's heart beat faster, and it only made him happier, his own heart going into the rhythm.

"I love you." Craig repeated.

"I love you too..." Being so close to Craig... it felt like magic. He was so overcome with happiness that he nearly cried.

'So this is what love feels like. Never thought I'd experience it. Especially not with Kyle.' Craig thought pulling Kyle closer and paying mind not to squeeze his wound while doing so. Craig could have held Kyle in his arms forever. This moment was perfect. He was loved. Never in his life had he felt so alive.

"Remember when I got your number and the name you gave your self?"

"Yeah... 'cum whore' was it?"

"I think so... but I changed it... "

"What to?"

"Sweetheart..."

"I love it when you call me that."

Kyle smiled, but was disappeared suddenly when he opened his eyes up wide."I just remembered... I don't have my phone here..."

"So..." Craig said, uncaring.

"Alois has it... in his pocket..."

"You don't need the phone, you can buy a new one. I't's no big deal."

"Mom won't give me a new phone, not for a while... 'cause I just lost my last one.."

"Then you can go cell phone less. You don't need one. And if it really matters that much to you, I can buy you one."

"No no, you don't need to buy me anything..."

"But I'm your boyfriend. Don't I get to buy you gifts?"

"You shouldn't need to buy me a new phone, just 'cause some kid has my old one..."

"Well that kid is all the way back in England, we'll never get it back."

"I guess you're right... but what if someone calls me and Alois answers my cell?"

"We'll just have to call and cancel your phones service company." Craig replied easily and then grabbed Kyle firmly by his arm as the boy struggled to get off the bed. "What are you doing?"

"I just realized, I should go home. Mom'll worry." Kyle winced visibly at the pain he caused himself by moving from his resting spot.

""No. You're staying the night. I won't have you walking around while your hurt. I'll give you my phone so you can ask your mom's permission to stay."

"...Fine." It made Kyle happy that Craig cared so much about his well being.

Craig let Kyle go and lowered him back on the bed. He whipped out his cell and handed it to Kyle. After ten minutes of waiting, Kyle's mother finally caved and Kyle was allowed to stay.

Kyle hands Craig his phone again."Thank you for letting me borrow it." Kyle said, giving Craig a smile.

"What's mine is yours. We are together after all."

"Erm.. do you think we'll ever see those British people again?"

"I sure hope not..."

"They were annoying. But the red head... Grell I think, was kinda funny."

"I guess so..."

"Aren't I a pleasure to meet..." I voice said, from behind the boys.

Craig turned around and met face to face with... a dangerous smile of sharp, zig zag teeth that looked like they'd been filed to a point. The man that stood before him had a very lovely face, a soft feminine complexion and long eye lashes that graced his face every time he blinked those large green sparkling eyes of his. He wore a pair red-framed glasses that perched on his petite nose and he stood rather confidently in the middle of Craig's room with one hand on his hip and other hanging loosely at his side.

"Hello..." Grell said, breaking the silence.

Craig watched the reaper warily.

"I'm here for two reasons... one.." The man extracted a object from his red trench coats pocket and tossed it to Kyle who caught it mid air, and discovered it to be his phone. " And second... guess who decided to be a bitch to you two?"

"...Who?" Kyle asked.

"Alois Trancy, the girly boy... I mean he wears high heels... Come on..."

"What about Blondie?" Craig inquired.

"He decided to be a bitch to you guys.. or something like that..."

"The fuck? That kid needs to get a life, lest someone take his from him. He must have a lot of enemies."

"He has... It changed his life when his family died in a fire..."

"That's kinda sad.."

"I know... Alois has been through a lot..."

"Really?" Kyle pondered aloud.

"Yeah.. I think... He was sexually abused."

"Oh..." Kyle said.

"Yeah, but like I said, he will stop at nothing to annoy you two! So be prepared!"

"Who's side are you on? Theirs or the Undertakers?" Craig asked.

"Both... I jump between... I like to switch it up." Grell winked.

"Who is on the Undertaker's side?"

"I have no fucking idea..."

"Who's Sebby? I heard you mention the name back at the brat's mansion."

"Alois knows a kid named Ciel, they are not really the best of friends to each other... And Sebby is Ciel's butler, Sebby is also the sexiest man on earth."

"I doubt that. The sexiest man on earth is my Kyle here."

"Well, I think Sebby is... Mwaaa...! He's so hot.. Well, anyways..."

"Are they connected to the Undertaker? Ciel, and Sebby, are they allies of his?"

"I don't know if they are.. since Undertaker annoys the crap out of Ciel so often... And is never serious."

"If we become allies with Ciel, will Claude and Alois leave us alone. Didn't you say something about them not liking each other?"

"I doubt it... Claude will just fight with Sebastian.. And Alois will bitch to Ciel, or do something really weird to and Ciel will get angry."

"Then how the hell do we get Alois to leave us alone? And since we no longer have the key, they have nothing to bother us about."

"Alois has no reason to annoy Ciel, he just does it. And once he even dressed up as a girl and licked Ciel... Alois is... Weird. He just does things without reason."

"If we killed the kid Alois, would his butler have it out for us?"

"I thinks so... and now they built a fucking relationship, and are together so he'd probably kill you..."

"...What should we do?" Craig was fresh out of ideas. What if Alois and his butler tortured him and Kyle for the rest of their lives?

"I have no idea. Just wait and see what it is he will do, THEN come up with a plan or something."

"That wasn't helpful."

"Craig, Craig... I'm a reaper... Not a genius. Well, have a nice day..." Grell said, and took his leave through the window.

"God Alois sucks." Kyle said.

"I think I'm going to going to have to kill myself. Alois is going to make our lives a living hell. I mean, think of all the shit that just happened in the last 24 hours, it's insane!"

"Yeah.. God damn it!" Kyle crossed his arms. "This is so bad... I don't want that ass to ruin everything." He yawned. "Hey Craig, I'm tired. Do you mind if I sleep for a bit...?"

"No."

"Thank you.." Kyle said, then he lay back, shutting his eyes. He smiled a little when Craig lay down next to him, and it didn't take him long before they both fell asleep.

-(Next morning)-

Kyle woke up. He looked at the clock, and his eye's widened as he read the time. School started in 5 minutes.

"Shit!" Kyle shook Craig trying to wake the other boy up.

Another thing about Craig Tucker. He was a heavy sleeper. He was unaffected by Kyle's weak attempts to rouse him from his deep slumber.

"Craig! Wake up!" Kyle shook the boy harder.

~In Craig's Dream~

The piñata was being a bitch. Apparently she thought Craig was trying to steal her boyfriend, who was a lifeless pomegranate, and she wouldn't let up on her constant shoving. She was just asking for a fight. But Craig didn't hit girls. But this was a piñata, and they were meant to be hit. Craig pulled out a bat and began beating the bewildered colorful animal with the sturdy object.

~In Real Life~

Craig's arm flailed out and smacked Kyle up side the head, next a fist. He was literally beating Kyle in his sleep.!

Kyle backed away. "OWW!" Kyle shouted. His face throbbing where Craig had hit him."CRAIG! WAKE UP!"

~Craig's Dream~

The piñata broke, and candy began to rain from the sky. Craig was just about to engage in a victory dance when a monster screamed his name. Craig turned around and met face to face with the pomegranate which now had a huge mouth and squinty eyes and sticks for arms and legs. It was angry at Craig for killing his mate. Craig charged at the monster when suddenly it warped into a giant fuzzy guinea pig. Craig opened his arms wide and ran faster towards the adorable creature. He wanted desperately to hug it. And he finally did. He rubbed his face into its fur and tightened his grip on its body.

~In real life~

Craig shot out of bed only to embrace Kyle in a hug and fall on top of him. It was at this point Craig began to awaken. Craig still shouldn't quite process what just happened, but he also didn't care. He slowly picked himself out the bed and dragged his feet all the way to the bathroom. He left the door wide open as he wiped out his lower extremity and shamelessly let the liquids flow without any consideration for anyone unfortunate enough to pass by.

Kyle rose from the bed confused. "Craig, school starts soon."

Craig returns to his bedroom (without washing his hands and flushing the toilet), an pulled a random pair of jeans from his dresser along with a black t shirt. He took his clothes off and replaced them with the clean ones. Then Craig stumbled down the hall and then the stairs with Kyle at his heels. Craig makes his way to the kitchen and produces a bowl from the cabinet, a spoon from the drawer, the milk from the fridge and finally the cereal from another cabinet. He carries all these things to the table and begins to prepare breakfast for himself.

Kyle waited, not really hungry himself but still jumpy to leave for school.

Craig ate slowly in his sleepy haze.

"C'mon Craig, school starts soon!" Kyle nagged.

Craig looked up briefly at Kyle but quickly lost interest and he chose to stare at the cereal box which was much more entertaining.

"Craig... C'mon..." Kyle crossed his arms, now he looked like a disapproving mother.

All Craig heard was 'Bitch bitch bitch', and 'blah blah blah'. So what if they were late for school, it's not like it mattered. Him and Kyle had a lot more to worry about than stupid ass school, that was for sure. "Fine..." Craig gave in after Kyle's constant nagging proved to be to much. "Let's go."

Kyle nodded and walked to the door with Craig, they left the house after they got their school bags and when Craig had locked the door. Then they started to make their way to school.

Walking to school together was a little risky. They would be seen, and rumors would get to spreadin', and it would all just end in a mess. But Craig didn't care really, he could answer or ignore all the questions asked by his peers. He could take the ridicule. But he wasn't so sure about Kyle...

When they approached school grounds, Stan ran up to Kyle and snagged his arm.

"... Craig, go so I can have a word with Kyle.." Stan said, with a rude tone on his voice.

Craig was about to argue with Stan and tell him to fuck off but he was too tired, and it was too early in the morning for fighting. So he let Stan drag his boyfriend away. He was stopped as he began to walk to the entrance of the school by a hand on his shoulder. He glanced down at the hand on his shoulder and recognised it as Token's. He was still the only black kid in South Park and the only one other than Clyde who was brave enough to touch him.

"Where'd you go yesterday? You left so suddenly..."

"England."

"England? So you're telling me you went all the way to England, and then came back, all within twenty-four hours?"

"Yes."

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

"I'm being perfectly serious with you right now." Craig said turning around so he could face the person he was conversing with.

Well, Craig and Tokens conversation didn't last long. The school bell rang and everyone rushed to get inside. But in the classroom, was one person Kyle and Craig hoped they would never bump into again.

"Okay class, we have a new student. His name is Alois Trancy and he has traveled all the way from England to get here to visit our class." The teacher said, the annoying and all too familiar blonde haired boy stood next to him.

"What the hell... is he fucking serious?" Kyle said quietly to himself.

Alois had a devilish smile at his lips, but Kyle and Craig seemed to be the only ones who really noticed.

"Why don't you tell us something about you Alois?" The teacher asked.

"Well, there's not much to say... I'm just an average british boy... Nothing special about that." Alois answered.

"Okay? Very well, take the free seat next to Bebe." the teacher instructed, pointing at the empty desk while he spoke. Alois nodded and took his seat. He turned to look at Bebe. Then looked back to the front of the class again.

After some time, the bell rang for break and everyone ran out of the room. Kyle lingered in the hallway across from where Alois stood talking with Bebe.

'Why is he talking with her?' Kyle thought.

Then, Alois suddenly pulls Bebe to him and manipulates her body so she was spinning and dancing with him. They moved close together as they danced. Why would he do that with a girl he just met?

Clyde entered the hallway, and when he saw his Bebe THAT close with someone else.

Craig stepped out of the class room and the first thing he saw was Bebe and Alois dancing. He wanted to claw his own eyes out. Craig averted his eyes and saw Clyde, his whole body was shaking and clenched fists were at his sides. His body language said he was angry, but this was Clyde we're talking about, his body only shakes with sobs...

Alois whispered something to Bebe who in return giggled.

"Dance to the rhythm of your heart." He said and then began to sing. "Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder. Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under. Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered. So if you must falter be wise."

"Really?" Kyle said, watching them.

"God, I hope he doesn't get to Wendy..." Stan crossed his arms.

Craig shoved Stan to the side and walked up to his rage filled friend. "Clyde... calm down."

Stan tripped to the side and Kyle prevented his fall. "You okay dude?" He asked, Stan nodded.

"Oh, you're a lovely dancer, your name is Bebe, was it?" Alois asked mid-dance.

"Yes."

"What a beautiful name for a beauty like you." Alois said, his words causing Bebe to blush.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? You want me to calm down when some douche bag is all over my girlfriend!?"

"Ex-grilfriend." Craig corrected.

"I'm going to show that asshole who's girlfriend he's messin' with." Craig caught Clyde's arm just as he was about to stomp over and show Alois a piece of his mind and dragged him away from the scene to look for his dark skinned friend to help restrain Clyde.

Bebe's giggling could be heard throughout the hallway and fueled Clyde's anger.

"Alois?" Kyle interrupted.

"Mmm Yes?" Alois stopped dancing.

"Can I have word with you?"

"No, not now... I'm dancing..." He started up again. Kyle sighed and crossed his arms.

"Hi dude." Kenny said to Kyle, joining him.

"Hi Ken." Kyle replied with a smile.

Alois walked up to Kyle, and poked him in the chest. "You wanted a word with me."

"Yeah sure..." Kyle said and stepped to the side with Alois.

It wasn't long before Craig found Token, and just as he was about to enter the room to his next class, Craig called his name.

"Craig? Clyde? What are you doing?"

"URGGG! Did you see the way he was all over her? Craig you gotta help me beat up that kid! You saw what he did! The Motherfucking ass-hole! Bitch! Cunt! Bastard!" Clyde continued to shout obscenities.

"Bebe was dancing with another guy and Clyde saw them." Craig told Token, summing up the story for him.

"What do you want me to do?" Token asked.

I don't know dude. But I have to check on Kyle and make sure he's ok. Don't let Clyde beat up the blonde transfer student no matter what. Calm him down or what ever." Craig advised Token before spinning around and running back where he came from. He reached the spot he last saw Kyle at and was relieved to find him still there. But he was now speaking with Blondie...

"I don't know dude. But I have to check on Kyle and make sure he's ok. Don't let Clyde beat up the blonde transfer student no matter what. Calm him down or what ever." Craig advised Token before spinning around and running back where he came from. He reached the spot he last saw Kyle at and was relieved to find him still there. But he was now speaking with Blondie...

"Hi... blue boy." Alois said.

"He has a name..."

"He has one, but I choose to not give a rats ass about the name."

"Blondie sure is rude..." Craig said joining the conversation.

"What do you want anyways!" Kyle growled at the brat.

"What I want is my entertainment. I'm going to make your lives a living hell..." Alois said. "I'll start with annoying you... by doing something rude and awfully stupid..." Alois pulled Craig to him and licked the boys lips, then he pushed his tongue into Craig's mouth and parted their faces before he shoved him roughly and walked away like nothing happened.

Craig stood petrified. 'He just- stuck his tongue- licked- disgusting!' He brought the sleeve of his jacket up to wipe his lips and spit on the floor in an attempt to get the boys taste out of his mouth.

Kyle fumed. 'How dare he kiss his boyfriend!' Kyle ran and jumped at Alois.

"OWW!" Alois shouted, not expecting the attack.

"You asshole!" Kyle shouted back and fought the boy.

"Kyle. It was just a kiss. It didn't mean nothin', let it go." Craig tried to calm his boyfriend down and ease him away from the other, but Kyle just wouldn't listen.

"Kyle, you're weaker then a twig...! And you're annoying!" Alois said to Kyle, during their fight. "I'm surprised anyone would wanna hang out with you…"

"Fuck you!"

Craig watched in horror as Alois wrapped his hands around Kyle's neck and choked him. Kyle passed out, and collapsed on the ground.

Craig walked straight up to the brat who assaulted his boyfriend and landed a fair punch to his face and kicked him in the groin for good measure. He turned to give his attention to Kyle. "Kyle? Kyle are you alright?" Craig picked up Kyle's limp body and carried him away to the nurses office.

Kyle didn't reply, he was totally knocked out for the moment.

"Craig..." Alois said, the second Craig lifted his head up to look up at Alois and the boy kicked Craig's jaw with his high-heeled boot sending him stumbling backwards.

Craig's face scrunched up in agony as he took a heavy blow to the visage. His eye's flew open and he glared back at his opponent. Craig set Kyle back onto the ground and against the wall, he didn't want him to get hurt while him and Alois went at it.

Craig inspected the damage he'd inflicted on the blonde and smirked at the trickle of blood running from his mouth and the waterfall of red coming from his nose. It looked like he might've broken it. Good. The asshole deserved it.

Alois looked at Craig.

"Try anything, and I'll break your arm!"

Craig just stared back uncaring at the threat. Alois really did a number on his jaw. It wasn't broken, but it sure did feel like it.

Craig maintained his ground even though that look on his opponents face sent shivers up his spine. He waited for the other to attack in his calm and collected disposition.

* * *

**Review! Please! I don't know if anyone is even reading this!**


	10. Chapter 10

**We own nothing! Matt Stone & Trey Park own South Park and all the characters in it! Yana Toboso owns Butler/Kuroshitsuji and all the characters in it!**

**The lyrics/song Alois sings is Poison by Elise Estrada, we don't own the song or anything.**

**I role-played as Craig, Clyde, Token, Stan, Tweek, Cartman, Craig's mom, Millie.**

**kylexcraig played as Kyle, Kenny, Sheila and Aloise Trancy, Claude Faustus, Alan Humphries, Hannah Anafeloz, Undertaker, Grell Sutcliff, and the triplets! And Bebe.**

**Find me, chuckylover911, and kylexcraig (my RP partners user) on Deviantart!**

* * *

Alois ran forward again, and jumped to land a kick in Craig's chest.

"Ooof!" Craig doubled over clenching his stomach. He wheezed for a few seconds as he struggled to get the air back in his lungs but quickly composed himself and launched into one of his own attacks.

Craig lunged at Alois with his right hook ready to knock Alois out. Alois dodged his punch and Craig stuck his leg out to trip the unsuspecting boy. He was sent flying backwards and hit his head hard onto the linoleum floor. Craig put his weight on the boys legs and restrained his arms with his own. Alois was trapped.

Alois gave out a weak sound. "Hurting me will be something you will pay for.."

"I've already hurt you, if you didn't notice. There's no going back now. I could kill you..."

"You will die if you kill me..."

"I'll die if I don't. When your boyfriend sees what I did to your 'pretty' face... my guess is he's not going to be happy. Also, you threatened Kyle's life and you have to pay in one way or another."

"Then do it...!"

Was the brat testing him? Did he think Craig was too much of a coward to kill him? Because he wasn't. It was just the setting. They were at school, during the day, with hundreds of children just ten yards away and all around him packed tightly in their respectable classrooms. He couldn't kill him here. He'd have no time to clean up the mess, people would more than likely catch him in the act, and he certainly didn't want to spend the rest of his miserable life in jail... with that all being said. Craig made up his mind. He released his grip on Alois's arms and held his head in his hands before slamming their foreheads together in a head but. Alois was out cold. Now that he was no longer a problem, Craig left the boy on the floor and shook Kyle's shoulders to wake him up.

Kyle was still in his knocked out state and so Craig scooped the boy up and carried the him to nurses office. He kicked open the door announcing his arrival to whoever operated the room.

"What the..?" The nurse said, looking at boys.. "Oh my! What happened?!"

"He was strangled by the transfer student from England. That kid almost killed Kyle... if I hadn't saved him in time, Kyle would have surely been a goner." Craig exaggerated. It wouldn't hurt to get Alois expelled, it would make things better for him.

"Oh my..." She took Kyle from Craig's arms.

"Excuse me?" A dark voice said. The nurse looked up and her eye's met with a handsome sight of a man dressed in a tailored suit.

"Yes?"

"Alois, the boy from England who did hurt these two boys... Alois takes a medication... He forgot it and when he does, his temper rises and he searches for a fight... It would be good if he wasn't expelled over this... He will take his medicine, I can give you my word on that..." Claude lied. And the nurse, unfortunately, bought it.

"He is a danger to other kids lives. Are you going to be the one held responsible for the next kid he attacks? You're going to regret your decision if you decide to let this slide. I'm taking this up with the principal. And aren't you supposed to be taking care of Kyle? Do your job!"

The nurse walked to another room with Kyle. Claude looked at Craig and then blocked the way out from the room to the hallway. So Craig couldn't leave.

"I'm not going to tell the principal right this moment... you don't need to be so up tight."Craig said without looking at Claude, he followed after the nurse carrying Kyle into the next room. "You can leave now, you have your boyfriend to attend to."

"I already did that..." Claude walked out, then straight to the principles office. He had something in mind...

"Is he going to be alright?" Craig asked concerned for his Kyle.

"You're not going to send me back to class are you?"

"No, I think you can stay here..."

Craig stayed by Kyle's side loyally, waiting for the boy to awaken.

Craig watched as Kyle stirred in his sleep and came to. "You really can't fight..." He began to say. "Blondie is an easy opponent, he just uses his heels as weapons and they sure do hurt... but besides that, he's weak."

"Should we tell the principal?"

"You will stay here. I'll tell the principal, that way she'll be easy to talk to."

Craig left the room and walked to the principles office. He began to open the door when a voice startled him.

"You don't need to tell the principal anything.." Alois said, from behind him.

Craig entered the room and then swiftly closed the door on the boys face, he leaned his weight against it. "Mrs. Principal, the transfer student-"

" Ì already told her..." Claude said. "Alois got a second chance..."

"Principal, you have to take into account he nearly killed someone. I've been suspended before for flipping people off, so why shouldn't the transfer student get kicked out for nearly killing a kid?"

Claude smirked. "Craig, look into her eyes..."

"What'd you do to her?!" Craig looked into the principles eye's and was frightened at what he saw in them, or rather, what he didn't. Her eye's... they were empty of life and startlingly cold, drained of all emotion and just plain dead looking. "Well..." Craig said. "Brain wash? Or did you use mind control? I'll be going now, you know, to check on my boyfriend who yours nearly killed!" Craig opened the door and brushed past Alois and to Kyle's resting place. He sat next to Kyle who was now fully awake.

"What did she say?" Kyle asked his partner.

"Claude used his magical powers to hypnotize her so it looks like Blondie will stay here in school, for the time being. I have other plans... they won't know what hit em'"

"Other plans?" Kyle asked.

"I can't tell you right now, they may be listening to us as we speak..."

"Aha... Well, ok..."

Craig tipped Kyle's head back with a finger and inspected his neck. "Good, there's no hand print marks." Craig said his arm retracting back to his side.

"Alois is such a jerk... "

"Not a jerk. He's an ass hole, that's what he is."

"What is it Claude sees in him..?!"

"He might just have a thing for kids... could be a pedophile."

"He could only have a thing for blondes."

"Hm... Or maybe he likes Alois behavior...? For some people it is a turn on that your partner acts bitchy... and bad."

"I don't like bad boys. Nerds are more my type." Craig said casually changing the subject. All this talk about Alois and Claude was exhausting.

At that comment, Kyle blushed.

'He's so frickin' cute! Did I just think the word 'frickin'? I promised myself I would never use that word...' Craig thought while he looked at Kyle.

"You think we can leave? It's kinda boring in here...!" Kyle said.

"Yeah, let's go. Wanna go back to class or skip it and go home?"

"Go home... "

Craig nodded and the two walked out together. Soon after they exited school grounds, Kyle deemed it safe enough to hold Craig's hand, without being spotted by anybody they knew and so he took Craig's in his own.

Craig looked down and marveled at the sight of Kyle's green glove in his blue one.

In no time the boys made it to Craig's house. They stepped inside, after stomping the snow off their bodies onto the welcome mat.

"What you wanna do now Craig?" Kyle asked his boyfriend.

"Take a nap? Eat? Read comic books? What do you want to do? The things I like to do aren't exactly fun to most people."

"I usually read so I don't know either.."

"...Nerd."

"Have any thick books...? Not the lord of the rings though, I have read that one six times already."

"I've got quite a few books upstairs in my room, believe it or not, I actually read... I've got good books like Hatchet, and a lot of Steven King books, I just so happen to love horror stories, and they're pretty thick books. Come up stairs and check em; out before you say no to them."

"I don't like horror books, I only like books with romance, drama, and fantasy..."

"...You might as well be a chick. Go check out my sisters bookshelf in her room, I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for in there."

"fine.." Kyle said, and walked to Craig's sisters room. Then returned with a book. "I found a book called 'My heart beats for you'." Kyle said with a smile.

Craig, now sat in his room and flipped through a comic book he'd read at least a hundred times.

Kyle opened the book, then he pulled a mini book out from his pocket. He held the little book in his hand while reading the other.

Craig was only mildly interested in the content in his hands. He looked up from his comic book and watched Kyle simultaneously read two books... or so it appeared. "What are you doing?"

"Reading..." Kyle answered with out looking up from the book.

"Thanks for that captain obvious. I meant, what are you doing with two books in hand? The small one, is that a pocket dictionary?"

"Yes... This book has French words in it... So If I don't understand a word... I just look it up."

"My sister doesn't know how to read French. Why would she own a book with French words in it?"

"How should I know... It's a romance book, and French is a romantic language. "

Kyle nodded, and after a short while made a 'squeal' sound and jumped a bit.

Kyle looks at Craig. "It was a romantic scene in the book, that's all."

"Read it aloud then," Craig said with a mischievous smile.

" You want me... to read for you..?"

"If it's dirty. You know... but if it's just mushy crap I don't wanna hear it."

"It's not mushy crap, it's super cute..."

"No longer interested." Craig said putting his comic book to the side and standing up from his seat on the bed.

"What ever.." He started reading again.

Craig walked over to his window and peaked through the curtain at the outside world. He was looking for any sign that Claude and Alois had followed them. He spotted Alois a distance away from his house and headed in the opposite direction but there was no sight of Claude. Oh and there was Clyde's ditsy ex-girlfriend walking with Alois too... Craig shrugged his shoulders and shut the curtain again and plopped down on his bed.

~Clyde and Token's POV~

"I don't think we should-"

"Shut up Token. You're going to help me beat up this guy if he tries anything with Bebe..." Clyde gave Token a look that said he was dead serious. The boys were crouched behind a bush, following the transfer student and Bebe to where ever it was they were going. "Don't even think of leaving. You're not going anywhere." Clyde said in an possessive, scary tone to Token.

"Wow, you have a manor?" Bebe said with an impressed voice.

"Yes, and five workers..."Alois said, smiling to Bebe.

"That son of a bitch! Getting all friendly with Bebe!" Clyde whispered angrily. He darted behind a garbage can a few yards ahead and continued to stalk his ex. Token followed behind him but didn't say a word. He was to busy thinking up a plan to make Clyde stop this non sense.

"Wow, that's so cool..." Bebe said.

"Really..?"

"Mhm..." Bebe nodded, smiling. "It really is..."

"Rich ass-hole! Scum bag!" Clyde seethed quietly, from behind a bush.

"Wait, you said you could sing, right?" Bebe asked Alois.

"Yes..."

"Won't you sing for me? Please?"

"Oh.. hehe, of course.. Here, right now?" He asked.

"Yes!"

_My heart is racing_  
_My skin is burning up_  
_Hands are shaking_  
_But still I can't get enough_  
_It's rushing through me_  
_Like fire in my veins, my veins_  
_Sweet veins, sweet veins_

Alois sang and took hold of Babe's hands as the lyrics continued to pour from his mouth.

_My body's aching_  
_Aching for your touch_  
_Point of breaking_  
_Mercury is_  
_Love how you do me_  
_Look at the state I'm in, I'm in I know you're dangerous_  
_Magnetic hazardous_  
_You should be tacted with a warning_

Clyde growled at the effect Alois's singing was having on Bebe who was looking at him in awe and fascination. He followed them as they continued to walk aimlessly.

_Can't you see it's slowly killing me_  
_Your love is like poison_  
_I should let go_  
_But there's no antidote_  
_Your love is like poison_

Token was feeling miserable as he obediently followed the boy he loved, stalk his ex-girlfriend whom he loved. Token didn't know how much longer of this chase he could take before he'd break down.

_Gotta get you outta my system_  
_Gotta get you outta my system_  
_Your love is like a poison_  
_Gotta get you outta my system_  
_But I know my heart won't listen_  
_Your love is like my poison_

"Please Clyde. I really just would like to go home and get some sleep. What we're doing right now is very... how do I say it... creepy as fuck."

"Didn't I already tell you to shut up!?" Clyde glared at his friend for him to shut his mouth.

_My head is spinning_  
_Spinning like vertigo_  
_Double vision paralyzing can't let go_  
_Heavy ha-ha-ha_  
_I'm ready to explode_  
_I know_  
_I know you're dangerous_  
_Magnetic hazardous_  
_You should be tacted with a warning_

Alois sang in his shota voice which rang out with crystal clarity in the quiet moonlight of the night.

_Can't you see it's slowly killing me_  
_Your love is like poison_  
_I should let go_  
_But there's no antidote_  
_Your love is like poison_

"Wow..." Bebe said, clearly amazed at the raw talent Alois had for singing. "Come, I want to show you my house!" She pulled Alois to run beside her in the direction of her home.

"They're going to Bebe's house!" Clyde's voice rose several octaves in his distress. He took off in a sprint after the two kids with their hands clasped in each others. "Hurry up Token!" He called.

Token groaned and forced himself to run after Clyde.

_Gotta get you outta my system_  
_Gotta get you outta my system_  
_Your love is like a poison_  
_Gotta get you outta my system_  
_But I know my heart won't listen_  
_Your love is like my poison_

"Cross dresser!" Craig huffed, rapidly losing his energy do to his un-fit stature. Token easily caught up with Clyde and was now walking to keep up with Clyde's pathetic 'jog'.

"Give it up Clyde. They're out of sight!"

"I know where Bebe lives! She said they were going there, so we'll catch up to them." Clyde panted breathless.

_I was hooked from the first time_  
_That I tasted tainted lips_  
_I was shook_  
_Yeah I know you're bad_  
_But I'm loving it_  
_Can't you see it's slowly killing me_  
_Your love is like poison_  
_I should let go_  
_But there's no antidote_  
_Your love is like poison_

"I'm giving Craig a call." Token said, whipping out his cell. Clyde snatched the phone from Token's hand just as he was about to dial the number, and he smashed in onto the ice. Stomping on it for good measure. "...Clyde. That was entirely unnecessary."

_Can't you see it's slowly killing me_  
_Your love is like poison_  
_I should let go_  
_But there's no antidote_  
_Your love is like poison_

"Really... Clyde, I have to go. I can't keep helping you chase after your ex-girlfriend who clearly is over you."

"What are you-"

"This off and on relationship of yours you have with Bebe, stop dragging me into it. Do you even realize how much you're hurting me by doing this sort of thing?" Clyde just stared back at Token stunned by his outburst. "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go home and cry myself to sleep." Token said, turning around on the heels of his feet, he marched away from Clyde who stood frozen in place.

_Gotta get you outta my system_  
_Gotta get you outta my system_  
_Your love is like a poison_  
_Gotta get you outta my system_  
_But I know my heart won't listen_  
_Gotta get you outta my system You're love is like poison_

~Kyle and Craig's POV~

"Oh mon dieu hein belle et douce!" Kyle squealed.

"Is that book going to your head? You're speaking gibberish over there."

"It's called French Craig, not gibberish."

'What ever.' Craig put his comic book back under the bed and fell backwards onto the mattress, his arms sprawled at his sides. He looked lazily up at his ceiling and listened as Kyle turned the pages of his book.

While Kyle was reading, he time to time said a french word, giggled or squealed a bit.

"...I'm bored." Craig turned on his side and watched Kyle as he read.

"What you wanna do then?" Kyle looked up from his book.

"I wanna do you." Craig said tiredly. He was feeling a bit sleepy and just spoke the first thing that came to his mind, which turned out to be naughty.

Did Kyle hear right just now? He starts to blush, he didn't know what to say.

Craig was in dire need of a nap, he didn't realize until now just how drowsy he was. He yawned, his eyes slipping closed.

"You should rest or something sweetheart, you're tired..."

Craig nodded into his pillow and his whole body relaxed into the mattress. Within minutes he was asleep.

Kyle looked at his sleeping beauty and smiled. "Now I can read more..." Kyle said to himself and continued to read.

An hour of undisturbed sleep was all Craig needed to get his energy back, though he woke up to his usual sluggish ways. At a tortoises pace, Craig lifted his body off his bed, but tripped over his shoes which were placed in front of it . He fell unceremoniously on his face, but he found the carpet to be rather comfortable and so he began to drift off once more.

"You ok?" Kyle looked at Craig.

"Hmm?" Craig struggled to lift his head. "I want pancakes."

"Want me to make some?"

"I want pancakes." Craig repeated. He pushed himself up, and managed to stand upright on his own two feet.

"I'll make some..." Kyle put the book to the side and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Craig climbed the stairs after him, and lifted his body onto the counter and just sat there watching Kyle.

Kyle took what he needed to make pancakes and placed it on the table.

Craig just observed in silence as Kyle prepared for his feasting.

After making the pancake mix, Kyle turned the stove on an placed a frying pan on top of one of the burners.

After five minutes of cooking, he was finished and served the pancakes to Craig.

Craig took the plate from Kyle's hands and began devouring the pancakes with his hands. Since the fork and syrup were not provided for him, he did without.

Kyle looked at Craig. 'WOW, he was REALLY hungry..' Kyle thought.

Craig gobbled up all the stacked flapjacks and set the now clean plate onto the counter beside him. He hopped off the counter and stretched to his full height.

"Someone was hungry..."

"I'm always hungry. But don't worry, I won't get fat. I have a high metabolism and exercise every day."

"Aha... But,... What should we do now?" Kyle looks at Craig again.

"Do I always have to be the one to come up with stuff to do? Well... I do want to go on a date with you, we haven't exactly had one yet. But it isn't the time to be going on dates and having fun messing around, not when there is a demon and his little boyfriend whore are trying to make our lives hell."

"I know... " Kyle sighed.

"But sometimes you just gotta say 'what the fuck', let's do it. I'm taking you out on our first date, let me grab my wallet." Craig raced up the stairs and came back down with a ghetto looking trashed ducktape thing. He put the poor excuse for a wallet into his pocket and gave Kyle a smile. "Come on, let's go."

Kyle's face lighted up with a smile. "Yeah..."

Craig opened the door for Kyle, and took his hand in his own as they walked. "So I was thinking, movie theatre, arcade, then we order pizza at your house or mine. And afterwards we can make out and other stuff."

"Sounds good to me." Kyle said.

"I don't know what movies are playing tonight, but we'll find out when we get there." Craig shuffled down the street close to Kyle as possible. When they arrived at the theatre Craig took one look at the movies that were to be showing, and frowned. "Paranormal 9 is going to be played at 7:30, which is in thirty minutes, but I think we'd be buying into an over produced series and it would only compel the people who made it, to make more. The rest of the movies on here are romantic comedies, except for that action movie right there that I've already seen with Tweek. so which one do you wanna watch?"

"Can't we see a romantic one?" Kyle asked, he loved anything with romance.

"You and your romance. Sure. But next time we're watching a horror slash flick." Craig paid the man inside the booth, took the tickets, handed one of them to Kyle, and when they met the other ticket person, they each handed their tickets over and received them back with slight alterations. "Do you want popcorn? Soda? Candy? Why don't you go save us a seat for the movie while I get us snacks."

"Ok sweetheart..." Kyle kissed Craig's cheek then walked into the cinema to find seats. He found two really good ones in the middle and sat down, holding the other one for Craig.

The movie was rolling through the movie trailers by the time Craig came back with his arms full of junk food. He spotted the back of Kyle's green hat and joined him in the middle row. He handed a soda to Kyle and sat down in his seat. The theatre was pretty much empty, except for a few people scattered here and there, but no-one Craig knew.

The movie started, and Kyle's eyes where seemed to attach themselves to the big screen.

The lights dimmed and the movie began, but Craig could care less about the pictures playing on the screen. Not even the popcorn could claim his attention. It was Kyle he was focused on. Craig raised the arm rest separating him from his boyfriend, and he leaned over to kiss his neck affectionately.

When Kyle felt Craig's lips, he blushed.

Craig dropped the popcorn into the chair behind him and continued to pay his attentions to Kyle's neck. He slid a hand up Kyle's thigh and scooted closer.

He blushed more, and he couldn't pay attention to the movie, now when Craig was kissing his neck.

He pulled away from Kyle's neck and looked at the blushing boy with a smile playing on his lips. Craig didn't end his assault there. He cupped Kyle's chin and turned his head so they were facing each other. Taking this opportunity to kiss the boy on the mouth.

When their lips connected, Kyle looked like a human strawberry, he was an embarrassing shade of red. But he didn't mind getting kissed.

Craig licked at Kyle's lips, hoping to get a taste of the inside of his mouth.

Kyle opened up for the other boy.

Craig's tongue went exploring at slithered to meet Kyle's.

Kyle's tongue danced with Craig's between their mouths.

Craig rubbed small circles on Kyle's leg while kissing the boy back with just as much urgency. He tried not to get too carried away, but Kyle sure was making it hard for him. The little fox was the cutest shade of red, even in the theatre's poor light he could see it.

They both had lost interest in the movie and were focused on each other.

Craig sucked on Kyle's tongue thoroughly enjoying the sensation.

'Oh my... he's sucking on my tongue' Kyle thought, Craig had done it before, but that though had always passed his mind when Craig sucked on his tongue.

They stopped kissing long enough to catch their breath and gazed lovingly at one another.

Kyle lay his hand on Craig's hand and smiled.

Craig grinned back at Kyle and draped an arm over the boys shoulders. He directs his attention back to the movie and picked back up the pop corn, he held it out to Kyle, offering him some.

Kyle took some popcorn in his free hand, and leaned his head against Craig.

Craig sighed contently and leaned against Kyle, taking hold of the hand on top of his own.

A little sad part came up in the movie, and Kyle couldn't stop a tear from running down his face.

Craig stared blankly at the screen as the movie progressed. A sniffle from Kyle caught his attention and he turned to watch his boyfriend shed a not-so-silent tear.

'Jeez... crying over a movie.' Craig smiled and swiped away the tear with his thumb off Kyle's face.

Kyle's lashes were wet from tears and for a moment, the boys just looked at each other, while the movie came to it's end.

The lights in the theatre brightened signaling the movie was now over. Craig looked about the room and watched as people scurried for the exit.

Kyle rose from his seat, helping Craig up from his.

Craig left the remnants of his pop corn and soda where they were, intending on leaving the trash for the person who ever cleans the place.

Kyle strutted walking to the exit with Craig.

Just as the boys were about to leave, Craig caught site of a couple in the far corner of the room, normally he would have ignored them, but the obnoxious orange color wouldn't allow him to do so. He turned his head and saw Kenny and some chick... eating each others faces. "Hey Kyle is that Stan's sister? Shelly? Yeah, it's her." Craig said answering his own question.

Kyle looked at them. "Is that... Kenny?..."

Craig pulled out his phone and snapped a quick pic before shoving it back into his pocket. "I didn't know they were together, did you?" Craig asked Kyle, though he could tell from Kyle's surprised expression that he didn't.

"No... I didn't..." Kyle reply. "C'mon... let's go.." He started walking again.

"You think Stan would be happy if he found out his sister was getting down with McCormick?"

"No, he wouldn't..." Kyle answered while walking outside with Craig.

"Still up for the arcade?" Craig asked changing the topic as it no longer interested him.

"Totally..." Kyle smiled.

Craig led the way to the arcade and traded in a ten dollar bill for forty quarters and pocketed the change. "What game do you wanna play first? Pac Man? Motorcycle race game?"

"They have a new car race game..."

"Where? Show me! We gotta play!" Craig said excitedly.

"Come here..." Kyle said and started walking, he showed Craig the game where it stood. "There it is."

"We have to play, it looks so rad!" Craig said with a glint of excitement in his eye's.

"Okay, then lets!" Kyle smiled gladly. He walked and stood in front of it.

Craig 'fed' the arcade game the money that it cost to play. Then he placed himself next to Kyle. Both had their hands on the controls. The game started up, Craig was player two, the red car. Kyle was player one, the yellow car. The cars they controlled drove on a racing court. With a video audience that clapped every time one of the cars passed them. Craig was in the lead, as Kyle didn't play games often and wasn't naturally good at these sorts of games.

"I'm totally owning you on this game." Craig said, twisting the controls this way and that. "There's the finish line, I already won this round Kyle, give it up."

"I know, I know..." Kyle answered.

What game should we try next? I like this one alright, but I wanna play a game you have a chance at beating me at."

"Flying games, where you steer a plane... I'm good at that.."

"Let's find it first! A good flying game."

"Yeah!" Kyle smiled and started looking for one.

"I don't come here often, and I don't usually play flying games so I have no idea where it is."

"Oh wait, there's a guitar hero.. Can't we play that?"

"...yeah." Craig thought back on the time when they were kids and how awesome Kyle was at playing the game, well him and Stan. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that Kyle wouldn't be any less awesome at playing.

"I'm so dead." Craig smiled. Kyle was definitely going to win this game.

"I didn't think they had that to guitar hero! I never thought the... can't we play that song..." Kyle begged Craig.

"You don't have to ask me. Hurry up and start the game."

Kyle started the game, and choose the hardest difficulty. The song started and Kyle's fingers moved over the plastic guitar in a high speed.

Kyle dropped the guitar when Craig pulled Kyle away from the game. He blushed when he felt Craig's lips.

Craig released his hold on Kyle's hips and let them return to the fake guitar where he pounded away at the controls. He kept Kyle distracted with his lips and somehow managed to multitask.

Kyle didn't miss all the time, but he kept missing every time Craig kissed him.

Kyle really was making winning difficult. Craig briefly let go of his guitar to turn Kyle's head and crashed his lips into the other boy's. From the corner of his eye he watched the screen of the game and tapped away at the controls. He was in the lead!

This Kyle was about to do was against all odds to work, but he ignored the screen, since it was chorus played now, and Kyle remembered that a piece from one time it played before. So that part Kyle memorized and could it by heart... again, it was against so may odds...

Craig licked Kyle's lips before taking his bottom lip between his teeth and pulling it into his mouth where he sucked on it.

Kyle blush like always. Feeling his lip getting sucked by Craig felt... really great.

Craig's fingers tensed as the key things flew out at him with lightning speed. He struggled to keep Kyle focused on the kiss while hitting the correct guitar keys at the same time.

Finally the song came to it's end. Craig broke the kiss and turned to face the screen, he waited to hear the outcome, who had scored the most. When the points added up in Craig's favor he smirked. "I won by at least 200 points. Never thought I'd win a game of guitar hero against you. But check that out! Don't try and say I cheated because I didn't. I just used my... charm to enrapture you."

"You totally distracted me from the game... Well, should we head back to your place.. I'm not in the mood to play more."

"Yeah, well I barely won."

Craig shrugged and pulled Kyle by the hand away from the machine and out of the arcade.

Kyle walked right by Craig's side with a smile.

Craig smiled like an idiot right along with Kyle, he seemed to be doing it a lot more often lately. He pulled out his cell phone whilst walking and quickly dialed the pizza company's number.

Kyle looked at Craig, and sees Craig's idiot smile, it made him chuckle a little.

"Kyle, what kind of pizza do you like?" He asked pulling the phone away from his face.

"Hm... they have one called 'Vegetable', It's really good..."

Craig nodded and brought the phone back to his face. "One medium half vegetarian, half cheese pizza." Craig droned on about his address and then clicked off his phone.

"Thirty minutes, he said." Craig informed Kyle.

Craig led Kyle up the porch steps and into his house.

Kyle took his jacket off.

Craig had already confirmed his parents were not home by the lack of cars in his driveway, but his sisters whereabouts were unknown. But he wasn't particularly worried.

Craig shook his head from left to right, shaking off the snow that had gathered there. He unzipped his jacket and tossed it on the coat rack beside the door. He stooped down to untie his laces and remove his shoes, placing those aside the door. He stood back up again.

Kyle took his shoes and hat off, then waited for Craig.

"I've been thinking..." Craig began. "What's your favorite color, I don't really know anything about you. We should probably...talk."

"oh... well, I like orange, what do you like?"

"Orange, huh? I like blue, obviously." Craig walked into his living room and plopped down on the couch, expecting Kyle to follow his lead and join him on the couch.

Which Kyle does, he sits down next to Craig. "Any favorite music?"

"My favorite song of all time is... don't laugh, 'California Girls' by Katy Perry."

Kyle smiled. "I didn't think she was your style... well, I like 'Glass heart' by Blondie."

"Yeah... Clyde says I have a feminine taste in music. Blondie is cool too."

"I like Dolly too, and P!nk..."

"We have the same music interests..." Craig commented as Kyle listed artists names. "I already know what types of books and movies you like... but what is your favorite movie and book? Honestly I'm curious."

"I already know what types of books and movies you like... but what is your favorite movie and book? Honestly I'm curious."

" I like the book 'Red sunset' and the movie 'The ugly truth'... How about you?"

"...'It' by Stephen King, the book and movie were really good. But my favorite film is 'Momento', it was pretty cool."

"'IT' the movie... actually was comedy for me, the clown kept me laughing."

"That movie was terrifying. If You're not afraid of Pennywise, then you're the bravest kid in the world.

"No I'm not..." Kyle chuckled.

Craig smiled happily. He liked the sound of Kyle's laughter, almost as much as he liked pizza. Speaking of pizza... The door bell went off just then signaling someone was at the door. "I'll get that." Craig fetched the pizza from the delivery man and handed over a crisp twenty dollar bill. He carried the box to where he was previously sitting and sat it down on the coffee table.

Kyle looked at the pizza box, as the smell of pizza wafted through the room.

Craig propped the cardboard open and snagged a piece of yummy looking cheese pizza. "Oh and my favorite food is pizza. Pizza bites, hot pockets pizza flavor, anything pizza flavored really."

Kyle smiled and sampled a slice of pizza. "Its tasty like hell!"

Craig scarfed his piece down and was soon prying apart another piece for him to eat.

Craig ate his entire half of the pizza in a mater of five minutes. While Kyle was still on his first slice. He got up from his seat and walked into the kitchen to retrieve the soda and two glasses, he came back, set them on the table and began pouring the soft fizzy drink for Kyle and himself.

Craig was tempted to pick up the remote and turn on the tv to watch some lame ass kiddie cartoons, but he stopped himself and instead picked up his glass of soda. Kyle and him were supposed to be on a date, and cartoons weren't romantic.

Kyle took up his soda and drank it after he had swallowed the pizza he had in his mouth.

"Would you say I planned the perfect first date? Even though it's not over yet, I hafta hear what you got to say."

"Yeah, you did. It was really sweet of you.." Kyle smiled.

* * *

**Yeah.. so about the shota part... I don't even know. I was thinking about the cover song by Gero and was singing shota shota night fever in my head and laughing... dude... seriousleh... Dats funneh... Check it out, it will change your life. Oh and one more thing, I thought the song poison suited Tweek and CLyde's relationship, and CLyde and Bebe's relationship.. kinda, but the song wasn't my idea, it was all my partners! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**We own nothing! Matt Stone & Trey Park own South Park and all the characters in it! Yana Toboso owns Butler/Kuroshitsuji and all the characters in it!**

**I role-played as Craig, Clyde, Token, Stan, Tweek, Cartman, Craig's mom, Millie.**

**kylexcraig played as Kyle, Kenny, Sheila and Aloise Trancy, Claude Faustus, Alan Humphries, Hannah Anafeloz, Undertaker, Grell Sutcliff, and the triplets! And Bebe.**

**Find me, chuckylover911, and kylexcraig (my RP partners user) on Deviantart!**

* * *

"Is that all your gonna eat? One slice? You're gonna remain a twig if you keep eating like that."" Craig joked.

Kyle chuckled. "I'm not that hungry..."

"I don't really have any more ideas about what we can do, we already made out, which I'm not opposed to doing again. We watched a movie, played games, ate... What now?"

Kyle moved closer to Craig. "I don't know.."

"Well... we could kiss again while I brainstorm." Craig suggested. scooting towards Kyle.

Kyle eyes closed half way. "Sounds good..." He kissed the other boy.

Craig grinned and kissed back. Pushing Kyle to lay flat on his back, he lowered his head to kiss that adorable boy another time and intertwined his fingers in his hair that he loved so much.

Kyle had his arms around Craig, and brought him closer.

Craig now almost lay on Kyle, but not entirely for fear of crushing him under his weight.

Craig pulled off his own hat and dropped it onto the floor. He swiped his tongue over Kyle's lips and kissed them again.

Kyle discarded his hat as well and lay his hands on Craig's hips.

Craig relished the feel of hands on his hips and kissed more enthusiastically.

How could Kyle not enjoy this, he loved every second of the moment they had right now. Kyle just loved Craig so much, and being this close to him, and so the Jew got a bit aroused from it.

"Hey," Craig broke the kiss and panted. "Let your hands wander," Craig didn't specify where but he hoped Kyle would get the picture and slip his hands under Craig's shirt and touch his chest and back and just play with his body.

Kyle got what Craig wanted and he move a hand from Craig's hip and in under Craig's shirt, and up to Craig's chest.

Craig shuddered with pleasure and stuck his own hand under Kyle's top and began kissing Kyle once more.

Craig moaned into Kyle's mouth when he felt Kyle rub his nipple between his fingers, His hand stopped moving inside Kyle's shirt momentarily.

And Craig enjoyed it so Kyle kept up with pleasing Craig. Kyle loved hearing Craig enjoying it.

"Ngh!" Craig's arms wobbled, he suddenly felt very unsteady on top of Kyle. 'Feels so good.'

Kyle kept rubbing, he did keep an eye on Craig's arms though. Since he saw them wobble, so Kyle would be ready if now Craig would fall or so.

Craig was growing steadily more erect with every movement of Kyle's hands. He couldn't help but think he was getting overly excited in such a short amount of time and just by fingers playing on his chest. He never knew that part of his body would be so sensitive. A fuchsia color enveloped his cheeks and he shut his eye's in bliss.

Kyle took his other hand and fondled the other nipple too.

Craig shivered loving the things Kyle was making his body feel.

Kyle was touching both of Craig's nipples in a pleasing way.

Craig now had a full blown boner, and just after a little light touching.

Kyle felt Craig's boner as he was 'poked' from Craig's dick.

Craig moaned out Kyle's name again writhing with pleasure on top of him.

Kyle kept it up, then he started to lower one of his hands.

Craig's breath hitched in his throat as Kyle's hand traveled downward.

It was easy to figure out what Kyle was planning as his hand got closer to Craig's jeans.

Craig ached for Kyle to touch him. He was being a tease!

Kyle's hands slimmed down Craig's taut stomach and into his pants.

Craig lifts his hips so Kyle had better access to his cock.

Kyle managed to open Craig's pants from the inside. Then Kyle put his hand inside Craig's boxers, and felt for Craig's boner. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft and gave it a pump.

'Sweet jesus!' Craig dug his nails into the couch.

Craig enjoyed that, so Kyle moved his hand up... and down.

Craig was in euphoria. "Kyle." Craig groaned.

Kyle pumped his hand faster and continued his on slaught of pleasuring the boy.

Pleasure over rode Craig's senses and he moaned needy. He tried to warn Kyle that if he didn't stop jerking him off, he'd ejaculate all over Kyle as well as the couch. But he couldn't get the words out. He groaned one final time emptying his seed.

Kyle's hand stopped as Craig's seed covered his face.

Craig's eye's un-clenched after his orgasm passed, and he looked down at Kyle to give him a tired satisfied smile. He noticed right away the white substance that adorned his face, and hoped Kyle wouldn't be angry at him.

Kyle still had a surprised face and blushed.

Kyle looked so hot in that moment. His semen running down Kyle's face. But he didn't want to say anything for fear Kyle would get pissed off at him. Instead he pulled off his shirt and began drying off Kyle's face for him. He cleaned it free of cum and sat back down onto Kyle's lap.

"Well... Now I'm completely sure you liked it..."

"Liked it? There isn't a word to describe how that felt. How you make me feel..." Craig spoke truthfully. "Now, let me take care of you..." Craig said in a seductive voice.

Kyle nodded, and closed his eyes half way.

"I think you'll like what I'm about to do to you." Craig said. "But first, we seriously need to be inside my room. Can't have my parents walking in on us or nothin." Craig tucked his now bone-less member back into his boxers and he promptly buttoned his jeans and pulled up the zipper. He wiped the last bit of his semen off the couch and Helped Kyle to stand off it.

Kyle rose from the sofa and walked with Craig to the bedroom, exited over what now Craig would do, not that Kyle knew what that was though..

Craig shut and locked the door behind them. "Take off your pants and underwear." Craig instructed.

"Okay…" Kyle did like what he was told and took his boxers and pants off and got onto the bed.

Craig climbed atop the bed as well. And positioned the boy so his rear was presented to the air and his face on the mattress.

'What the..' Kyle thought, blushing.

Craig suddenly planted his hands on Kyle's ass cheeks and he spread them apart. He dove down to drag his tongue over the tight bud of flesh in slow circles. Craig lapped at the rim, then without warning pushed hard against it.

'Oh dear god..' Kyle thought. "Ahh-h.."

Craig shoved his tongue as far as it would go into Kyle's entrance, and swirled it around.

"ahh.. C-Craig..!"

Craig's tongue pulled out only to pitch forward and thrust into Kyle, twisting and flicking every so often.

Kyle's cock was standing for attention but Craig paid it no mind as he continued to nip and suck at his hole.

Kyle got highly aroused from this, and his dick stood as straight as a pole with a endless flow of pre-cum drizzling from his slit and staining the sheets.

Craig slurped loudly, he licked Kyle's inner walls and hummed, sending pleasant vibrations into Kyle.

Kyle's erection was starting to became a pain in the neck and he couldn't resist touching himself. So while Craig pleased him, he moved one of his hands and caressed himself.

Craig noticed Kyle's shift in movement and batted Kyle's hand off his cock. He grabbed Kyle's shaft and stroked him hard and fast. Craig thrust his tongue deeper into Kyle, vigorously fucking him with his tongue.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Kyle made an 'Ah' sound for every thrust. Kyle's thighs began to tremble from the intense feeling of Craig's warm wet tongue sliding in and out of his back door.

Craig twisted his tongue and licked Kyle's insides while running his hand up and down Kyle's leaking cock.

Kyle came closer and closer to cumming by the second. But he didn't want to release so soon... He still wanted to enjoy this... But he couldn't really hold it in very well. "Ahh! I'm gonna-..." Kyle exploded in Craig's hand.

Kyle's insides spasmed and clenched down hard onto Craig's tongue. He continued to pump Kyle's softening member and after Kyle's muscles relaxed, he slipped his tongue out of his wet hole.

Kyle panted, his tongue lolling outside his mouth. "Craig... that was amazing.." Kyle said after his pulse had went down a bit.

"I thought you'd like it." Craig said. 'And the straining in my pants is telling me I liked it too...'

Kyle turned around so he could face Craig. "You were right about that..."

"Are you ever gonna let me... ya know..." Craig trailed off.

Kyle had to think a little to know what he meant. "... Sex?" Kyle guessed.

"Yeah."

"Oh... well, I never really said that you couldn't..."

"...Does that mean... I can fuck you? Now, if I wanted to?" Craig asked.

"Yes, that's what it means.."

"Well damn, what am I waiting for?!" Craig pounced on an unsuspecting Kyle and practically tore off his shirt. 'Slow down, you're not an animal. Take it slow and make it last.' Craig mentally advised himself. He examined Kyle's lithe body underneath him for a moment and he leaned down to plant a loving kiss on Kyle's lips.

"I love you, Kyle." Craig said after pulling away from Kyle's lips. "And I'm not just saying that because I want to get into your pants, I mean you're kinda already out of them. What I'm trying to say is... I really do care about you... and I want us to be closer. So I won't continue unless you want us to."

"I love you too Craig,.. And I want this... So you can continue.."

"The only problem is... I don't have any lube. Or condoms." Craig said.

"Is there something to replace the lube with?"

"Well, I did use my tongue on you down there... and you're still pretty wet, saliva could work. You sure you want to continue? I mean it's going to hurt a little bit like last time and without a condom on I'll- well that's self explanatory."

"I'm fine with it..."

Craig meshed his lips with Kyle's, his hands cupping his face.

Kyle helped Craig move so that he lay right between Kyle's legs.

Craig pressed their bare chests together as they kissed and opened his mouth to allow Kyle's tongue to enter and in turn explore Kyle's moist cavern as well.

While they were kissing, Kyle moved his hands to Craig's pants and unbuttoned them.

Craig, without braking the kiss, helped Kyle to remove his pants. He shoved them, along with his boxers, down as far as they would go and then kicked the rest off. Now he was fully naked. He detached his mouth from Kyle's and licked the boy's lips before offering his fingers to the boy. "Get my fingers nice a slippery." Craig said.

Kyle nodded and moved Craig's fingers into his mouth, sucking on them, making them wet.

Craig watched as his fingers disappeared between Kyle's lips. It was a weird feeling, having his fingers sucked on, but it wasn't unpleasant. Kyle's tongue ran over his tactile members covering them in saliva.

Kyle pulled them out when they were really wet.

Craig placed his finger tips to Kyle's entrance and slipped a finger into him.

Kyle closed his eyes and released a soft sound of pleasure.

After a few minutes of moving his finger in and out of Kyle's backside, Craig added another finger and pitches his fingers deep into Kyle.

"Ahh-ah!" Kyle moaned brokenly.

Craig set in a steady rhythm of thrusting fingers.

Kyle moaned from Craig's actions.

Craig stretched Kyle's entrance and worked his fingers at a faster pace.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

Craig was now using three fingers to scissor Kyle's insides.

Kyle moaned from pleasure, it felt so freakin' good.

Craig removed his fingers, only when he was satisfied with his work.

Kyle looked to Craig with rosy cheeks.

Craig grabbed onto his own erection and aligned it with Kyle's entrance. He pressed the head of his penis to Kyle's puckered hole. He leaned down and covered the boy's mouth, stifled any sounds of pain that were sure to reached between them and wrapped his hand around the other boy's dick. He stroked it repeatedly while forcing his hard on deeper into Kyle's ass.

The pain grew stronger, but started to fade untill it didn't hurt so much as it did cause him pleasure. Craig stroking Kyle's cock just made it feel even better. "Nngh..."

'Oh~ fuck! Feels so good!' Craig groaned as Kyle's ass took more of his length in. He kept on pushing forward until his ball sac met Kyle's backside.

Kyle groaned when Craig went as far in as he did. 'Oh god yes!' He thought.

Craig pulled back and kissed Kyle's cheek. "Can I start moving now?" Craig asked.

"Yes" Kyle answered. 'I'm loosing my virginity, to the sexiest guy on earth..'

Craig kissed Kyle's lips one final time before he lifted off him and set his arms on both sides of Kyle's head. He observed Kyle's face carefully through slitted eye's, as he pulled out of him slowly, until only his the head of his penis was sheathed and then he rammed back in.

"Ahh!" Kyle moaned out, Craig had only thrusted once and it felt like heaven.

He drew his cock back out again and thrust his pelvis into Kyle's tight ass.

"Ahh Craig!" Kyle moaned. His eyes were shut closed, to take in the feeling in a greater way.

Craig groaned and ground his hips into Kyle's. His speed gradually escalating right along with his pleasure.

It was easy to tell that Kyle was being pleased and that he enjoyed what Craig was doing to his body. Kyle moaned for every thrust. Craig bucked his hips. Kyle pushed back, in order to meet Craig's thrusts. He reached down, and touched himself in time with Craig's movements.

Craig rode Kyle faster. Sliding in and out of Kyle's small body, Craig listened to Kyle's leud noises and watched him stroke himself in sync with his thrusting, the boy's face twisted in pleasure. "Kyle! ha, ha, ha." Craig panted. He Continued to ruthlessly pound kyle's sweet spot.

"AAhh! Craig yes!"

"You're so fucking hot!" Craig slammed into Kyle hard, hitting that tight bundle of nerves.

"Ahh Craig! It feels so good!"

Craig could feel his orgasm approaching him and he could tell from Kyle's frequent moaning and panting, he was close too.

Close to his orgasm, Kyle moved his hand faster over his dick to reach that peak of ecstasy.

Craig thrust fast and hard.

"Oh yes Craig!"

Craig dove down and captured Kyle's lips, and clenching his eyes shut as he hammered into the red head frantically, and desperate to cum.

Kyle was in... heaven, it felts so good. Craig pistoned his cock in and out of Kyle at maniac speed.

"Ahh! I'm gonna-...!"

Craig cut the boy off with his lips and felt Kyle squirt his cum on his stomach. Kyle's insides twitched and contracted around his cock, sending him over the edge. Craig moaned against Kyle's lips.

Kyle, red as a rose, looked at the other boy.

Craig's collapsed on the mattress, totally spent, beside Kyle, still very much connected at their most intimate parts. His eye's fluttered open and Craig looked at Kyle's satisfied face. He snuggled up to the boy and let his eye's slip closed.

"That was amazing Craig..."

"I love you."

"I love you too sweetie..."

Craig smiled. Still basking in the after glow of his orgasm.

Kyle smile too, happy and thoroughly pleased.

The boys just lay their, tired and spent. "I'm kinda sleepy." Craig admitted.

"Then sleep..."

"No," Craig answered. "Not unless you do too."

"I'm tired too, so I'll fall asleep soon probably.." Kyle yawned.

Craig, satisfied with his answer, fell asleep instantly.

Kyle took a few minutes before he too lost conciousness.

A few hours later...

Craig awoke to find Kyle still tucked securely in his arms and his first thought was that he ought to snuggle that hair of his. And so, Craig nuzzled the boy's proud Jew fro and contently ran his fingers over Kyle's bare side.

Kyle smiled but remained sleeping.

Craig Kissed each one of Kyle's eye lids hoping this would wake up his sleeping beauty.

"Hm?" Kyle uttered as he blinked his eye's open, finally waking up.

"You up now? We should probably take a shower..."

"Huh?.. Oh yeah right..."

'This has got to be the first time I've woken up energized and not tired.' Craig cupped the boys jaw and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

Kyle kissed the other back.

Craig smiled against Kyle's mouth.

"Sleep well?" Kyle asked once they parted.

"Yeah, here. Let me help you up." Craig sat up and found that his dick was still inside of Kyle. He pulled out of him slowly, so as not to alarm Kyle. You ok?" Craig offered his hand to Kyle.

"I'm fine..." Kyle took Craig's hand, who helped him up.

"Want to take a shower together or separate?"

"Let's take one together."

"I hoped you would say that." Craig picked some fresh clothing from the dresser and creaked his door open to peak he was sure the coast was clear, he strode into the bathroom. Kyle to gathered his clothes off the floor and ran into the sanctuary of the bathroom. Craig shut the door and smirked at Kyle's hurry to join him. He turned his back to Kyle and twisted the knobs to get the water to start running.

Kyle stood in the shower with Craig, when the water started pouring over them.

Craig picked up the bottle of shampoo and squirted a generous amount into his hand he lathered his hair up and rinsed the white foam off his head. He scrubbed his chest and then under arms.

As Craig washed himself, he caught a glimpse of Kyle's once huge ball of frizzy hair, now soaking wet and flattened against Kyle's skull. He never really thought about it before, but Kyle did have long hair.

"I've never seen you with strait hair before..." Craig said.

Kyle chuckled softly. "Well... we've never showered together before..."

"You do realize you gave it away on the first date right?"

Kyle nodded.

"I thought your mother taught you better than that." Craig joked.

"She thought she did..." He smiled in reply.

Craig let the water wash away the sweat, semen and other bodily fluids, down the drain. He helped Kyle wash his back and then stepped out of the tub feeling squeaky clean.

Kyle stepped out right after him. Droplets of water dripped from his wet body and hair. Especially his hair.

"Here, for that sponge of yours." Craig had grabbed a towel from the cupboard under the sink, and held it out to Kyle for him to dry off his hair which was giving the bathroom floor a shower. .

Soon both teenagers were dry and dressed.

"What time is it?" Kyle asked.

"Dunno." Came Craig's timely answer.

Kyle looked up to the clock for an answer, and read the time. "Oh no. My parents are going out to dinner and I have to baby sit Ike in thirty minutes.."

Craig really didn't want Kyle to go, but he didn't want to come off as clingy so he answered in a monotone voice. "Fine."

"Sorry... Well, bye.." Kyle gave Craig a kiss before leaving. Then he walked out from the house, and looked up at the sky which had darkened considerably. After a short while, he came across some blood in the snow. Alarmed, he followed the trail which led to a body. Kyle ran up the person he identified as none other than Alois. Kyle looked around and noticed the lack of the boys henchman, Claude, who was nowhere to be seen. And Kyle, being the naturally nice person he was couldn't stand to see someone in the bad condition Alois was in. So Kyle lifted the boy up, and carried him in his arms to his home.

Craig knew he couldn't spend every hour of the day with Kyle, and still he felt restless without him. Craig striped the dirty sheets from his mattress and tossed them in the hamper. He pulled out his cell and stared at Kyle's number. He shut his phone closed and placed it back into his pocket. He fell backwards on to his mattress and sighed, his eyes falling closed. He had it bad for Kyle.

Kyle placed Alois on his bed in his room. With a towel, he cleaned the kid off and waited.

"Alois?" Kyle said when he saw Alois stir.

"K-Kyle?" Alois sat up, looking at the Jew.

"I found you in the snow bleeding, so I took you here... What happened to you... ?" Kyle asked and almost regretted saying anything when Alois's eye's started to water up.

"They took Claude!"

"What?"

"I was walking outside with Claude when a man in a white suit came up, he kicked me and snatched Claude before he got the chance to escape.." Alois cried out. "But you shouldn't listen on me... I don't think you care... I've been such a bitch to you and Craig..."

Kyle didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry Kyle for all I've done... Just... leave me outside... I'm-..." He burst into tears before he could finnish his sentence.

"I'm.. what?" Kyle said and sat down next to Alois.

"I'm idiotic... I'm hated. My life is a total mess..." Alois sobbed, hiding his face in his hands as he had spoke.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked, looking at the blond boy.

Alois lifted his head. "Life has always been hell for me.. nowadays, Claude is the only highlight... But you shouldn't listen to my problems."

"Please tell me."

"R-really?"

"Yes."

"Well..." Alois said, his voice wavering with his uncertainty. "When I was young... My parents... and little brother.. died. I loved them Kyle, I really did... The last time I held my brother was when he was dead! They all died in a fire!" Alois cried out. "And later after that I was used and abused. Many bruises have covered my body during the time I spent living as a sex toy. People around me often want me dead. I've been stabbed and injured so many times. People keep telling me that I should die. And it all hurts so much... And I take it out on nice people... Like you and Craig, And I beg for your forgiveness... I'm so so so sorry..."

Kyle, shocked out of his mind, could only stare. "Oh my god..." Kyle would never had guessed the boy had gone through so much. "Let me help you find Claude..."

"What?... Really?" Alois looked up.

Kyle nodded. "Yes."

"Thank you Kyle!" Alois lunged at Kyle but instead of punching him, he hugged the other. "Sorry,..."

"It's okay... We'll search tomorrow.."

"I can't believe you want to help me.." Alois said to Kyle.

"Get some rest Alois, you'll need it."

"Where?" Alois asked.

"My bed..."

"Your bed? But... you have to sleep somewhere..."

"We can share a bed... Unless you can't handle that."

"I can, I can." Alois confirmed before laying down.

Alois fell asleep after a while allowing Kyle to slip from the room to check on Ike, to make sure the boy was in his bed like he was supposed to be. Kyle returned to his room and dressed himself into his pajamas and carefull lay down on the bed beside Alois. Boy boys fell asleep like that, with their backs touching and bodies facing away from each other.

-(Clyde and Token's PV)-

Clyde went straight home after Token's out burst. Too upset with what the boy said, and what ever his ex-girlfriend was doing with the transfer student. Yes, Clyde said ex. He was finally sane enough to admit it. Bebe and his relationship had always consisted of them braking up and arguing.. Clyde had to let her go. He sobbed into his pillow, heartbroken. He could really use a friend right now..

Clyde reached on the nightstand and picked up his cell. He called Token and more tears slipped down his face as his friend refused to answer his call. Next he tried Craig's number and his face brightened when the boy answered.

"I'm really not in the mood to deal with you right now," Craig spoke coldly into the receiver. And with that he hung up.

Clyde called Tweek, but the boy said he was busy working at the cafe to help him.

Clyde was miserable by this point. He felt lonely, forgotten. Then he came across Cartman's number. He dialed the number and waited for the boy to answer. "Hey, it's me Clyde. Lets go out drinking again. My treat."

-(Sometime later)-

"How could she do this to me? When I love her so much?"

"Just forget about her, pussy. Here have another drink." Cartman handed Clyde a beer can and took another swig of the alcohol in his other hand.

-(Later)-

Nursing a can of beer to his chest, Clyde stumbled down the street in his drunken state. He was on his way home but changed his mind when he saw Token's house. He tripped up the stairs and pounded furiously on the door. "Token! Token! I need to talk to you for a minute."

Clyde's rasping on the door was persistent and did the job to bring Token from his seat on the couch in the living room. He stood up and walked to the door, unlocking it, he pushed the door open to reveal a very scruffy looking boy. "Clyde? What are you doing here?"

Clyde pushed past Token and entered his home.

"Please, come in." Token blinked his eyes at Clyde's rude intrusive ways. The guy needed manners! He shut the door closed and turned around to watch with disgust as Clyde swallowed the last of the cans contents. "You've been drinking again? Clyde, alcohol isn't going to improve your life or make you feel any better. That's why it's called a depressant."

Clyde crushed the empty can in his hand and tossed it carelessly to the floor. "Clyde..." Token walked over to where Clyde discarded his trash and swooped down to pick it up.

"Pardon my French, but you look like shit." Token said after he had thrown the can into the recycle bin.

"Shaddap! You look like... you!" Clyde slurred.

Token rolled his eye's and shook his head disapprovingly. "Clyde go home get some sleep, sober up, and we can talk about whatever you want in the morning."

"No! We have to talk now!" Clyde said in a firm voice. "No ignoring my calls or avoiding me at school. Am I really that bad a person to be around?"

"No Clyde that's not it. In fact, I love spending time with you. Which is the problem... I like being with you more than I should."

"There's nothing wrong with that!"

'How wrong you are...' "Just leave please... I need to get over you and you're slowly dissolving my resolve."

"Get over me, what?" Clyde sputtered stupidly.

Token covered his mouth at the realization and then stuttered in reply "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Bullshit."

"What do you want me to say? That I'm in love with you and always have been?! I don't want to be around you cause it hurts my heart to see you so beat up over a girl who is obviously only in a relationship with you for the shoe store discounts and freebies!?" Token countered angrily. There was silence and Token gasped as he realized the truth of his words.

"I really must be wasted. Token did not just confess he loves me."

Token could have agreed with Clyde and let him camp out on the sofa. But he didn't. "No. Clyde, I love you and you're not hearing things. If I'm going to get over you, I have to be honest. I love you Clyde."


	12. Chapter 12

**We own nothing! Matt Stone & Trey Park own South Park and all the characters in it! Yana Toboso owns Butler/Kuroshitsuji and all the characters in it!**

**I role-played as Craig, Clyde, Token, Stan, Tweek, Cartman, Craig's mom, Millie.**

**kylexcraig played as Kyle, Kenny, Sheila and Aloise Trancy, Claude Faustus, Alan Humphries, Hannah Anafeloz, Undertaker, Grell Sutcliff, and the triplets! And Bebe, and Pluto and Drocell!**

**Find me, chuckylover911, and kylexcraig (my RP partners user) on Deviantart!**

* * *

Kyle woke up before Alois did, and with a little effort, he managed to wake the other boy up as well.

"Wha- what?" Alois said in confusion.

"We need to get ready for school." Kyle informed Alois. Then he walked to the bathroom to get dressed. Once he was done putting on his outfit for the day, Kyle walked down to the kitchen with Alois and together they ate breakfast. Both of them walked to school slowly as they talked about how they could get a hold of Claude.

Craig moved sluggishly down the hall and stairs of his own house and fixed himself a bowl of cereal that he promptly scarfed down. He launched out of the door with new found energy. He'd see Kyle today, and he was in high spirits. On his walk, he saw the most interesting sight of his boyfriend conversing with the transfer student. He caught up easily with the boy's and interrupted them by pulling Kyle into an possessive hug from behind.

"Oh.. Hi Craig." Kyle said with a happy smile.

Craig shot the blonde a fierce glare and smiled down at Kyle. "So... what are you talking about?"

"Claude." Kyle answered. Alois remained quiet, since Craig had beaten him up he felt a little scared of the blue dressed boy.

"What about the stalker?" Craig asked.

"He's missing, kidnapped kinda."

"That's really too bad. Now there's one less person to terrorize us."

"I'm helping Alois to find him, Alois promised he'd never bother us again if Claude was to be returned again."

"Well if that freak was captured, what makes you think you can save him? The guy is freakishly strong and impossibly fast. He probably has other powers we don't know about. And his capturer would have to be stronger than him which makes this whole rescue idea more of a suicide mission." Craig said as he remembered the way Claude hypnotized the principal thus allowing Blondie to stay despite the attempted murder.

"Well if that freak was captured, what makes you think you can save him? The guy is freakishly strong and impossibly fast. He probably has other powers we don't know about." Craig said as he remembered the way Claude hypnotized the principal thus allowing Blondie to stay despite the attempted murder.

Well..." The blond boy said. "I know what powers Claude has, and if anyt-..." He stopped speaking as something caught his attention from behind the boys. "Bloody hell, what is he doing here?"

Kyle looked after Alois as the boy walked past him and he saw what Alois was so interested in. A man stood a ways a way, he wore a hat and had red hair. He was clothed in some old fashioned clothes. Beside him sat another man who was basically naked (He only wore underwear) and whose tongue hanged out of his mouth like a dog. He was also chained up like one, with a collar around his neck and a leash leading from it to the other mans hand.

"That's.. pretty fucked up. And I assume illegal." Craig said taking notice to the practically naked man.

"Drocell!" Alois yelled at the man.

"Morning, Alois, you brat."

"I've seen more than enough shenanigans for one day.." Craig tugged on Kyle's arm urging the boy to follow him.

"You god damn Barbie doll!" Alois said to Drocell.

"Why are you calling me a doll?"

"Cause you are one!"

"No, I'm not."

Alois sighed and walked away from Drocell, returning to Kyle and Craig's side.

Craig's mood was beginning to sour by this point. Kyle was ignoring/dismissing his desire to leave and attend school with him in favor of watching Blondie and his strange friends bicker.

"You're so rude Alois." Drocell said and walked after the other.

"Don't follow me!"

"Pluto, please get Alois.. I don't wanna run after him." Drocell ordered his 'dog'. The man ran on all fours to and stopped in front of the boys to block Alois's path.

Kyle looked at the man with questioning eyes.

Alois didn't need to drag him and Kyle into what ever Alois had gotten himself into. And so Craig ushered Kyle ahead of the scene so as to distance himself and his love from the crazies gathered in the street.

"STOP IT PLUTO!" Alois tried to get the dog-human to move.

"Now you're being rude again!" Drocell commented.

Kyle walked with Craig, as he was pulled along.

"Forget about him." Craig said.

"SHIT!" Kyle jumped back as the 'dog' was now in front of them.

Craig stopped walking and made a move to go around the disturbing man.

Pluto blocked the way again.

"Ok. What the hell do you want?"

"Pluto, the boys don't want to play!" Drocell shouted from his spot. But Pluto remained still.

Craig stared into the 'dogs' eyes.

"Pluto! C'mon!" Drocell shouted.

Craig loved animals. But this wasn't a person, there was something about the naked guy, something... not human. His eye's. Craig decided. His eye's weren't human. He surprised even himself when he took a step forward and petted the mans's head, as if he were a dog.

Pluto loved being pet, and closed his eyes, leaning into Craig's touch.

Drocell raised one eyebrow. "Really? .. Well... " He walked over to the boys, and the 'dog'.

Craig continued to pet the man who seemed to be enjoying Craig's attention.

"What time is it?" Drocell asked.

"I don't know.." Kyle responded.

Drocell nervously started to look around.

"You should really put some clothes on this guy. That's me assuming he can't do it himself. And what's wrong with him? He seems... a little off his rocker if you know what I mean." Craig said whilst combing his fingers through the mans hair.

Drocell didn't hear a word and looked up at the sky.

"He's a demon hound. He changes back and forth between a dog and human." Alois answered since Drocell didn't.

"Well it's good to know I'm not petting some pervert. I'm petting a devil dog in the form of a human. More complicated but I'm less disturbed."

"SHIT!" Drocell opened his coat, yanked it off, and threw it over Pluto before a purple substance fell down from the sky and covered everyone. Pluto came out of the event untouched by the thick globs of goo thanks to the coat that protected him.

"Ewww!" Alois freaked out a bit. "Disgusting!"

"What the hell!?" Kyle said, looking at him self.

"FUCK!" Drocell fumed.

"What is it?" Kyle asked, who didn't have a clue.

"Well," Drocell said."The substance switches the-"

"Bodies of the people who are touched by it..." Alois filled in but then startled everyone by screaming. "Wait WHAT! Why do I look like a peasant!?"

Craig looked at his green gloved hands and panicked. He didn't wear green! "Um.. Kyle?" Craig raised his head and turned it from side to side to search for his boyfriend, Instead he saw himself. "Did we.. this is ridiculous! And which one of you is Kyle? Am I in his body? And who's inside my body?"

"Well fuck.." Drocell complained.

Kyle looked at himself now, and saw that he was not himself, but he looked like Drocell. "I'm in Drocell." Kyle said.

"I'm in yours.." said Alois.

"Who's in who's body? You two are confusing me." Craig eyed the two males.

"Me, Kyle... am in this mans body.." He said.

"And I'm in your body Craig, and I'm Alois.."

"You get out of my body right now!" Craig hollered at himself, or rather Alois.

"I don't know how to get out! And it's not like I enjoy this!" Alois replied.

"You do anything bad with my body and I'll kill you-er, Me! Whatever! Just don't fuck with my body!"

"I won't!" Alois said and crossed his arms.

Kyle hated this. "I don't wanna look like this! I have high heels on!"

"Kyle?" Craig asked taking an awkward step in the peculiarly clothed mans direction.

"Yes?" Kyle looked down on Craig, since now he was much taller than him.

"I'm in your body right?" Craig asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah you are..." Kyle nodded a little. It felt weird looking at 'himself'.

"At least I'm hot." Craig said. "I mean you're hot! But not the body you're in currently." Craig corrected himself.

Drocell, in Alois body, walked to Kyle (himself) and takes up a phone from one of the pockets.

"I'm calling Eric." Drocell made a phone call.

Alois, bothered by how Craig was dressed, fussed with the fabric his body was wearing.

"What?" Craig asked himself (Alois), "Don't like the way I dress?"

"I really don't..." Alois was so used to fancy clothes, high heels, ties and coats. Not what Craig wore.

"There will be no makeup. No feathered boas or fishnet stalkings. And no high heels. I don't know how long we have to stay in these bodies but until we change back, refrain from wearing anything that you like. Just try not to look at my body, and don't touch it." Craig said in a firm voice.

Not even some eyeliner? Please..." Alois begged. "Or at least something that brings out the eyes..."

"No! I can't have you feeling all comfortable and at home in my body! No personalizing anything about me, got it?"

Drocell ended his call abruptly. "Eric will help us, but he can't now so we'll have to wait a day before we can get our bodies back again. " Drocell informed everyone.

"A whole day?"

"A day, 24 hours, 1,440 minutes, 86,400 seconds... Being in Kyle's body has already made me smarter." Craig said.

"And I feel more dumb then ever."

"Does this mean I have to act like you for a whole day?" Craig asked Kyle already knowing the answer. "That mean's I'll have to go to your house and deal with your mom! Unless.. Unless I give her a call and tell her you're- I'm spending the night at my- Craig's house"

"But where the hell am I supposed to sleep..." Kyle said. "I look like someone who doesn't live here...!"

"My home is in England." Drocell said.

"Don't worry about it. You can stay at my house." Craig told Kyle.

"I have the most disgusting taste in my mouth, just 'cause Alois g-..." Drocell was interrupted by Alois's hands covering his mouth.

"Don't say it loud you moron!"

"Fine fine, I won't say it.." Drocell said calmly.

"You better not." Alois looked angrily at Drocell.

Pluto sat next to kyle, thinking he was Drocell because of his appearance.

"We are late for school." Craig said.

"i can't go" Kyle sighed.

"I have to act... like Craig...? God..." Alois sighed too.

"Do I need to go to the school?" Drocell asked.

"Yes, I'm an exchange student in their school." Alois said to Drocell.

"Fuck.."

"Kyle, you can go wait in my house until we get back from school."

"Thank you Craig."

"I don't wanna look like a girly boy..." Drocell complained before he started to walk to the school.

"I don't want to use my intelligence." Craig joined the boy's on the walk to school.

Alois walked with them.

"Alois... How many times have you and Claude fucked?" Drocell asked out of the blue.

"STOP ASKING STUFF LIKE THAT!"

Craig walked faster ahead of the boys, putting a distance between them so he wouldn't have to hear their conversation and so he get to school on time, which for some reason (probably because he was in Kyle's body), he didn't want to be late for class.

Kyle and Pluto at the time made their way to Craig's house.

Craig put distance between himself and the boys as he hurried to school.

Craig, in Kyle's body hurried up the stairs and into the building. He opened the door to the class room and took Kyle's- his seat.

Alois sat down in Craig's seat, and Drocell on Alois seat.

Mr. Garrison's droning lecturing drove Alois to the edge until he finally broke and threw a pencil at his teacher when he wasn't looking.

"Who the hell was that...!?" Mr. Garrison shouted and turned around dramatically. When there came no response, he returned his ranting and turned back to the black board.

"This is so boring.." Drocell sighed. As class dragged on he groaned until he too snapped. "THIS IS SHIT!" Drocell (In Alois's body) shouted.

"Alois!" yelled back.

"Stop acting like a damn fool. You're supposed to be the mature one. Can you delay being an asshole for a few more hours?! If you can't even do that..." Craig whispered.

"No I can't..." Drocell replied.

"Barbie doll! Shut you mouth!" Alois yelled at Drocell.

"STOP CALLING ME BARBIE!"

Craig, in Kyle's small stature. Stood up and grabbed Drocell by the ear and pulled him out of the class room.

"HEY HEY!" He hit Craig's hand off. "Don't pull my ear!"

"It's not your ear! It's Alois's! And I happen to hate that guy and wouldn't mind ruffing him/you up a bit if he/you doesn't stop with his/your crap!"

"It still hurts you dumb jerk!"

'Weak asshole, can't even take a little ear pulling..."

"If had been in my own body, you would have been a puppet by now..." Craig didn't know what Drocell meant by that but at the moment he didn't care.

"You're the person who got us in this mess in the first place."

"ME!? WHAT! NO! It was one of the reapers who joked with us!"

"What reaper?"

"Undertaker I think..."

"That grey haired bastard!"

"And you blame me... fuck you..."

"Hey! Fuck you to!" Craig smiled. No hatred behind his voice.

Alois walks out to them. "Really Barbie?"

"STOP CALLING ME BARBIE YOU COCK SUCKER!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"You suck cock Alois.."

"And you're a puppet!"

"NO! FOR THE LAST TIME I"M NOT!"

This exchange of insults continued on for a little while until Craig was dragged into the argument against his will.

Drocell turned to Craig. "Agree with me that Alois, sucks dick..."

"I don't!" Denied Alois.

"He does suck... but what he sucks doesn't concern me." Craig rolled his eye's displeased with both of the boys behavior.

"Claude's dick is one of those things..." Drocell had to add.

"Did I mention that I didn't care!? Well now I did!"

"Like if I care what you care about..."

"like I care what you care I care about."

Alois sighed heavily, thinking Craig and Drocell were idiotic.

"I don't care that you don't care about that i don't care about what you care about."

"What ever... " Drocell rolled his eyes. He dried his face, and under his eye's, with his hand and noticed the black that had transferred onto his skin. "Alois, you wear so much make up..."

"I'm going back to class. Come on Aloise, Drocell." Following Craig's lead, the two boys entered the class room after him.

Stan looked up to Craig. "Dude, what the hell did you guys do?"

"None of your business!" Craig snapped. "I mean... please don't bother yourself. It was a simple disagreement." 'It's harder to act like Kyle than I thought.'

"Okay..." Stan said. Kyle had never spoken to him like that before. 'What's up with him..' He thought.

"And also Kyle... Why did Alois shout cock sucker?"

"What do you mean why? Did I not just say we were having an argument?"

"How did it come up on the subject.."

"Are you stupid? It was Alois calling Craig names, nothing more..."

"Ok, Calm down.." Stan leaned back in his chair feeling a bit pissed off at his friend.

"Um listen... Stan. I didn't mean to act so rude to you it's just been a rough day.."

"It's alright." But even though Craig apologized, Stan was still a bit pissy over the way he treated him.

Craig was satisfied with that and resumed listening to the teachers lecture.

After some time, class came to an end.

Craig stood up and stretched.

Alois and Drocell walked speedily out of the room.

"Hey!" He called. "Wait up!" Craig caught up easily with the boys.

They both turn around and looks at Craig.

"You're not leaving my sight while your in my body!"

"i'm not harming it am I!"

"No but that's because you were under my super vision!"

Alois rolled his eyes. "God Tucker, what could I possibly gain from hurting you?"

"I don't know."

"Craig! I need to speak with you!" Token ran up to the group and snagged Alois's arm. "It's about Clyde!"

"But but.." Token pulled Alois away. 'NO!' Alois thought.

"Wait! Token! That's not Craig!" Craig shouted. He didn't want his friend to discuss his troubles with Clyde to Aloise, he'd have to tell him.

"Not Craig?" Token asked taking a moment to look Alois up and down. "Sure looks like him."

"What are you talking about Kyle..?" Drocell said, just to be mean.

"Shut up Drocell!" Craig bit out. "You're going to confuse him.!"

"Craig? what's going on?" Token asked Alois.

"Erm..." Alois didn't know what to say in this situation.

"Aloise! Tell him the truth!"

"I, Alois, am inside Craig's, Drocell is is inside me and Craig, the real Craig is inside Kyle... Okay, that came out wrong..."

"What?" Token asked. Dropping his hold on Alois' arm.

"We've kinda switched bodies. My real name is Alois Trancy, I'm in Craig Tuckers body, Craig has Kyle's body while... Drocell Keinz has mine."

"Craig... if you didn't want to hear my problems you could have just told me!" Token exploded angrily. "You didn't have to make up this ludicrous story!" And with that, Token stomped away.

"Wait Token!" Craig shouted, chasing after him, forgetting Alois and Drocell for the time being.

"Well... I don't give a shit.." Alois sat down on a bench.

"Me neither.." Drocell agreed with Alois for once.

"Token! It's not a joke! I'm Craig!"

"I don't believe you." Token muttered.

"A lot of weird shit has happened to South Park in the past why is it so hard to believe I'm telling the truth!?"

Drocell sighed and runs to Craig and Token. "Let me prove that it's the truth he's telling.."

"Go Ahead then."

"Give me a phone.."

"This is stupid." Token said marching away.

"Token stop! You know you're my best friend right?"

"No I'm Craig's best friend. Or was."

"Don't say that! We've been through a lot together!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Just listen to me!" Craig grabbed Token roughly by the shoulders and spun him around to face him. "I'm Craig. I swear on Stripe's life that I'm Craig."

"Craig would never swear his pets life."

"Unless he wanted your trust. Lets test it out. Go to my house and see if Stripe will come to me or Alois." Craig pointed at Alois/himself.

"Did someone say something?" Alois shouted from the hallway.

"Yeah! We're ditching school and going to my house." Craig shouted back. " Please Token." Craig turned to Token begging him to come.

"Fine. But if Stripe rejects you, I won't accept you're really Craig."

"What ever.." Alois leaned back.

Craig walked over to the slouching boys and kicked the bench hard. It hurt but at least it did the job to get the guys out of their seats. "Come on. We're going."

"God damn it.." Alois said pissed.

"Do I have to pull more ears?" Craig asked annoyed with the boys reluctance to comply.

"No!" Alois replied.

"Then lets go! You should have been honest with Token and I wouldn't have to go to these lengths to convince him that I'm me,"

"Who's Token?"

"The colored guy!" Drocell said.

"Sorry sorry..."

"I'm getting really pissed off here. You are all in on the joke aren't you?" Token asked.

"That's not it at all! Please Token, Stripe will reveal the truth."

Who's Stripe?" Alois asked.

"My pet guinea pig you dumb blond." Craig said in an irritated voice.

"I'm not blond right now.."

"You guys are not helping! If anything you're making it worse!"

"Calm down.."

"We are going to my house now, no more talking. I'm not afraid to beat myself up." Craig told Alois.

"Fine fine... Geesh..."

"If I say I believe you right now, would you leave me alone and stop talking with each other like that?" Token interjected.

"No Token, cause you wouldn't really believe me! I have to prove it to you. After all you are one of the most important people in my life..."

"Fu-..." Drocell said but Alois covered his mouth.

"Not now Drocell you dumb ass..."

"Now I'm starting to believe you for real. If this all turns out to be a sick joke... I don't know what I'll do..." Token spoke honestly.

"What ever you say you b-..." Drocell began.

"STOP IT DROCELL!" Alois had to cover the others mouth again. "You're the oldest, you should have some manners..."

Craig walked with Token and the others trailing behind him to his house. Once inside they found Kyle, with Pluto in his lap inside of Craig's room.

Craig walked past Kyle and straight to the cage where Stripe resounded. "Can you take Pluto to the other room Kyle? Stripe doesn't like dogs."

"Fine.." Kyle sat up and walked out as requested, with Pluto following not far behind.

"Did I just see a really tall dude escort a male hooker?" Token asked.

"No. That was Kyle in Drocell's body and the naked guy is a demon hound." Craig said opening the cage. "Now come here Alois. Lets see who Stripe comes to." Craig grabbed Alois by the collar of the shirt and pushed him up to the cage opening.

The guinea pig sniffed Alois's hand and then Craig's. He was confused at first. The boy who looked like his master, smelt like his master, but he sure didn't act like his master. As a test, he nibbled the hand of he blue clad boys and when he exclaimed loudly that the 'terrible beast' bit him, Stripe crawled into Craig's hand deciding this boy was his master.

"What a surprise.." Alois sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"Craig. I'm sorry for all that stuff I said previously... I'm some-what convinced. But you have to admit, this is crazy!" Token spoke to Craig.

"This isn't even half as crazy as the shit that occurred this past week. For instance, I'm dating Kyle now, don't tell anyone."

Drocell laughed for no apparent reason. Craig glared at him.

"We're having a meaningful conversation here, do you mind?" Craig's temper also happened to be shorter in Kyle's body and he was close to knocking the guy out.

"So.. when are you guys gonna change back into your original bodies?" Token asked curious.

"Eric, a reaper, will help us tomorrow.." Drocell answered.

"A reaper? If I learn the whole story will I be dragged into what you guys are in? If so, I don't want to know anymore. I've got enough problems as it is." Token said.

"I have no problems, Alois has a million.."

"Not a million.. A few..."

"Yeah." Craig spoke up above the other boys. "You probably shouldn't hear the entire story. I don't want you to get sucked into this with us. And you were going to tell me something about Clyde..."

"Oh that? It seems silly in comparison to what you're going through.. I don't want to trouble you any longer.. see ya later." Token showed himself to the door, an melancholy look took over his features.

Token walked past Kyle with tears streaming down his face. 'Clyde..' Token didn't seem to take any notice of the company he had.

"Token?" Kyle called.

Pluto saw the crying boy and runs after.

"Wait Pluto!" Kyle shouted after the 'dog', but Pluto didn't listen.

Token walked out the door with out closing it behind him, to upset to even do the simplest of things.

Pluto moved fast and halted in front of Token, stopping him in his tracks.

Token blinked questionably down at the practically naked young man.

Pluto tilted his head. He wondered who Clyde was and why Token was crying

"Please move." He said in a coarse, heart broken voice.

Pluto heard the sadness in the boys voice. He had to think hard to search for the words to say.

"Whats... w... wrong..?"

"Nothing..." Token said. "Nothing is the matter.. everything is... everything is fine."

"If it had been... t..then you wo...wouldn't be crying.."

"I wasn't- fine! I was crying! You happy now?"

"No... I wouldn't smile over tears just like that.. I'm j...Just wondering why you cried.."

"Clyde he- wait why am I telling you? You look like a pedophile."

'"I'm not... I'm a dog..." Pluto's body warped before Token's very eye's and as he changed into a large dog.

Token's eye's widened to a size he didn't know he was capable of and regarded the animal with curiosity. "Amazing..."

Pluto looked at Token. "You were saying?.."

"Stay in the dog form and I'll be more comfortable telling you." Token said before he slowly told his story. "Clyde... right after I told him I loved him he passed out. The next morning he told me he had a nightmare and that I was in the it, and confessed my love to him. When I told him it wasn't a dream he panicked. He ran all the way back to his home without even putting on his shoes. The worst part of it all was the way he looked at me... He looked at me as if I was a stranger or some sexual predator..."

"Oh... That is... Oh dear." Pluto said. "Hmm... Are you two close friends a long time back?"

"Yeah. We've been friends since we were kids..."

"You still are friends, even over this love thing?"

"I don't know... but if we weren't friends from this point forward... I think that would be for the best..."

"Hey hey hey... Are you seriously just giving up...?"

"Well... yeah I mean, Clyde won't return any of my calls and he didn't even come to school today... he obviously want's nothing to do with me.."

"Token... I've been there... I've been in the exact situation.."

"But... aren't you a dog? How can a dog be in that kind of situation.?"

"First of all... I'm not the only one of my kind, I'm a dog from hell, I'm not like a puppy you would find in a pets store... Second, I can still fall in love you know... I'm gay... and this guy that I was in love with back then, did like Clyde is doing now... But I got to his house and I told him to stop cutting me off... I talked with him... And then we stayed friends after that... Even though I had the biggest crush on him.."

"What happened?" Token asked.

"When I told him?"

"No after! So the guy, did you guys stay friends or did you become lovers.?"

He sighed. "Friends, since he is straight... Which bothered the crap out of me..."

"Clyde is strait, even though he cries all the time and isn't very strong... why couldn't he be gay? Why do I have to be gay? I feel like it's a curse..."

"it's not a curse... It's just love.. And it strikes us all sooner or later..."

"Well this love I have for Clyde is destined to fail. The sooner I fall in love with someone else the sooner I can forget all about Clyde."

"What ever you do, don't let your friendship end..."

"But it's painful to be around him. Why should we stay friends? Things would be awkward between us and harder for me.."

"let me help you talk with him then..."

"Thanks but no thanks. I want to leave things the way they are..."

"So you wanna have him keep on avoiding you..? I don't think so..."

"Look you've been nice and everything but I'll live my life the way I want to. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I want you to respect that and just get out of the way... I'v already missed one of my classes, I don't want to miss another."

"If you say so Cl-... I mean Token... Sorry, you remind me of someone..."

Token walked around the animal after waiting in vain for a few seconds for him to move. "Sorry. Not interested in another story." He said trotting away.

"I wasn't planning on it..."

* * *

Leave reviews! Show me love and I will post longer and faster chapters. I might even do this daily if I gather an audience.


	13. Chapter 13

**We own nothing! Matt Stone & Trey Park own South Park and all the characters in it! Yana Toboso owns Butler/Kuroshitsuji and all the characters in it!**

**I role-played as Craig, Clyde, Token, Stan, Tweek, Cartman, Craig's mom, Millie.**

**kylexcraig played as Kyle, Kenny, Sheila and Aloise Trancy, Claude Faustus, Alan Humphries, Hannah Anafeloz, Undertaker, Grell Sutcliff, and the triplets! And Bebe, and Pluto and Drocell!**

**Find me, chuckylover911, and kylexcraig (my RP partners user) on Deviantart!**

* * *

Craig climbed down the stairs and scoured the room for Kyle. "Kyle!?" He called. And then he noticed the dog. "Is that... the demon hound?"

"Yes..." Kyle nodded. Pluto remained where he was, sitting on the ground.

"Come on upstairs."

Kyle and Pluto followed Craig back into his room. "What should we DO now? Go back to school or ditch it?" Craig asked everyone.

"I can't go.." Kyle sighed.

"I really don't care.." Drocell said. Alois just shrugged his shoulders.

"Kyle. Is it ok with you to have one more mark on your attendance record?"

"Yeah.. it's fine."

"So I guess we're all skipping, huh?"

"Yeah..." Drocell yawned.

"Ok then..." Craig fell gracefully on his back onto the bed. "Your body is awesome Kyle! I wonder what it feels like to touch you- me." Craig stuck a hand up his own shirt and felt up the small chest. "Your body is really sensitive." Craig commented.

"Why so?" Kyle asked.

"Even the lightest of touches have your body craving for more."

Kyle hid 'his' face a little.

"It's too bad I can't see one of your signiture cute embarrassed looks. Your in that ugly body afterall."

"My body is't ugly..." Drocell insisted.

"What ever you say..." Craig shook his head from side to side.

"Fuck you..."

"You'd like that..."

He opens his eyes wide. " No no, that... blargh.."

Craig burst out laughing at the look on the other boys face. 'Laughter also comes more easily in this body...'

"Yeah... I'm the only strait guy in here, aren't I?" Drocell said,

"I suppose.. no wait! Stripe is strait. He's quite the ladies man I might add..."

"And a pet..." Drocell pointed out.

"He isn't just a pet. He's a man. Don't insult him."

"No, he's a little toddler if anything..."

Craig left the room snatching up a rubber band he found, he slipped it over his hand, and pulled it back, letting it snap his skin. It was a effective technique to calm down Craig decided.

"What?" Drocell looked up a bit.

"Let's not talk about Stripe. I get a little.. out of controll when peole insult him."

"What do you do? Hit people?"

Craig shrugged.

"No, but when you get 'Out of control'.. how bad do you get? I mean, Alois ruined one of his maids eyes just 'cause she looked him in a way he didn't like..."

"And you make puppets out of kids.." Alois added.

"I'm not in prison am I? Of course I don't do crazy shit like that! And you stuck a knife in your maid's eye just for looking at you? And Drocell, you turn kids into puppets? You two are pretty fucked up. I suggest you get help. Basket cases."

"Not a knife, I used my fingers.. " Alois corrected Craig.

"Puppets are cool and some people deserve to die... A painful sloooow death.." Drocell said.

"...Have you met Eric Cartman? He's gotten his father and his wife killed, and then he chopped them up and put them into chilli and fed it to his half-brother. I'd say you guys would be the best of friends considering you're all sadistic crazy mother fuckers. I'll introduce you to him some time, I'm sure you all will hit it off."

"I'm more of a sadist when it comes to sex... " Alois said and sat down.

"When you say crap like that in my body... it creeps me out..."

"What? You don't like me saying sexual things?"

"I don't like you speaking period."

"I'll what the hell I want.."

Craig fixed himself an icy glare.

Alois took a brush to fix his hair that was very messy.

Craig was beginning not to care what Aloise did, frankly he was tired of yelling at the guy.

Alois mini freaked out over the way Craig dressed himself. Drocell looked at him and started to laugh.

"Alois, can't you handle one day without heels and make up?"

"Not when I look like this!" Alois complained.

Craig tried to block the boys annoying voices out, even his own sounded bitchy and hurt his ears. Craig fell face first into a pillow on his bed and sandwiched his head by smushing the pillow around and up over his ears.

"I hate this!" Alois did not want be in Craig's body, he thought Craig was careless when it came to looking good.

'I can handle constant bitching, but not from myself.'

Outside the house, a loud 'BOOM' sound was heard.

"What was that?" Alois said.

Craig looked up from the pillow and got up from the bed.

Kyle walked to the window, Drocell joined him. "Who's that?"

"I don't know his name, but it's an angel... But what's up with the hole in the ground?" Drocell said.

"Do I even wanna know?" Craig trudged to the glass that looked on to the lawn and other houses.

"... and the other one is... Wait, Claude?"

Alois ran to the window. "Claude's there!?" Then he ran down the stairs in his excitement.

"Where are you going with my body?" Craig called. "...Whatever, I don't care anymore."

"You do realize that Alois might die, thus ruining your body.. If that happens, you'll get his body, are you sure you want to live in that?.." Drocell said pointin to the body Crai was inhabiting.

Craig raced down the stairs at lightning speed and easily caught up with Aloise who was not used to having such long legs and was fast to have them buckle under him. He grabbed him by the collar just as he was about to escape through the front door. Aloise choked from the pressure on his neck and was pulled back inside by Craig. "Where do you think you're going with my body?"

"Outside, I can't leave Claude there!"

"Do I have to smash a vase over your head? You're going to get me killed you selfish bastard!"

Alois don't know what to say, his mind was Claude right now, his legs began to shiver.

Kyle walked downstairs then outside, Drocell ran down. "HEY! What are you doing!" He shouted after Kyle who just walked out and up the man dressed in white.

"Drocell?" The man said, looking at Kyle, holding Claude who was pushed to the ground.

Craig dropped his grip on Aloise and chased after Kyle. 'Dumbass, he's trying to get himself killed!' Craig lept in front of Kyle protecting him from anything that was sure to attack him.

"No Craig.. " Kyle walked around Craig and continued to walk to the white dressed man. Kyle walked right in front of him.

"But Kyle!" Craig cried, panic and fear evident in his tone.

"Kyle?" The angel looked at Kyle.

"No no, Drocell is my name, you moron..."

"What do you want?" The angel said as he crossed his arms.

"I'd like to kill Claude and have him as a puppet.." Kyle said.

"Is pretending to be me? So far he has nailed it.. Being a bitch..." Drocell said from where he stood.

'I hope this little plan of Kyle's doesn't backfire.'

"What?"

"C'mon... I wan't to see that pesky demon in pain.." Kyle looked down at Claude as he spoke. "And the brat of his in tears..."

'Kyle should be an actor.'

"Are you serious..?" The angel said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes... Why would I lie about this... Give me Claude now, before I get Pluto to bite your ball sack..."

"Jeez, calm down Barbie.."

"I'M NOT A BARBIE!"

"What ever..."

Craig waited anxiously for the conversation to end and prayed Kyle was going to make it through this un-scathed.

"Here, here..." The angel lifted up Claude's unconsious body from the ground and handed him to Drocell.

'It worked...'

"Thank you tight ass..." Kyle walked away, but not back to the house, so as not to arouse suspicion.

Craig hurried back into the house all the while fuming silently.

When the angel left, and Kyle was sure the coast was clear, he returned home with Claude.

"That was really stupid of you Kyle! You just put your life in danger, and for what? That annoying ass hole?"

"Come again?" Alois said.

"Calm down.." Drocell said as he looked at Alois.

"What? It wasn't that bad..." Kyle said, as he looked down at Craig.

"Yes it was! That wierd guy we just met outside is more powerful than Claude, while we can't even compare our strengths."

"Well, he was easy to trick..."

"I can't argue with you. You're impossible."

"Should one of us try waking Claude up?"

"How the hell do you wake a fainted demon?" Drocell said.

"...Let's try pouring water on him." Craig suggested.

"Make sure it's ice cold, he'll hate that!" Drocell said while Kyle laid Claude against a wall.

"You do it. He'll kill me if I try. I don't think he'd kill Aloise, and right now you look like him... all in favor of Drocell doing it say 'I'!"

"I!" Kyle said.

"Fuck you both..." Drocell fled to the kitchen to get water.

Craig grinned at Kyle and then waited for Drocell to come back with the water.

Drocell returned with a bucket of ice cold water. "He's going to hate this..."

"Well he's a demon, we don't know if this will have an effect on him."

"Believe me, he will... Demons hate the cold..." He said right before his splashed Claude with the water. Claude snaped awake and shook his body spastically.

Craig watched from a distance he deemed safe, along with Kyle from the staircase.

Claude made him self dizzy and his head tilted from side to side.

Alois sprung at the demon, ready to hug him. But before he could, Drocell caught his leg, thus triping Alois.

"Hold on there Blondie..." Drocell said.

"Your damageing my goods!" Craig complained about Drocells rude move to trip his body.

"It was that or Alois in your body pushing his lips to Claude's..."

"What?" Craig's eyes flew wide open.

"You know... Alois kissing Claude... in one way or another..."

"So... you stopped him?"

"Well, if you want him to suck Claude's dick with your mouth then fine... I'll let go of him."

"No, no, no. And I guess I should thank you... thanks." Craig said. "I'll get something to tie him up with." He retrieved a roll of duck tape from his room and wrapped the tape around Alois's hands and feet. "There, you can let go of him now, he's imobile."

Alois remained pissed on the floor after Drocell released him.

"Reapers have the worst sense of humor, as do you Drocell..." Claude said.

"My humor isn't bad!"

"You laughed at the movie 'Nemo' at the part where Nemo's mom died..."

"What ever Claude."

"Nemo was an awesome movie, don't deny it!"

"Boring, expect for the part when the mother died..." Drocell said and sat down on the floor. Claude sighed, then turned his head to Alois.

"Ma tre, pourquoi ils ont attach ?" He asked Alois.

"Craig ne veut pas que je vous donne une fellation." Alois replied.

"Fellation sounds a bit suspicious. There will be no sucking!"

Alois rolls his eyes. "Et il r ler ce sujet ..."

Craig ripped another piece of duck tape and stuck it over Aloises mouth. Alois fumed quietly.

"Master, remember what I told you a week ago, think about that, it calms you..." Claude said, and it did calm Alois down when he started to think back to it

'What now?' Craig thought.

"Eric won't be able to change us back untill tomorrow.." Drocell said, Claude looked at Drocell.

"Why not now?" Kyle asked.

"He didn't have time today..." Drocell replied.

"That sucks"

"Yeah, it does.."

"Well now what?"

"I have no clue..." Kyle said. "Wait, won't your parents be home soon? I mean, school is over..."

"You're right. You should all probably hide now."

"Where?" Drocell and Kyle asked at the same time.

"The closet, under my bed, whereever, but within the limits of my room."

"Sounds good." Drocell said.

Kyle walked upstairs with the others.

Craig dragged Alois's body, litterally upstairs, and dropped him ungracefully on the matress in his room.

Alois said something, but it wasn't heard under the duck tape.

"I should probably untie him... but, I don't wanna. He'll stay like that untill tomorrow. If my parents come knocking on my door I'll tell them I'm jackin off or something that'll make em leave me alone."

The door was heard from downstairs as someone entered the house. Kyle slid under the bed with Pluto. Drocell jumped in the closet.

"Erm..." Claude didn't know where to hide.

"Claude... get into the closet with Drocell."

"Don't tell me that weirdo is sharing the closet with me..." Drocell whined. But Claude ignored him and fit himself into the small space.

He crawled on top of himself and ruffled up the black raven hair on the boys head. He then proceeded to lift up his shirt a bit to expose some of the skin of the other boys stomach. 'What better way for your parents find out your gay than when they 'accidentally' catch you with another boy?' Craig heard foot steps hit the floor as they grew steadily closer. Craig leaned down till his face was almost touching Alois's taped up one, and then he just hovered there untill he heard a gasp from behind him. Craig jerked backwards and faked as if he were caught doing something naughty. "Mrs- Mrs Tucker! You weren't supposed to be home! Oh dear..." Craig nailed it, acting like Kyle wasn't difficult at all. He saw the surprised look on his mothers face and watched as she looked over at her duck tape clad son (actually Aloise). "We were going to tell you! I swear!"

Mrs. Tucker just stood there in the door way for another minute and then turned back around and left without a word, her facial expression unreadable.

Alois just looked at Craig after Mrs. Tucker had left.

"Don't judge me. I was bored." Craig walked over to the door, he shut and locked it and then finished speaking. "I also bought us time. She won't disturb us for a while now. That means you guys can come out of the closet and Kyle, come out from under the bed."

All of them got out from their hiding places.

"How insane we must all look.."

"No wonder, since you're hiding two adults here... and Blondie..." Drocell said.

"And a huge dog."

"Devil hound." Drocell filled in.

"Yeah yeah" He laughed.

"Anyway... any ideas about what were gonna do in here for the next 20 hours or so?"

"I wanna make puppets..." Drocell said.

"Um... no. Do your little doll thing someplace else. What I mean by that is some other town. You leave South Park alone."

"I want to go outside..." Pluto said, looking out the window.

"I think it'd be best if we all stay within the confines of my room untill that guy who is gonna switch our boddies back arrives here."

"I wanna read.." Kyle said.

"And what do you want to do Claude?" 'Probaly something stupid like what Drocell wanted.

"I normally read or dance..."

Kyle took a book from the shelf and started to read. Claude took a book as well.

"Oh joy.. This going to be sooo fun.." Drocell said sarcastically.

"I share the same enthusiasm."

Alois managed to pat Craig on his shoulder

Craig turned aound and looked back at the boy.

Alois pointed on the tape on his mouth, wanting Craig to remove it.

Craig lifted up an edge of the strip and ripped it clear off.

Alois eyes teared a little from the sudden movement.

"What?"

He bit his lip. "You could at least have given me a heads up before you jerked the tape off.."

"I'm not gonna take off the rest of the tape if thats what you want."

"It's not that..." He sighed..

"Then what is it? You got your boyfriend back, you should be all smiles and... rainbows."

"I just got a person on my mind that I miss..."

"This your other boyfriend? Claude's gonna be upset if he finds out."

"What? No... It's... family.."

"Go on while I still pretend to still be interested..."

"You don't need to bother.." Alois said with a sad face.

"I never said I wasn't a good listener. I just said I didn't care."

"I'll just cry talking about it..."

"Yeah, well right now your making me cry tears of boredom..."

"You do that then.. I'm not trying to entertain you anyways... " He hid his face when he felt tears run down it.

Craig grabbed Aloise and pulled him from the pillows so he could turn the boy to face him. "Hey! Don't end the conversation there we were- are you crying because I'm being an insensitive ass hole? If so then sorry. There you can stop now. Human emotions and comforting aren't my forte, Kyle's your man for that gushy stuff, but he's unavailable at the moment- too absorbed in that book of his. I'll give the nice and caring personality a try, if you want to talk about that family member go right ahead."

"I've already told him about it, I did it yesterday..."

"Told who about it? You told Kyle? When'd you do that?"

"Yesterday..." Alois repeated.

"You can never give me a more detailed answer can you?" Craig sighed feeling slightly annoyed. "Since you've already talked about it you should feel better... I think."

"No, I never get over it..."

"For a moment your going to have to because your annoying the shit out of me."

"To bad for you then.." He turned his back and hid his face again.

"Too bad for me." Is all Craig said before he got off the bed and walked over to the computer desk. "You know, you're not the only one with problems. Cut the drama crap, it gets borning after awhile."

"It's not that I enjoy having this heavy feeling... so just.. stop commenting on me.."

Craig shruged and directed his attention to the computer, he turned it on after taking a seat and putting in his head phones. He pulled up his itunes and clicked play on one of the many playlists he created.

Pluto lay down next to Kyle, who was still reading. Drocell calmed down a bit. And Claude allowed Alois to rest in his lap.

-(The Next Morning)-

Alois snored quietly as he used Claude for his bed. Kyle slept on the floor with Pluto and Drocell. Craig was unconsious on his key board with his arms crossed and supporting his head.

"HEY SHIT HEADS!" Someone shouted loud enough to wake everyone up, well... everyone but Craig.

".,... Fuck you Eric!" Drocell yelled back after he was startled awake. But Eric just laughed at Drocell's reaction. Kyle and Pluto looked at Drocell, then to the laughing suited man.

"Stop laughing..." Drocell ordered Eric.

"Why are you guys so pissy..?"

"I don't wanna be in Blondie's body! It's been horrible! I had to watch Alois and Claude makeout! They took their time while Craig slept..."

The man named Eric, took it upon himself to wake up Craig who seemed to be the only one still asleep. He walked up to him, and slaped him harshly over his head. When Craig remained asleep he leaned over and yelled in his ear. "HEY! KID!"

Craig jerked awake and flew backward at the thundering volume that erupted in his ear. "It's too fuckin early in the morning for this shit!"

Kyle eye's widened facial expression turned angry. "Don't make him deaf retard!" Kyle at Eric.

"Whatever... at least I didn't ... Kiss Claude behind his back.." Eric started laughing after he made his comment.

"Kyle? You cheated on me? With Claude?"

"WHAT!" Kyle said.

"No no, Alois kissed Claude, they were making out when you were sleeping, like forever... exchanging saliva.." Drocell said.

"What? At least Kyle's not cheating on me... Hey! That's disgusting! It's payback time bitches!" Craig launched at Alois and pulled him into a rough kiss.

"Craig for gods sake!"

"What? I was only kissing myself! There's nothing wrong about that." Craig stuck his tongue down Aloise's throat and poked and prodded the boys tongue.

"It's still Alois in there!"

Alois panicked for the moment, trying to push Craig off.

"You feel violated don't you? That's how I feel! You have got to stop using my body how ever you want. Also, if you don't recall before all this when you were inside of your own body, at school, you kissed me." Craig was the one to push Alois back and stood as tall as he could with an sour look on his face.

"Fuck you Tucker"

"Lets just get back to our original bodies and forget this whole mess."

Eric smashed a vile onto the floor and pink smoke filled the room. The smoke faded and everyone looked down at themselves to check if they were themselves again.

Craig looked at his hands and was happy to find them clad in blue.

Alois was overjoyed when he got his body back. Kyle was happy too, as was everyone else.

"To be honest. Being inside your body wasn't bad..." Craig admitted to Kyle. "Nope. Not bad at all..." Craig was all too happy to see his lover in his own body. "But I like your body better on you," Kyle smiled, blushing a bit. "I would kiss you but you have Claude and Aloise saliva in your mouth... you whore!" Craig said playfully.

"Oh c'mon..." Kyle looked at Craig.

Craig walked over to Kyle and cuped his face with his hands. He angled the smaller boys head upward and then leaned down to kiss the other who was only content to kiss back.

"How corny.." Eric said.

"I couldn't agree more.." Drocell said.

Craig merely raised his middle finger to the on lookers as he kissed his boyfriend.

Drocell lifted Pluto and carried him, while walking out the window with Eric. Alois left two bags on Craig's desk before leaving with Claude.

"I missed this." Craig spoke into the kiss.

"Me too.." Kyle said as he shifted his arms to lay around Craig's neck. Craig deepened the kiss, and his hands left Kyle's face to drag down the boys arms until deciding to wrap them around his back.

Craig broke the kiss and gazed down at the boy who'd stolen his heart. "I love you so much... it feels like I haven't said that in a long time."

"I know you do.." He smiled sweetly.

"Good." Craig grined back, equally happy.

Kyle stroked his cheek, before something behind Craig caught his attention. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

Kyle pointed to the objects on Craig's desk. Craig's grip on Kyle's back went slack as he turned around to look where Kyle's finger was pointing. "Do you think they forgot it?"

Kyle stalked forward. "There's a note.." He picked it up before reading it aloud. "Dear Kyle and Craig, you have here one bag each... there filled with 7,000 dollars.. Kyle, you got 500 hundred more.. because I like you more. - Alois Trancy"

"What are we gonna do with it?"

"I'm saving it..."

"Saving it for what?"

"The future..."

"You mean like... college? You don't need to worry about that, you'll get plenty of scholarships, I'm sure of it. You're so smart, they will be the ones to pay you to come to school."

"No, when I move out and that.. for an appartment."

"You'll need a lot more money than that to buy a house you know..."

"We're getting more... on the back of the note it said all the money he gave us was just pocket change, and we'd be getting more. Also...I was thinking.. And I wonder, do wanna move in with me...?"

"You want me to live with you? Really?" Craig asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I want that..."

"Of course I'll move in with you!" Craig smiled wide, thrilled. Kyle hugged him.

"You do realise you won't be able to get rid of me now. You're stuck with me forever." Craig said playfully, though his words held truth in them.

"I don't wanna get rid of you... I wanna keep you, 'cause.. I love you"

"Good, it's as it should be." Craig hugged the boy back.

"We're still not 18 yet though, we'll have to wait another year or so to move in together. Also, do you have any ideas where we'll live? We could live here, but theres a whole world out there... I'm just sayin."

"Doesn't matter to me, I was planning to finish highschool and be done with the system altogether. I'm sure you still want to go, we could buy a house wherever your college is."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we could always sell the house after your finished with college and we can go wherever."

"Yeah, we can.." He smiled and kissed his lover.

Craig held Kyle to him and moved his lips against the Jew's. 'This is nice...' Craig stoped the kiss before it escalated too quickly, and put a little distance between him and Kyle. "I really want you right now... but I have to explain to my mom what happened yesterday, remember? She caught us being kinky."

"She caught you and Alois... "

"But she didn't know that. Come on, I can't avoid it, I'll have to do it some time."

"Ok... We'll do it now.." He started walking to the door with Craig.

After the boys explained to Mrs. Tucker that they were in a relationship, the woman said a few words about how she always knew her son was gay and that it wasn't a problem for her. "Just don't tell your father, you know how he is." She said before leaving to finish making dinner.

"You see, the Tucker family is pretty easy going... besides my old man. I knew mom wouldn't mind."

"That's good... Really good.."

"You are going to tell your family about us eventually... right? I don't wanna keep us a secret forever, I want everyone to know. No pressure or anything... I know how your mom can get."

"I'll tell her this week."

"You don't know how happy I am to here that!" Craig pulled Kyle into his arms to embrace him. Kyle pulled back to plant a kiss on his boyfriend. Craig swooned and gave into Kyle's sweet kiss. Soon things got not-so-sweet, and got more hot. "You wanna do it?" Craig breathed, he was aroused from all the kissing. Kyle nodded, aroused himself. Craig released his hold on Kyle's waist and turned to his computer, he pulled the head phones out of the speakers and clicked on a playlist. Up-beat techno music filled the room and Craig cranked up the volume. He did all this to make sure the sound of their lovemaking wasn't heard by anyone. Craig walked back to Kyle and got right down to buisness. He pulled off Kyle's shirt and then his pants.

'Faster then the last time...' Kyle thought, when his clothes were all off. He took Craig's clothes off right after..

Craig pulled Kyle's body flush against his and moaned at the feeling of flesh against flesh. He kissed kyle's forehead and went down to the bridge of his nose until he met the shorter boys lips. He slid a hand down one of Kyle's milky thighs and lifted it up and wrapped it around his waist. He did the same with Kyle's other leg and hoisted him into the air. The fiery haired boy clung tighter to Craig instinctively, his legs had a strong hold on the others hips while his hands pulled at his lovers neck. They kissed as Craig moved them down onto the bed.

-(Some thirty minutes later)-

"Mmm... your cute." Craig hugged Kyle to him, he pulled the blankets over them and withdrew his softening memeber from Kyle's ass. Craig would have liked to lay with Kyle forever, just listening to the pop music blare loudly from his speakers, but his mother would eventually come pounding on his door demanding that he turn the racket down. "I'll be right back." Craig promised, whispering in Kyle's ear. He stood up, and walked over to the computer in his birthday suit, none the least bit shy about his lack of clothing. He quickly exited out of Itunes and shut his computer down before returning to lay with Kyle on the bed. Craig got warm and comfortable under the covers with Kyle resting peacefuly in his arms.

The silence was interupted by the sound of rasping knuckles against the downstairs front door. Mrs. Tucker hustled over to it, and peeked outside. "Well hello! You are?"

"I'm a friend of Craig's, is he home..?" Alois asked hopefully.

"Yes he's home, Craig is up in his room with the nice little Kyle boy." Mrs. Tucker explained. "Come in, you can go right on in the boys room, I'm sure he won't mind."

"Thank Mrs." Alois replied and entered the house.

"Sounds like we have company." Craig said as his ears picked up the commotion from downstairs. "Lets hurry and put our clothes back on." The boys rushed to dress themseles and the sound of heels hitting the stairs had them in a frenzy. Kyle was fully clothed, but Craig had yet to put on his shirt when someone knocked on the door. "Unlock it, let who ever it is in." Craig said convering his uper body with the shirt he tugged over his head.

Kyle nodded and opened the door. "Alois?"

"Yeah.." He said before he walked into the room. "I have something for you..."

"Before you give it to us, first tell us what it is." Craig said, his eye's narrowed into slits as he stared accusingly at the other.

"It's money... You'll get one check each."

Alois handed a piece of paper to Craig, and next Kyle. "1,500,000 million dollars!?" Kyle exclaimed.

"..." Craig regarded the check in disbelief. "You're telling me, if I go to the bank, they'll cash this out for me,"

"Yes, exactly..." Alois nodded.

"That's... a lot... of money..." Kyle said.

'Where does this money come from? The kids parents must be loaded.' Craig looked at the large number written on the piece of paper and then at Alois.

"I hope the money will prove to be some kind of help..." Alois said.. "And of course Claude and I will no longer bother you... we promise." He said before leaing through the bedroom door. "Bye..."

Kyle checked his phone for any missed calls and his eye's widened when he saw the time. "Wow...It's late..."

"Do you always have to leave after we have sex? Can't you just stay here with me?" Craig asked, his feelings hurt.

"I'm not leaving Craig, I promise... I just need to tell my mom that I'm staying here... Or else mom will spam me with calls." Kyle replied, he looked at Craig before he directed his attention to his phone so he could text his mom.

"Good." Craig said, he slid behind Kyle and wrapped him up in his arms. He rested his jaw on Kyle's head as he waited for the boy to finish texting his mother.

Kyle shoved his cell back into his pocket once the message was sent. He turned slightly and kissed Craig on the side of the face. "What you wanna do sweetheart?"

"No idea."

"Let's see... Hmm.. Tv?"

"Sure."

"Ok lets go downs-" Kyle got out before he was interrupted by his phone as it rang. He sighed before answering. "Hello?"

"KYLE!" the person on the other line shouted. Kyle moved the phone away from his face and brought it back to answer him.

"Damn... Don't make me deaf Stan!" Kyle said. "What? What did Kenny do?... Why can't you call someone like the police...? No police...?" Kyle said. "Stop nagging... A gun? ... Three of them? ... Bu-... Calm down!"

'...More drama? When will it end!?' Craig rolled his eyes and waited patiently for Kyle to finish his call and fill him in on the details he didn't really want to hear.

"Why can't you do it! Why do I have to!... Oh my g-.. You're such a chicken... Yes you are...! Get Cartman to do it!... Fine fine! I'll do it, geez..." Kyle hung up and adressed Craig. "Kenny's in trouble and Stan is to scared to fix it... apparently he said talked shit to the wrong people.."

"Do you have to take care of it? Fine... I'll come too."

"Really?.. I don't wanna bother you with Kenny's problem..."

"Those ass holes are making this thing your problem, and your problems are my problems because we're a couple... Besides, I like being with you. Let's go save those guys."

Kyle nodded and left the house with Craig. "...I hate your friends." Craig said as they walked.

Kyle didn't know what to say to that and so they walked in silence as it snowed.

"Hello!" Stan's unmistakable voice exploded, it did the job to lead the boys right to him. "Craig's with you?" he said disaprovingly.

"We were hanging out when you called..."

"Aha..." Stan nodded.

"You don't look like a damsel in distress, where's the problem? Everything looks normal here." Craig spoke twisting his head around to scan behind the puff ball hatted boy's head.

Stan pointed and the two boys followed his finger with their eye's. Kenny was there, surrounded by three men. One man held Kenny upside down as he shook him. Another man searched his pockets while the last one held a gun aimed in the orange parka boys direction. Craig instantly recognised the men from Alois's mansion.

"...Let's go Kyle, you don't need to get mixed up in this crap." Craig gripped Kyle by the shoulders and guided him away from the scene.

"Wait.. hang... on" Kyle shrugged off Craig and spun around. "HEY DUMB ASSES! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS IN SOUTH PARK!" Kyle shouted at the men.

"What are you stupid!?" Craig hurried to cover Kyle's mouth before the boy could spit out any other provoking words.

"Hey guys!" Craig shouted. "Can you leave Kenny alone?"

"Who's that?"

"Soda boy.." one of them commented.

"Let him go why don't ya! the kid looks so scared, he might've wet himself."

"We wanna shoot him.."

"You can't, Alois wouldn't approve, now hand him over and you can go on your way back to England."

"We can't.. Alois kicked us out of the manor with Hannah, we can return next week... But not now. And we came here to see Drocell and Pluto who is around here... Somewhere.."

"Can you let Kenny go already?" Craig asked.

"Why the hell do you care...?"

"I really don't but Kenny is a friend of Kyle's and I don't want to let him deal with you demons."

"How corny..."

"Call it what ever you want, it doesn't make you guys not assholes."

"We don't care what you think..."

'That's something we have in common.' "Enough chit chat, kill him or return him, I'm freezeing my ass off out here."

"Then go inside..."

"...Are you gonna kill him or not. I can't leave untill you do something other than fucking talk."

"We were looking for a bullet... Then you came walking.."

"Kyle." Craig said turning away from the trio. "They're oviously not going to give Kenny back so lets go back to your place, let the guys bust a cap in Kenny and forget about him." Craig proposed his idea.

"They're not killing him are they?!" Kyle asked.

"They're planning to. Look there's nothing to do, Kenny's a goner." Craig walked back to Kyle.

"Let me try..."

"I don't know... you might try to beat it out of them. but that won't work, I suspect they have powers and I'm sure they wouldn't hesitate to kill you...""

"I still gonna try..."

"Ok, fine." Craig huffed.

"Good..." Kyle walked to the triplets.

'Kyle can handle himself. I need to stop being so controlling...'

Kyle started to yell at them, he sounded like an angry wife or something right now, he was really bitching them out.

Craig smiled proudly, what ever Kyle was saying to them sure was doing the trick.

Kyle was really telling them off, the triplets didn't have a calm face anymore, they looked half scared now.

Kyle started to poke them harshly on their chests, which just freaked them out.

FINALLY the triplets just dropped Kenny, and left as Kyle shooed them away..

"How'd you do it?" Craig asked as he approached Kyle.

"I just bitched at them like my mom does to me,..."

"Wow. Now I feel sorry for those guys... not. They looked really scared. You're awesome."

Kyle chuckled a bit and looked in Kenny's direction. Kenny rose after a short while and brushed the snow off his jacket, hair and legs.

"What did you say to them anyways Ken?" Kyle asked Kenny.

"I called them 'Faggy dipshits' for having purple hair..."

"Don't do that to them again, you'll end up dead..." Kyle warned.

"And so you see. Kenny was just asking for a beat down." Craig commented.

"What ever.." Kenny said. "And thank you dude, for helping me..."

"Anytime Kenny..."

Craig waited patiently for Kyle.

Kenny waved, thanking him one more time before leaving.

"Now what?"

"Can we go back to your place, I wanna be with you now..." He walked to Craig.

* * *

Comment people! Review!


End file.
